


Paper Mario Tales: The Spiel of The Thousand Year Door

by CrystalnWings



Series: The Paper Mario Novels [1]
Category: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon - Tie-in Novel, Canon Universe, Comedy, Dark, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harems, Novelization, Platonic Romance, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 58,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalnWings/pseuds/CrystalnWings
Summary: Welcome to a novelization of the game Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door! Time passes, the pages turn...and a new chapter unfolds in an unfamiliar land! Get ready for an adventure for the ages as Mario returns to discover a mystery that sleeps behind an ancient, legendary, and portal door that is called the Thousand-Year Door!Join Mario as he travels through many lands meeting new friends and enemies in this new journey for a mythical treasure! Mario will have to do everything he can with the aid of his friends to reach the end of the goal and save the Princess once again that has fallen into peril!





	1. Prologue: A Rogue's Welcome

Ahem! So…I’ll tell you about a story. A story of legend, myths, secrets, and power…a tale that will haunt the world for ages…centuries even. A tale of a great cataclysm that haunted a once pride town full of life. This cataclysm which led to a rumor…about a great treasure hidden in the depths of a ruin…a ruin that once…was a beautiful city.

Today….

 

I’m going to tell you the story…of the _Thousand-Year Door_ and the _Crystal Stars_.

 

The stars are known on having a lot of concepts, millions actually…when it comes to its origins, nobody knows where they came from. Some people theorize that it was just an explosion between elements; other confirms that they are creations of the above; other simply states that they are there just to be there while the few believes that it represents the souls of many good people who made a change for the good. Me? I personally think that they are what people think they are…but if I have to pick, I’ll say that they act as guardians. The **Crystal Stars** prove that in a little town called **Rogueport.** This town is where our story begins… it all happened….

 

An awfully time ago with the loss of a belief, the Thousand Year Door. The belief in a small town where all people lived peacefully and being called “a prosperous town reigned by peace and justice”, for many decades. But all that change, when one day tragedy befell to this blessed place. Darkness filled the place, the earth roared, the skies were full of rage, all the flora was dying, many peaceful citizens changed into vicious criminal looking a way to survive this sudden change, and worst…there wasn’t a single trace of hope glimmering in the nights. It was like the very ending of the world finally came into a violent way. All in a single night, the prosperous town sank into the depths of the Underwhere. The rest of the world could feel the vibrations of that night, and even winds were feeling something was wrong. A dark sensation that changed that town was felt in the entire world, and not a single soul could tell if they will suffer the same fate, or even worse. Astronomers were looking at this catalyst and were stun to see that not a single star could be visible; many other astronomers gathered as well, and confirmed that same thing. It wasn’t an ordinary phenomenon, but despite their best efforts they couldn’t tell if this was a good or bad sign. All they could do…is to wait.

Many moons rose and set, and few by few the stars began to appear. The prosperous town changed and it wasn’t the same since that fateful night; many criminals began to rise, the order was altered, justice was corrupted, and the only way to make a living was to survive. The stories of the town passed into the pages of fairy tales, the town no longer held relics of the past, and many people began to build another town in hopes to make a better change. This change only led to sea commercial being popular, but something began to catch the attention on many people worldwide. A rumor that could make simple novices takes leadership and tries to find the truth. This rumor was that very deep underground, the ruins of the town were still laying on the sea…not getting the rest it deserved a long time ago. A treasure lying on its ruins, hidden very well on a mythical and mysterious door that no people or even a being have seen. A door…that only responds with a great power that four…gathered one day, and possibly the reason why everything changed. A power that was scattered in the entire world with its only source on finding this so-called power…gone. Many people tried, but never came back. Time passed, and they lay rest on this rumor, but few are still trying…they still believe that in order to get complete closure…is to find the origin of this town.

As the rumors dispersed…the Stars were forgotten in time. Nobody knew…nobody heard anything about it. The Crystal Stars were lost…once again…but the few who knew…the true. The few…who knew what the Stones really were… The few….who knows the key of mass destruction…yet also….the key to the ultimate treasure.

Indeed…this is the tale of Rogueport. A story of a magnificent treasure that will change the lives of the people who try to look for it, and finally writing the ending of this tragic legend.

 

The quest for the treasure of Rogueport, and…the Thousand-Year Door…starts here.

 

_…Beyond, Beyond…_

 

_…Complete all Seven…_

 

_…Before, before, before…._

_…We, four, gather…_

_…We, four, protect…_

_…We, four, attack…_

_…We, four, disperse…_

_…Stones have the Power of Stars…_

_…Search, Search…_

 

_…Complete the Power…_

 

_…End, end, End…_

_…Seven, complete, Complete the Seven…_

 

_…The Seven hidden…._

 

_…The Sevens holds…_

 

_…Gather, Seven, Power…_

 

_..The Four individually…_

_…As they join…_

_…The Stars bring the Balance…_

_…As the Heroes falls in eternity…_

_…Let the Weakness fall…_

 

_…And that skies lies…_

 

_…Then Build the strongest…_

 

 

_..Master of Shadow and Dark…_

_…Complete the Seven…_

_…So that, I, will fall…_

_…We know the Stars were made…_

_…The darkness lies…_

_…Lives are foolish…_

_…But, I bring balance…_

_…We, four, gather…_

_…We, four, protect…_

_…We, four, attack…_

_…We, four, disperse…_

_…Beyond, Beyond, Beyond…_

_…Complete all Seven…_

_…Before, Before…_

_….We, the, Great Ones…_

_…Can live again, by the Stones…_

_…The Stars bring balance…_

_…As, we, gather its, power…_

* * *

**LOCATION : ????,????**

**HOUR: 2:30 PM.**

There was a small town in the seas…this town is called Rogueport. Nothing about the town was exactly highlight for the Mushroom Kingdom. This little town only served as a hideout for many criminals or sailors. But that didn’t stop, our dear Princess Peach, a beautiful, graceful, blonde-long haired woman wearing a fancy pink dress with a golden tiara on her head. Her blue eyes were described as amazing and soul-piercing as it could charm many men if used right.

 

“Finally! I have a minute without Toadsworth watching at me!” said Princess Peach while stretching her arms and letting out a relaxing sigh. She was enjoying the little free time she finally had over her trip on vacation. “Ugh…he’s so paranoid.” Said Princess Peach while looking at the sky. It was truly a blessing she got a decent vacation, knowing that Mario being in the Kingdom, nothing wrong happen with him on the watch and Bowser also getting some rest himself after the little fiasco on Delfino Isle.

She began looking around the place, and while it wasn’t best for first impression, she still found amusing some of the tourist places in this town. With her being on the plaza, she could only enjoy watching some barrels or the shop with the “Lunch, be back in 45 minutes, the cameras are on” sign.

“Being stuck all holiday with Toadsworth wasn’t exactly my idea of a vacation, but I can still relax with him.” Said Princess Peach with a little smile. “Still, I wish Mario could come with me.” Added Princess Peach with a little blush and closing her eyes to giggle.

 

“Oh, missy…Missy.” Said a mysterious voice. Princess Peach got out of her trance while looking at all directions. The way the mysterious voice was coming from was from the left side of Peach’s direction. She noticed that this mysterious voice was actually a person covered in a huge black cloak covering all of its body. There was no sign on its body to tell if it was a man or woman, but the little few that Peach could tell is that it was a woman’s voice that send chills to her body. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh to shake off this feeling.

“Do…do you mean me?” said Princess Peach while pointing at her. The mysterious woman only let out a laugh, fascinated by the reaction of the princess.

 

“Mwee, hee….yes, you missy.” Said the woman in the cloak as she made a sign as in to come here. Princess Peach didn’t notice at first, but she saw a little bit of merchandise on the floor.

 

“Good evening, Madame.” Said Princess Peach while offering her hand. While not really seeing her face, she could tell that the woman was smiling.

“Hee, hee…please… your highness. There is no need to be so formal.” Said the woman in the cloak while taking Peach’s hand and accepting the handshake. “It’s a pleasure to be visited by the Royalty of the Mushroom Kingdom…what brings you here, your highness?” said the mysterious woman.

 

“Well you see…I wanted to take a look (by myself) here on town. So far, everything is interesting, but I haven’t seen per say… anything good?” said Princess Peach trying not to sound so rude. When it comes to people of other countries, land or town some topics might be sensible.

 

“Really? Then you are fortunate indeed. For I have the answer for you.” Said the mysterious lady while showing her merchandise. “Go ahead and take a look. Certainly you will buy something that will favor your style with these…knickknacks and doodads.” Added with a smile. Princess Peach began to look and saw there were some old vases that looked worth of something, but… (“!”) There was one object that took all the attention of the princess.

 

“What about that one?” asked Princess Peach while pointing at the small treasure chest. The woman in cloak only responded with a huge smile.

 

“Other than being royalty and having a nice taste, you have a great eye your highness.” Said the mysterious woman while lifting the treasure box. Peach only responded with a slight blush and giggle. “You see, in chest it is said that this treasure chest holds a map that shows where a legendary treasure sleeps.” Said the mysterious woman. This only made Princess Peach earn a confused look.

 

“Really? Then how come you haven’t opened it yet? I’m pretty sure that this treasure would come in handy.” Said Princess Peach, but the woman only shook her head with a visible frown.

 

“I’m afraid is not that simple, your highness. This treasure chest has a magic lock that will only open those who possess a pure and noble heart.” Said the mysterious lady. She tried her best to open the box, but like she stated before…it didn’t budge a little bit. “As you can see, my life wasn’t exactly all that good.” Added with a sad tone and Peach could swear she saw an icy tear coming from her face…if she could see it whole that is.

 

“Oh…s-sorry for that.” Said Princess Peach. The woman stayed like that for a good 30 seconds, not making a move until she finally got out of her…trance.

 

“No need to. I have lived a life with many regrets, that I so deserve to be here.” Said the merchant with a sorrow tone. Peach was feeling a little bit sad to hear a small part of her story, but she didn’t want to make this anymore awkward. “Don’t worry, your highness. I’m doing my best to correct those mistakes, and that is to give this legendary map to a noble soul without a price.” Said the merchant lady as she handed the box to Princess Peach.

 

“You mean…” said Princess Peach with a surprised tone, almost not expecting this.

 

“Yes, dear princess. If you manage to open the box, you can keep what its inside.” Said the merchant lady.

 

“I-I couldn’t possible…” said Princess Peach trying to find an excuse to pay for the treasure chest.

 

“Please…it would be an honor in fact to have that touched by the royalty.” Said the woman in cloak while making a bow. Princess Peach couldn’t help, but to laugh a little bit. It has been a year since they bowed to her, but she paid no mind.

 

“A-All right. I’ll give it a try.” Said Princess Peach. Without hesitating, Peach put her hand on the upper part of the treasure box and saw that the lock was reacting in a way of glowing. Both Peach and the woman were a little bit shaken by this, but nevertheless Peach continued to try and open the box.

The lock suddenly came off and the box finally opened. What was inside it was covered with a huge glow that was so strong that it made Peach and the merchant lady cover their eyes. Even people around the area saw the glow and were fascinated or curious to see what was happening. The glow went through 20 seconds before fading slowly into a little and rusty map. Princess Peach finally uncover her eyes to see the legendary map before her eyes.

 

“Oh my…that…that…that was something.” Said Princess Peach loss for appropriate words for the situation.

 

“So…the legends were true.” said the merchant lady. She let out a small laugh to herself. She even made sure that Princess Peach couldn’t hear it.

 

“I-I-It is true! I can’t believe it! There IS a map right here.” Said Princess Peach while placing the box on the floor and looking at the map. While it looked somewhat old with some dust on it, it showed the location of many different places including the town Princess Peach is currently at.

“Indeed it was, dear princess. That is one regret off my list.” Said the merchant lady seemingly joking, but deadly serious for her.

 

“I-I don’t know what to say. What should I even do?” chirped Princess Peach while looking at all places. While it was true that she believed the woman in the cloak, she wasn’t sure it was going to work.

 

“That is a question whose answer is on you. But if I have the honor to suggest, I believe that you should find the treasure. I’m sure that such noble heart like yours deserves that legendary treasure that is spoken on by the fairy tales.” Said the woman in cloak.

 

“Oh! Yes…yes that is quite useful. I still don’t know how to thank you! Are you sure you don’t want any kind of money?” said Princess Peach still with a glowing smile on her face. She wanted to thank the good lady, but once again she just denied her request.

 

“Like I said before, I won’t put a price for the one with noble heart to open the treasure chest. Seeing the legendary map with my own eyes is enough payment.” Said the merchant lady with a smile.

 

“Oh. Well then, once again thank you so much! If I actually get the treasure, you’ll be the first one to know it…well besides me, of course. Tee, hee, hee.” Said Princess Peach as she put away the map and run off to the Inn near her. When Princess Peach was gone, the merchant lady cracked a smile that would make anyone cringe in fear.

 

“Mwee, hee, hee, hee…no. Thanks to you dear princess.” Said the merchant lady as she revealed a little bit of her body before slowly disappearing along with everything she had in the shadows. The once little merchandise that was located there, disappeared like thin air.

 

**LOCATION: ????**

**Hour: 9:50 PM**

****

It was a rather peaceful night on Rogueport. These kinds of night are very rare for a town with high criminal rate, but other than that there will be times like this were most people would use to save the products, or exportations that arrive. In the deck, the only sound that could be heard was of the calm sea waves hitting the floor or just the wind blowing throughout the town with a nice temperature. Moments like these almost make the people forget the kind of town that is as of now and reminisce of the old era. The only person being in the deck was none other than Princess Peach who is holding a letter. Peach stood there for many minutes until she finally saw a familiar set of wings.

 

“Parakarry!!” shouted Princess Peach while waving at the sky. A few seconds later, a blonde-haired Koopa-troopa with wings wearing an air pilot uniform with a button on its center. “Parakarry!! Over here!” shouted Princess Peach once again to catch his attention. Parakarry responded by making a salute and making a successful landing in front of her.

 

“Evening, Princess Peach.” Said Parakarry while waving his hands as he landed successfully.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Parakarry. How’s the job on delivering letters?” said Princess Peach with a smile.

 

“Same stuff, same stuff. I’m actually surprised that you called for me. What’s the occasion?” said Parakarry.

“Well, you see…I got this letter for Mario, and I didn’t found any mailbox around here so…” explained Princess Peach as she took out the letter to hand it out to him.

 

“Not a problem, princess! I’ll deliver this to Mario at first hour in the morning.” Said Parakarry as he took the letter and put it into the mailbag.

 

“Thank you, Parakarry. May the stars be with you.” Said Princess Peach with a smile. This only made Parakarry flush a little bit and scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment.

 

“Heh. You too princess.” Said Parakarry as he pressed once again the button to make the wings appear once again. He jumped into the sea and the wings manage to elevate Parakarry into the hair and took off to the north side of Rogueport.

 

“Ooooh!! I can’t wait to go Treasure-hunting with Mario! I’m so glad that I found that kind professor on telling me about those stars. Now all I have to do is to convince Toadsworth to stay here just for a little longer.” Beamed Princess Peach while jumping full of joy. While Princess Peach was making her way to the Main Plaza, she was abruptly cut off from her path by three mysterious men.

 

Two of them were wearing some kind of military uniform colored both white with a beanie and some glasses that you could barely see the eyes. The uniform almost looked like it was design to hold against the cold as it showed that the height was until the mouth. However, the other man who stood out the most was wearing also a similar uniform with the only difference being colored purple and a red scarf; other than that same glasses and beanie but with some horns on it and a little bit of black hair coming from it. Peach was confused and surprised to say the least…where did they come from? Why are they blocking her path? And most importantly…why did she felt an uneasy sensation coming from the man in purple?

 

“Umm…excuse me, sir? Can you move a little bit?” asked Princess Peach trying to sound normal, but to no avail. She was enough on these kinds of situations like almost guessing what’s going to happen next.

 

“In due time, lady. We actually came here to ask one thing of you.” Said the man in purple. Peach felt tense just by being around him. “You mention something about Stars. I really need to know about that.” Said the mysterious man. Princess Peach didn’t know what to do…she literally didn’t know what they were talking about. Stars? Unless they were referring to the Power Stars then she had no idea what they were referring to unless…

 

“Umm…I don’t know about that.” Lied Princess Peach. She didn’t like lying, but there was something about that man that Princess Peach didn’t like about.

 

“Hmm…I don’t quite believe you.” Said the man with a unusual tone.

 

“W-Well… that is what you think but I’m telling you what I know, and that is that.” Said Princess Peach trying to sound strict.

 

“Buh, huh, huuh! Well that would be rather nice. We would be in our way if you hand the map to us.” Said the man as he leaned closer.

 

“W-What…” said Princess Peach as her eyes got widen.

 

“Hand us the legendary map, and we’ll be on our way.” Stated the man in purple as he put his hand in front of him. Okay, now Peach felt nervous and the signs were evident.

 

“W-What?! A m-map?” said Princess Peach out of reflex. The man simply nodded. “Uhh…I don’t have a map.” Said Princess Peach. While she lies on the last part, she saw that the eyes of the man began to shift dangerously, almost like he was disappointed by her response.

 

“Hmm…I don’t believe you. HAND it over.” Commanded the Man now with a dangerous tone. The other two men began to approach menacingly as well.

 

“I-I told you already! I don’t have map. I don’t even know what you’re talk—“ said Princess Peach, but was interrupted as she was suddenly grabbed by both of her hands. It was some type of handcuff made out of electricity. She was scared.

 

“Buh, huh, huh, huh. It seems we got a rather stubborn subject right here. Xey! Xalia!” said the man in purple while looking at the two men on his side. Both of them made a salute by crossing their arms as in letter “X”.

 

“Yes, Lord Crump!” shouted both of them. Princess Peach was absolutely terrified right now, she tried to escape, but failed as she was shot once again with electric handcuff but this time towards her legs. She tripped as a result.

 

“Gah! Ugh….my head.” Said Princess Peach as she was on the floor.

 

“Heh…nowhere to run little princess.” Said Xalia as he began to inspect Princess Peach with a strange device that was on constant beeping. While moving the device all ups her body, there was no beeping sound meaning that no map was on it.

 

“Lord Crump, sir! I’m sorry to inform, but she appears to be telling the truth.” Said Xalia as he made once again the X salute. Lord Crump however, didn’t reacted at all.

 

“Hmm. Take her to the base. She has seen too much already. I’m sure that Grodus or Beldam would know what to do.” Ordered Lord Crump.

 

“Yes, sir, yes!” said Xalia and Xey in unison.

“NO!! Unhand me now!” shouted Princess Peach as she was struggling to get free of their grasp. With a quick motion, Lord Crump injected Princess Peach with a syringe that had a Sleepy Sheep emblem on it. Just a few seconds later, Princess Peach began to lose consciousness.

 

“M…M-M……Ma….M-Mario…….” Said Princess Peach as she succumbed to the darkness.

 

“Ugh…she is kinda heavy.” Said Xey as he picked up the sleepy princess.

 

“The base is close so stop complaining.” Added Xafia.

 

“Both of you. Once you return to the base, order thirty more soldiers to come here.” Stated Lord Crump. This earned a confused look between both of the soldiers.

 

“Uhmm…may we ask why?” said Xafia with a confused tone.

 

“Beldam confirmed that this brat had the legendary map. However, given that she doesn’t have the map in her, means two things. Either she made a stupid mistake or this brat lost it or handed the map to someone else on this dump.” Said Lord Crump while looking in all directions…making sure him and his crew were the only ones. “By any case, if the latter seems to be the right choice then we would need more people to cover the ground. If anyone and I mean ANYONE even mentions something about the Crystal Stars or the legendary map then inform me. No objections, or questions, just DO it.” Stated Lord Crump before going towards the Main Plaza. Both soldiers simply nodded to Lord Crump before parting ways to a different path than his commander.

 

And just like that…the decks were silent once again. The only sounds now were the peaceful winds and sea waves who were echoing not knowing what the future awaits to these sounds. With Parakarry still flying towards a familiar place…also known as the Mushroom Kingdom where the hero remains sleep…waiting for his next big adventure.

 

“ _We, four, gather”_

_“We, four, protect”_

_“We, four, attack”_

_“We, four, disperse”_

_…The Seal…_

_…Compromised, broken, in danger…_

_…A glowing…_

_…Dark, Balance, Light…_

_…Beyond, Beyond, Beyond…_

_…Complete all Seven…_

_…Choose, Choose, Choose…_

_…A fate between darkness and light…_

_…Master of Darkness…_

_…Hero of Stars…_

_…A vessel of Soul…_

_…Temple of thousands shadows…_

_…The Skies Lies…_

_…But the Stars…bring balance…_

* * *

 

**Location: Mario Bros House, Mushroom Kingdom West Side**

**Hour: 8:30 AM**

 

It was a beautiful and peaceful morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. Every habitant was doing their usual stuff ever since the Mario Bros. have saved the day once again by recovering the stolen voice of Princess Peach, unbeknownst to them this being a secret plan to lure out the evil witch, Cackletta. As the usual, the kingdom was in peace, and it has been months since they have heard of Bowser or any kind of movement he was planning…needless to say, everything was fine just as long Mario and Luigi are in the watching.

Ever since the brief encounter with Princess Peach, Parakarry has been flying to reach his destination, only stopping to get a brief rest before resuming his fly. He visited some locations before reaching Toad Town, earning a quick visit to his old friends and finally reaching Toad Town. With only one letter on his mailbag, he landed on near the Mario Bros. House.

 

“Mail Call!” shouted Parakarry while landing on the side of the mailbox. A few seconds passed, and Parakarry saw a man in green with a mustache and a green cap with the letter “L” exiting the house. “Hey! Luigi!” said Parakarry while waving his arm.

 

“Hi! How its-a going?” asked Luigi while going towards Parakarry. He took off his mailbag and took the letter.

 

“Nothing much. Just delivering mail as usual.” Said Parakarry with a smile. “In fact, I got one letter for Mario.” Added Parakarry as he hand the letter to Luigi. This took Luigi by surprise, and quickly he was nervous.

 

“Uhmm…you didn’t get this from a creepy place or a Boo, right?” said Luigi with a nervous tone. Parakarry shook his head and instead laughed a little bit.

 

“Nope! It’s from Princess Peach!” said Parakarry with a smile. At the mention of the princess name, Luigi sighed in relief and saw the letter that had the Peach’s tiara symbol on it.

 

“Whew! Thanks, Parakarry.” Said Luigi with a little smile.

 

“No problem! Now if you excuse me, I must go deliver more mail! Say hi to Mario, for me.” Said Parakarry as he jumped towards the air and fly. He took off not before waving goodbye to Luigi. After taking off, Luigi returned to his house.

“Hey! Bro!” shouted Luigi loud enough so his brother could hear him. His brother, Mario, who was in his usual red shirt, blue overalls alongside his traditional red cap with the letter M on it.

 

“Coming!” said Mario as he got up from his desk and went to the living room.

 

“Check this out! You got a letter from Princess Peach!” said Luigi while showing the letter to his brother in red. Mario smiled and quickly grabbed the letter from Luigi and opens it to see what it read. However, when he opens the letter, a map fell down from it. Luigi picked up and saw that this map contained various locations all connected to a certain town in the middle of the sea. Luigi didn’t recognize at all these places, but saw that his brother was beginning to read the letter.

 

“Hey, bro! Don’t leave me hanging, what does the letter say?” said Luigi with curiosity. This made Mario stop at his tracks and look at his green brother.

 

“Oops! Sorry, bro. I got caught in reading this.” Said Mario with a smile. He cleared his throat and began, “Ahem! Let’s see…” said Mario as he began to read.

 

“Hello there, Mario! I hope you are doing well! Being here with Toadsworth is a little bit annoying, but I’m used to it. Anyways, I am now on holiday, traveling around in the Mushroom Kingdom. In my travels, I came into possession of a mystical map…a treasure map, actually. It was inside a box I got from a good merchant here in a town called, Rogueport. I didn’t want to have all the fun, so I was wondering if you could help me hunt for it! Since Toadsworth thought that having that map here in town was too dangerous, I decided to include it on this letter, so please bring it with you when you come here. I’ll meet you here on the Decks of Rogueport (so in a way, you MUST come). You can bring Luigi as well! I know that both of you are great for treasure hunting. Love Peach.” Said Mario as he read the letter, almost feeling like Princess Peach was talking with him. He bashfully blushed, almost rare for him to do it.

 

“A treasure Map, huh? Could this be the map?” said Luigi as he gives the map to his brother. “Seems weathered and useless, just by the looks of it.” Added Luigi. Mario took a look at the map, and saw many kinds of locations, but no trace of any X or treasure on it.

 

“Well…I don’t have anything to do right now. With Bowser taking a break, then I should do it as well, but still having a little bit of fun with some adventure is a classic.” Said Mario with a determined smile as he put the map on a nearby table.

 

“So…you are going then?” asked Luigi.

 

“Yeah! Let’s-a go, Luigi! Peach could use someone handy like you as well.” Said Mario with a smile. Luigi blushed at the compliment, but nervously shook his head as he rubbed his left arm.

 

“Nahh, I don’t think treasure hunting would be the best for me. Besides….someone needs to watch the Kingdom and the house in case something happens.” Said Luigi with a little smile. Mario sometimes, would go on his way to save Peach by himself, but once in a while he would love for his brother to go with him. Luigi was brave, but there was time when he would prefer to just stay at the house and read peacefully, and he admired his brother for that.

 

“If you say so, Weegie…” said Mario as he took Luigi’s cap and ruffled his hair.

 

“Besides… you really need some time alone with your damsel.” Teased Luigi with a smile. This made Mario blush more than his red cap.

 

“C-C-Come on, bro! You know, Peach and I have nothing going on.” Said Mario with a blush and nervous tone.

 

“Yeah…whatever you say, bro.” said Luigi still with a teasing tone, but this time he added a smile.

“Hmph! I’ll get everything ready.” Said Mario as he went towards his room.

 

“Wait! You are leaving now?” asked Luigi.

 

“Yeah! Peach is probably waiting, and knowing Toadsworth, he probably wants Peach to stay safe. Besides…she can’t do too much of treasure hunting without the map.” Said Mario as he entered his room.

 

With Mario on the room, he opens the closet to reveal many different clothes from his trademark plumber-style, party outfits, his Sarasaland outfit, and finally to a set of pajamas. He got a backpack from it, and began to pack everything he needed for this new adventure he was about to go into. However, when it comes to treasure hunting, nothing can go that easily so he packed some items like a Mushroom, Fire Flower, Super Mushroom, and a bottle of water. With all his clothes packed up, and items, he was ready to go. He checked everything before leaving the room, and saw his old hammer lying on the side of his closet. For Mario, that hammer was with him on his adventure of saving the Star Spirits years ago, and after saving the Mushroom Kingdom and defeating the invincible Bowser, he hasn’t used it since that time. Because of that, the hammer got downgraded to its normal state, but it could still be useful for this treasure-hunt; now that he remembered the old times, he grabbed the hammer and equipped it.

 

“All right! Here we go.” Said Mario as he leaved his room and went towards the living room, but before he could go, he was stopped by Luigi.

 

“Wait, bro…before you go, I want to give you something.” Said Luigi with a smile. Mario turned around to face him.

 

“What is it, Luigi?” asked Mario with his hand on the door knob.

 

“I just wanted to give you this.” Said Luigi as he handed a strange device to Mario. The device was colored white, and looked all square, but Luigi open it revealing one small screen on top with some buttons on the button.

 

“Huh? What is this?” asked Mario as he watched the device.

 

“It’s Professor Gadd’s new invention. He gave it to me as thanks for clearing the mansion from all the Boos and returning them where they belong.” Explained Luigi.

 

“Oh! Nice.” Said Mario with a surprised face. “But what its name and useful for?” added Mario.

 

“It’s called Mailbox SP. It can send messages and receive messages just by having another user’s contact. It’s similar to the Mailbox Advance, but more resistant and durable.” Said Luigi.

 

“That’s awesome! But…why are you giving it to me?” said Mario.

 

“I want you to have it. I try to decline to the professor at first, but he insisted. I haven’t used since then because I still keep my old Mailbox Color, so I figured to give it to you.” Said Luigi.

 

“Bro…are you sure?” added Mario while closing the Mailbox SP.

 

“Of course! That way you can contact me and vice-versa and be in touch with each other, while you are gone. And just like the professor, I won’t take a _No_ for an answer.” Said Luigi with a determined tone. Mario took one last glance at the invention and sighed. He put it away on his overall pockets and gave Luigi thumbs up.

 

“Don’t worry bro! I will be back before you know it.” Said Mario. The Mario Bros gave each other a brofist as the Man in Red parted away by entering a Warp Pipe. Luigi sighed and looked at the sky, as he saw the many clouds going and going.

 

 

 

**LOCATION:** **Southwest Side, Toad Town**

**HOUR: 9:02 AM**

 

It was another nice and peaceful day around the town…every citizen has been doing their work by transporting any kind of exportation, items, or simply the captains doing their job at transporting many people of different places to the Mushroom Kingdom, or other Kingdom. Mario walked in and saw many ships go and stop before his eyes…the place hasn’t been this active many years ago, but with a quick visit towards the Beanbean Kingdom and saving it from disaster, really makes something for other parts of the world. Mario entered a building to see the schedule for traveling and saw many designed time and day for each ship to arrive or sail off, but none for Rogueport. Mario looked everywhere and saw a little office called, Information T. Office, and decided to go in. When he entered the office, he saw a female Toad with blonde-hair, blue spots and glasses wearing a business suit, and typing in a computer.

 

“Umm, excuse me, Madame.” Said Mario as he approached the lady.

 

“Good Morning Sir, I’m Loress T. and I’m here to---Oh my gosh! You’re Mario, aren’t you?!” said the lady while still looking at the computer screen, but briefly taking off her look for one minute to attend the man who was none other than Mario.

 

“Heh, heh…yup! Its-a me, Mario!” said Mario while giving a victory sign with his fingers. Loress couldn’t help, but to squeal a little bit…in all of her game span, she didn’t thought on meeting the great hero Mario.

 

“I-It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Mario! W-What brings you here!” said Loress trying to sound cool, but failing.

 

“I’m here to ask about Rogueport.” Said Mario, and saw that the glad and joyful Loress changing her personality to a more sad and bitter.

 

“Oh…Rogueport? We…We don’t have any schedule for Rogueport.” Said Loress with a disappointing tone. This made Mario confused.

“R-Really? Not a single hour or something?” said Mario with a confused tone. Loress sighed.

 

“I mean…we DO have schedules for Rogueport, but…not for passengers. The only ships for that town are used as a way to transport items, repairmen, and sailors who have permission to go into the town. I’m sorry, Mr.Mario.” said Loress with a sad face.

 

“Mrs. Loress, are you sure there is not a single boat that can take me there? Its really important!” said Mario.

 

“Sorry…even if there is something I could do, my boss would end my game if he knew. And by ending my game, it means that I could get fired, lose coins, and possibly end my game by not having enough food.” Said Loress with a neutral face as she put a finger on her chin, imagining everything that she just said.

 

“I-It’s just…the princess needs me. She went there a little while ago, alongside Toadsworth. She sent me a letter telling me that I should go as well.” Said Mario while keeping a secret about the whole treasure-hunting. Loress closed her eyes and began to think…

“It really confuse me. Why her highness would go to such a place like that? Unless…” said Loress.

 

“What is it?” said Mario.

 

“Hmm…while there is no ship with a programmed schedule, nothing says in the book for dummies about letting a Captain travel toward the sea.” Said Loress while adjusting her suit as she changed the topic. She began to type in something in the computer and Mario gained more hope just by hearing the last sentence. “All right…according to this, there is a captain here on this building with no programmed job. He is known for traveling towards the Rogueport, Delfino Isle, and LavaLava Island.” Said Loress.

 

“That’s great! Who is him?” said Mario with a huge smile.

 

“He is known as Captain Kyaput T. He is an old Toad with a grumpy attitude, and a white mustache. He is mostly seen on the bar of Chuckle Juice when he doesn’t have any work. Maybe he is in there.” Said Loress.

 

“Oh, this is perfect! Thank you so much! How can I repay you for this?!” said Mario with a smile.

 

“Well…having the pleasure to meet the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom is enough payment for me.” Said Loress. Mario blushed a little bit, and thanked her once again before turning towards the exit. “Also maybe some recognition by the princess as well! That can raise my coins in my next payment.” Added Loress with a wink, as Mario only gave her thumbs up as he began to search for the bar and thus, finding the captain.

 

Mario entered the cafeteria in hopes of finding some kind of clue for the captain, he asked a couple of Toads near the area, and pointed at one door that had the sign of Best Chuckle Juice in Toad Town, and assumed that could be the bar. Mario entered the little area and saw indeed that it was the bar, and saw that it was near empty if it wasn’t for one single person who was sitting on a table. The one who was in there was a Toad whose face wasn’t visible because of he was turned around on Mario’s vision, but he could manage to see that the Toad had orange spots and was wearing a captain cap and uniform, and there was little white hair coming from the cap. Mario approached the man, and waved at him.

 

“Good morning, sir…I’m----“said Mario but was interrupted by a sudden shush from the man.

 

“Ssshhh…this place can be peaceful when there is no talking. Have a seat if you want, since you approached me.” Said the Toad offering the little seat in front of him. Mario could see that the table he was on, had some a food plate already empty with a vine bottle. He didn’t want to reject the man’s offer since it matched perfectly for the description by Loress. “Good ol’ Chuckle Juice with some Big Eggs…perfect combination, for an old captain like me.” Said the captain with a little laugh.

 

“Ahem…sir, if you don’t mind…are you Captain Kyaput?” asked Mario while sitting down.

 

“Why yes, chap! I’m the famous Captain Kyaput T.” said the captain while striking a pose.

 

“That’s good! I’ve been looking for you. My name is Mario, by the way.” Said Mario while offering his hand. The captain smirked and received the handshake.

 

“Huh! So this is what the hero Mario looks like this close. I thought you’ll be more muscular in person.” Said Kyaput while laughing at his joke. Mario nervously laughed as well.

 

“Heh, yeah…anyways, I’m here to ask you a favor if it isn’t too much.” Said Mario. He saw how Kyaput stopped laughing and looked at him directly into his eyes. “Captain…can you get me to Rogueport?” said Mario staring at him as well. The Captian closed his eyes for a moments and time passed.

 

“No.” responded Kyaput as he still remained with his eyes closed.

 

“What?! Why not?” said Mario a little bit surprised by the answer.

 

“Rogueport isn’t a place for you. In fact, that filthy location isn’t a place for anyone around here. That town isn’t like the average dilly-daily stuff everyone does.” Stated Kyaput.

 

“And…why is that?” said Mario still surprised by the answer.

 

“That town is full of criminals…any kind of it, actually. It’s their hideout for either escaping of paying taxes or ending someone else game…it’s not a great place at all and I wouldn’t recommend it if you are going for a peaceful vacation. Not only that…but if the rumors are true then I don’t think it will be worth it for just a stupid old mushroom.” Said the captain as he sighed.

 

“But…but I have to go! Some bad guys aren’t anything new to me.” Said Mario with confidence.

 

“Look…I understand that you are the hero and all, but like I said. It’s not a great place at all. In fact, many people that aren’t criminals then they become part of the Pianta Mafia right there or there are some crazy people trying to find some kind of treasure.” Explained the captain.

 

“That is the reason why I should go!” said Mario with determination.

 

“You want to become part of Don Pianta Mafia?!? I thought you were a good guy!!” said the captain all surprised.

“What?! No! Princess Peach is there, and she told me to go as well.” Explained Mario, a little bit taken off by the state of the captain.

 

“The Princess is there?!? What is wrong with the youth now days?! What is she even doing right there?!!” asked the captain with fear.

 

“Uhhhh… ***sigh*** …look, Peach sent me a letter saying that she found a treasure map on Rogueport and wants all of us to hunt it. I got it right here.” Said Mario as he took his suitcase and open it to grab the treasure map and show it to the captain.

 

“Hmm…” said Kyaput as he took a quick glance at the map. “Well I’ll be darned…it really is a treasure map. That means that the rumors were true then. Rogueport hides a treasure in there…but why show all these places? I’m not familiar with those.” Added Kyaput while inspecting the other locations in the map. This map…gave the Toad some strange vibes. Vibes that no other sailor could feel even when they were close to the ocean’s wrath.

 

“You see why I have to go there?” said Mario. Kyaput closed his eyes once again, and began to think. While he avoided Rogueport all he could in his career, knowing that the Princess of the Kingdom is right there without any protection and having clues about a treasure in a criminal and mafia filled town is a red flagpole for every citizen…he shouldn’t just leave it like that.

 

“Fine…I’ll take you there. BUT! Only take you to there, after that I will be off.” Said Kyaput while adjusting his cap and standing up. This made Mario smile upon hearing that.

 

“Really?! Thank you so much, captain!” said Mario as well standing up barely containing the excitement.

 

“Yeah, yeah…might hurry up and follow me. The boat should still be on its usual place.” Said Kyaput while going towards the exit of the bar. Mario nodded and followed him as both of them exited from the cafeteria. As they got out, they finally reached the boat which was that big…it was suitable for three or four persons including the captain; it was all blue with the wheels being colored yellow and on the wood part of the boat there were some words on it that spelled S.S Captain of the Cheep Seas. Needless to say anything, the captain and Mario boarded the ship and settled everything for their little trip.

 

“Now listen here Mario…this trip will be long, so if you have to go to the bathroom or do anything else before parting then I suggest you to do it now.” Said Kyaput.

 

“No thanks, captain. I’m fine and ready to go towards Rogueport.” Said Mario with huge determination.

 

“All right then…away we go!” said Kyaput as he adjusted his cap and entered the Captain’s cabin to get the boat ready.

* * *

 

 

And just like that…the ship began its trip towards Rogueport with Mario putting away his suitcase and grabbing a near chair to sit down. He slowly looked how Toad Town began to get away from him second by second. After Toad Town was no longer visible, Mario sighed and looked in front of him nothing but the waves and some Dolphins jumping from the water as well as the Cheep Cheeps. The sun was refreshing and the wind was so peaceful on days like these were nothing wrong could go and without Bowser wreaking havoc then Mario figured that everything would be fine. Many hours have passed and it seems that their trip wasn’t going anywhere… not only that, but it seems that the day wasn’t in Mario’s favor as they encounter a huge storm throughout the hours, but luckily the storm didn’t endure too much as only 30 minutes have passed. The Captain T. Kyaput decided to tell everything that he knew about Rogueport towards the plumber. A town that had no hope on being peaceful or rather comforting. It is said that this town’s purpose was to guard something, but they didn’t understand what kind of thing is being guarded. Many rumors, and tales that sounded ridiculous, but Mario could only know the truth as he hold the key to all of this. As Mario gazed on the waves, he yawned and his eyes were getting sleepy…he figured that this would be the best time to take a nap; afterall, it was a rare opportunity to get some peaceful slumber on his adventure. He laid down and closed his eyes as the boat was still on its course to the famous Rogueport…

 

 

**LOCATION:** **The Sea by the Decks, Rogueport**

**HOUR:** **1:20 PM**

 

 

“So here we are…the town filled with secrets and criminals…” said Kyaput as he was getting close to stop the boat on the decks of Rogueport. “Better get Mario.” Added the Captain as he exited the cabin and found Mario asleep.

 

“ ***SNORE*** Ahh, ravioli….*SNORE* Ahh, spaghetti….*SNORE* Ahhh, mamma-mia.” Mumbled Mario deep in his sleep.

 

“Excuse me, Mario?” said Kyaput trying to wake Mario, but failing. “Please wake up!” try once again the captain, but still failing as Mario continue to mumble Italian food. “MARIO! WAKE UP!” shouted the captain with little patience and this time he manages to wake Mario.

 

“AAAHHHH! NO! IT WASN’T ME! The penguin lady accused me without----Oh.” Said Mario a little bit scared at waking up, but finally coming back to reality. “What is it, Captain Kyaput?” said Mario while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

 

“Rogueport has come into view! Look!” said the captain with eager as he pointed towards Rogueport. Mario stood up very fast and saw the awaited town he is been mention since the letter he got. It wasn’t that big compared to Toad Town, but being the only town surrounded by water he understands why the small place and if everything that Captain Kyaput said was true then it will make more sense.

 

“So that is Rogueport, huh?” said Mario while looking at the town.

 

“Yes…the same ol’ Rogueport. We’ll arrive shortly. Please get ready to disembark.” Said the captain as he return back to his cabin while Mario nodded and got ready with his suitcase.

 

Second by second…the boat was getting closer to Rogueport and he saw some of the closer citizens who were sailors, lifting some crates, selling Cheep Cheeps, or simply drinking. Finally, the boat has arrived to the closest deck and stopped completely. Some sailors looked at the boat and some of them recognized the ship by its name, while others simply shrug it off. Mario began to look around the area, but he couldn’t find Princess Peach…there was no trace of her or even Toadsworth. Captain Kyaput got out from the cabin and sighed as he felt nervous being around all the eyes looking at him or his boat.

 

“Ahem! I must apologize…we were supposed to be here a couple hours ago. Rough weather, I guess…these waters really know how to behave according to its location.” Said the Captain with a sad look.

 

“Uhhh, thank you captain. I know that you said that you were going to take me only on Rogueport and that’s it, but…Peach isn’t here.” Said Mario. The captain was surprised and feared the worst at first, but he slowly calmed down and searches around to see any sign of the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom.

 

“Hmmm…I don’t know, but it seems that she isn’t here. Knowing this place, I suppose she must be somewhere else. Wouldn’t blame her for that.” Said the captain.

 

“ ***sigh*** Yeah…must be that.” Said Mario to himself. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Captain, I’m grateful for taking me here. You can go now, this is my stop.” Said Mario while getting off the boat. Kyaput looked at him with surprise.

 

“What?? Are you sure? I DID tell you about the sordid tales of this place, didn’t I?” said the Captain.

 

“Yes, and I’m aware of it. If those tales are true then someone has to make sure the princess is-a safe, doesn’t it?” said Mario with a smile. The captain made a salute as he adjusted his cap once again.

 

“I understand. You be careful here.” Said Kyaput as he nodded and returned towards his cabin. In a matter of seconds, the boat sailed away while Mario simply waved at the boat until it was no longer visible. With his mind settled, Mario prepared to look for Princess Peach.

 

When he was alone the first thing he notice was the many eyes that were on him. Some of the glares from the sailors were piercing enough to put anyone on their nerves, and Mario was trying to keep his cool. Freaking out or showing any sweat while being a foreigner could display some kind of bad image at first, and being in a town that had rumors of being filled with criminals, mafia or any bad people then it wasn’t the best move. Some of the sailors continued with their work after the ship sailed to the ocean once again, but other sailors still were giving Mario the glare. Mario tried to ignore, but in a way it failed yet he still remain focus on his goal…finding Princess Peach. While walking in front and earning some push from the citizens of the town, he still saw no sign of Peach; he tried to ask if anyone has seen her, but figure out that it wasn’t the best move either. He saw some staircases that lead to another part of the town, and figured that the decks had no sign or clue about Princess Peach. At this rate he thought that finding Toadsworth would a better idea since he is always around her, and while he was heading to the stairs, there was a shouting.

 

“HEY!! What do you want?!? GET AWAY FROM ME!!” shouted what it appeared to be a female voice. Mario and everyone saw where the shriek came from and saw a blonde ponytailed female pink Goomba wearing an explorer uniform and helmet being cornered by three unknown man who were using the same kind of uniform.

 

“Oh, come it off, you airhead! I know it’s tough with you, but don’t play dumb with me!” said Lord Crump. Mario got in closer to see what was going on, while everyone else simply just witnesses the whole situation. “I’ve seen you walking around this dump to ask information about the Crystal Stars! I’m now in charge of asking, so be a good girl and tell us what you know. Right. NOW.” Commanded more fiercely Lord Crump. The three soldiers step in closer towards the girl and she retreated of course…scared of what might be a dangerous situation.

 

“NEVER! I don’t have anything to say to you creeps. Eww!” said the girl with a fake disgusting face. Lord Crump and the soldiers got angrier by that, but the leader remained relaxed.

 

“Well then…I suppose it won’t be demise if a little sassy girl like you remained with 1-up in her game.” Said Lord Crump with a menacingly smile that send chills to the girl. “Buh! Buh! Huh, huh, huh! Boys, we are taking this firebrand to our fortress.” Commanded Lord Crump.

 

“We’re on it, Lord Crump.” Said Xey with an X salute. Both white-wearing soldiers took another step closer which made the girl retract as well, and now sweating.

 

“S-Stop! Stop right there, you weirdos! I’ll scream…really!” said the explorer wearing girl trying to sound threatening, but failing miserably. The soldiers smiled at her bluff and got in closer. The girl was now in a life-or-death situation…she didn’t know these people or has anything to do with them, but she needed help…now! She turned around to see who was willingly to step in and call this situation or even call someone who could help, but everyone had their eyes off the situation trying to ignore it or simply act as nothing wrong is happening.

 

“(Dang it…why won’t ANYONE help me! I’m being surrounded by A-class weirdos right here!)” Thought the girl with sweating coming off her. (“!”) However, some of her hope regained when she saw a man in red having a worried look on his face and being close to the place she was at. She didn’t know this man, but right now it wasn’t the time to be nitpicky on who could save her…plus the hammer on his back could be useful for giving a Whack-a-bump to those guys. Without hesitating, the girl ran towards Mario and hid behind his back.

“Like I’d go anywhere with you lunatics! Hmph!” said the girl with a fierce tone. The soldiers looked at the man, and weren’t surprised at all, but still a little bit annoyed by how this situation escalated into something that public was now involved.

 

“And WHAT do you think YOU’RE doing, chump?!” stated Lord Crump with a cold tone. Mario was slightly surprised by how this random girl ran towards her just to hide, but given her situation it was understandable.

 

“Wait, me?” said Mario with a confused tone.

 

“My eyes are on a brat, and a weakly chump, so yes YOU! You think you can screw up with my plans!?” stated Lord Crump while walking closer towards the duo.

 

“Wait! Wait! I don’t want any trouble here! I don’t know what’s going on, but this is getting out of hand.” Said Mario trying to resolve the situation without any ugly end, but none of them was listening.

 

“BAH! It’s always something…looks like I’m going to give you a taste of the old CRUMP-A-BOMB!!” shouted Lord Crump as he charged towards Mario and jumping with force trying to slam Mario. Mario, fortunately, grabbed the girl and jumped away from the attack of the purple commander.

 

“KYA!” shouted the pink Goomba while being grabbed all of sudden by Mario.

 

“Oof!” said Mario as he landed on the ground after jumping.

 

 

“Heh…not bad. But still not enough!” stated Lord Crump while getting up from the floor.

 

“T-Thank you. But right now, its battle time, Mister Man. Try to do anything to beat this freak of the week, ok?” said the girl with a slightly blush. Mario gently put the girl on the floor so she could stand, and he nodded while getting out his hammer.

 

“Mister…please retreat now. I don’t want to hurt you.” Said Mario with a fierce tone.

 

“HMPH! Don’t get cocky, you pebble!” said Lord Crump while charging towards Mario finally engaging to combat.

 

Mario reacted fast, and jumped on him and bounced adding extra damage to the leader as he grabbed his head from the attack (Lord Crump HP:3/5), and try to grab Mario, but he simply dodged the sudden grab with a jump. The girl simply looked in amaze as how the man was handling this fight very easily. Lord Crump got angrier and try to slam once again the plumber, but Mario counterattack with a jump and connected his fist towards Lord Crump’s face sending him to the ground once again (Lord Crump HP:2/5). Lord Crump tried to get up, but Mario saw a chance on putting an end to the battle as he took out his hammer and charged towards the commander who was still struggling to get up. When Mario got close enough he swing his hammer and connected to Lord Crump’s body who earned a huge damage and finally knocking him away and putting an end to the battle. Mario took a deep breath and putted away his hammer as he saw that the fight was over. Some of the persons who watched the battle were surprised at how a man with his size like Mario could defeat another one twice his size. Some of them applauded to Mario while others simply ignore him.

“WOW! He is strong!”

“Dat was fancy dan de ol’ trip I got with me crew.”

“Tch…he is nothing special.”

“Could put to shame those hooligans.”

“Snail should see this guy!”

“Don Pianta is gonna recruit this fella.”

 

“Sweet! That’s what I’m talking about! Wow…I gotta say you’re tougher than you look, mister.” Said the girl as she ran towards Mario and hugged his arm with full excitement.

 

“Lord Crump!!” shouted both soldiers as they surrounded him and help him get up. Lord Crump cringed in pain, and saw the dirt on his clothes as he knew that the plumber best him in battle. However, he simply got up and started to laugh.

 

“Buh! Buh! Buh, huh, huh, huh! I have to say…you got quite a decent strength, I’ll give you that. Guess that I shouldn’t have underestimated you.” Said Lord Crump with a creepy smile. Both Mario and the girl looked dead in the eye at Lord Crump.

 

“Look man…the fight is over. Leave this girl alone, and don’t try to attack anyone else!” ordered Mario with a serious tone. Lord Crump only laughed at the little sentence he heard.

 

“Buh, huh! Unfortunately for you…this means that I have no choice. ITS GO TIME!!!” shouted Lord Crump. With that, some of the citizens who were in the scene suddenly took their clothes off to reveal the same X pattern uniform that the soldiers were wearing and got the same kind of lens. Around thirty-five undercover soldiers surrounded Mario and the girl. Even with max strength, without help from the Star Spirits there was no way in Underwhere that Mario is going to win this battle.

 

“PUNISH HIM!!” commanded Lord Crump, as all the undercover soldiers jumped in the air trying to pin down Mario.

 

“Grrr…No choice then.” Said Mario as he prepared a fireball in his right hand. The girl was surprised by how this man just summoned a fireball without the help of a Fire Flower. “Stay close.” Said Mario as he grabbed the girl by his left hand. Without any warnings, Mario throws the fireball to the ground which provoked a huge smoke that covered everything in that place. Mario coughed a little bit, but with the girl still gripping his left hand, he slowly crawls alongside her towards a chance to escape.

 

“Phew! What a bunch of loons.” Said the girl as she and Mario were out of the smoke. With the soldiers still making a disrupt on that place, the smoke just keep getting bigger.

 

“Tell me about it…” said Mario with a little smile.

 

“Let’s just sneak out of here.” Said the girl while she pointed the entrance of the main plaza. Mario nodded and both of them made their way towards the main plaza. Lord Crump was still coughing from the smoke, and got annoyed by it. With a simply wave of his hands, he cleared the smoke.

 

“STOP!!!” shouted Lord Crump as the smoke finally cleared out and the soldiers stopped their rampage.

 

“Grrr! You darn little…where did they go?!? YOU! Johnson! Have you seen them?!” shouted Lord Crump. The soldier simply shrugged and nervously shook his head. Lord Crump began to stare at every soldier and none of them had a clue of where the duo went off.

 

“CRUD! THEY BOLTED!” spat Lord Crump. He was livid about this, but slowly cooled off and began to look at his surroundings to see the remaining citizens who stood there watching everything. Not wanting to cause more public reactions, he simply took out a walkie-talkie.

“Beldam…this is Crump here. This place is a complete failure! Bring your sisters over here so we could get back to the base! Our identities might get compromised.” Said Lord Crump with a fierce tone on the walkie-talkie.

 

 

**LOCATION: Main Plaza, Rogueport**

 

**HOUR: 1:34 PM**

 

Mario and the girl finally reached the main plaza of Rogueport and catch their breath.

“Phew! Glad we are safe.” Said Mario still trying to catch his breath.

 

“Wow! Mister! You really are strong! You…totally saved back there.” Said the girl with a blush.

 

“Heh…it was a pleasure.” Said Mario with a victory sign. The next thing that Mario knew was that he was suddenly kissed by the cheek from this girl. Mario was frozen by that while the girl simply giggled.

 

“Tee hee…you really put a heroic act.” Said the girl with a  smile.

“O-Oh…you know…I’m quite the hero.” Said Mario with a blush and a little smile. It was all déjà vu for him…for some reason.

 

“My name is Goombella.” Said the girl while introducing herself towards Mario with a little wink. “I’m a student at the University of Goom and have 22 years old; currently being in the last year of my college and doing my social service right now. Nice to meet ya!” added Goombella with a smile.

 

“Oh! Well it’s nice to meet you, Goombella. My name is Mario.” Introduced Mario himself.

 

“Mario?! Wait…like the famous guy of Mushroom Kingdom? Wow! I can’t believe I just meet you! Kinda make sense since you saved me and all.” Said Goombella with excitement.

 

“Heh…yeah. I got that from all the places I go.” Said Mario with a laugh.

 

“Cool. But…uhh…no offense, but it seems that you just rolled in this town. Right?” said Goombella.

 

“Yup! I’m the new guy if that’s what you’re talking about.” Said Mario.

 

“Yeah, man…I already HATE it here! Just being here two days and I just met with every FREAK and WEIRDO IN HERE! Which is the same since EVERYONE in this town is that KIND of people!” said Goombella with frustration. “I mean…this place is called **_Rogueport_** for some reason, but I thought it was just for publicity or tourist attraction!” added Goombella.

 

“Heh…no kidding.” Said Mario as he somehow saw some people close to them hearing that and glaring daggers at both of them. The last thing he needed is another fight.

 

“Yeah…if it wasn’t for my grade and the **_legendary treasure_** , this place surely would be a desert.” Said Goombella while rolling her eyes. At the mention of the treasure, Mario ignored the entire world and saw Goombella with surprise.

 

“A treasure!? That is the reason why I’m here as well!” said Mario.

 

“What? You’re looking for the legendary treasure too? Seriously?” asked Goombella with disbelief, but she saw a little piece of weathered paper coming from one of the pockets of Mario’s backpack. “Woah, woah, woah, woah! What you got there?!” asked Goombella with surprise. Mario was confused at first, but saw what Goombella was talking about.

 

“Huh? This?” said Mario as he got the legendary treasure map. Goombella took a good look and was fully astonished.

 

“OH MY GRAMBI!! THAT IS THE **_LEGENDARY TREASURE MAP_**!!” shouted Goombella as she suddenly grabbed the map from Mario to get a better look. “You HAVE to tell me where you got this!” said Goombella barely containing her excitement.

 

“Princess Peach sent me this map.” Said Mario. As he said that, he remembered why he was here in the first place. He has to find Peach! The decks weren’t an option, but now he is in the Main Plaza of Rogueport so he should be looking right now when suddenly.

 

“Great! Hoogly-boogly! If it isn’t, Master Mario!” said an old voice. Mario and Goombella looked at the direction the voice was coming from and saw an old Toad with brown spots and wearing little glasses and a royal brown suit holding a walking stick with a brown mushroom on its peak.

 

“Toadsworth?” said Mario. Indeed it was none other than the chancellor of the Mushroom Kingdom and guardian of Princess Peach. However, Mario was surprised to see Toadsworth all alone.

 

“Hmm, bit of a coincidence bumping into one another in this place. So tell me Master Mario…what brings you here to this wretched little brug?” said Toadsworth.

 

“I’m looking for Princess Peach. She sent me a letter with a map telling me to bring it here.” Said Mario as he showed his suitcase.

 

“Hmm, ahh! Indeed! Princess Peach sent you a letter with the map!” said Toadsworth remembering that night in their little room as she was writing the letter while Toadsworth simply recommending love phrases.

 

“Yes! Where is she?” asked Mario with a smile.

 

“Huh??” was the only thing Toadsworth could say. Mario could feel a little bump on his throat when he heard that. “You’re asking where Princess Peach is?” said Toadsworth with a confused tone and widen eyes.

 

“Yes…where is she?” asked Mario once again but this time feeling a little bit insecure.

 

“Erhmm…I was…just about to ask you that, Mister Mario.” Said Toadsworth a heartbreaking tone mixed with confusion.

 

“WHAT?!” said Mario a little bit loud.

 

“Yes…I don’t know where she is, Master Mario. In fact…I haven’t seen her since last night!” said Toadsworth with a sad tone. Mario was feeling dizzy at this point…he didn’t thought that Peach would just…go poof after sending a letter! If it was a prank, it wasn’t a good one either.

 

At that moment, when Mario saw the fear on Toadsworth’s eyes…he could tell that he was being serious and it all makes sense. Toadsworth no way in Underwhere would let Peach wander on her own on a night…especially on this town. Mario also was aware that Bowser hasn’t been active these months and if it was a plan of Bowser, then Toadsworth would contact him no matter the hour or day. So where was she? Where was Princess Peach?! Mario at that moment knew…that the rumors of Rogueport being a filthy town…was coming into a reality to him rather than just plain exaggeration.

“WHAT IN THE UNDERWHERE ARE YOU SAYING TOADSWORTH?!?” shouted Mario all worried and frustrated upon hearing a not-so-good response from Toadsworth.

 

“Master Mario! Please calm down! You’re causing a ruckus over here!” said Toadsworth rather calmed trying to settle the exasperated plumber in red. Indeed Mario was causing a scene as some of the people around them were just staring at the trio with the only exception being four different people. Two different gangs; one that had two Pianta men in business suits while the other two simply ported the clothes from the town wielding Spears and appeared to be some kind of bird species. They decide to take this chance to attack each other with the aftermath coming very quickly with the two business wearing man coming triumphant. Goombella was rather uneasy with all those eyes fixed on them.

 

“Umm…Mario? He is right.” Added Goombella in an uneasy tone. Mario composed himself and saw the people so he could only breath in and exhale relaxing himself.

 

“I’m sorry Toadsworth. I don’t what get over me.” Apologized Mario.

 

“No needs for apologize Master Mario. I understand where those emotions came from. Honestly I felt like that too upon seeing that the princess hasn’t return for about four hours and you know my heart can’t take those kinds of feelings.” Said Toadsworth while holding his chest.

 

“She has been gone for that long?” said Mario with a worrying tone.

 

“You know how headstrong she is. One moment I take my eye off her and she is gone! In fact, we shouldn’t be here for this long…my original plans were to stop here for some fuel, but you know how she is.” Said Toadsworth. Mario didn’t like the sound of that…what if that letter was just bait for him? What if Bowser is behind…then it finally came to him! BOWSER!

 

“Toadsworth! What about Bowser?! Did you see any sign of Goomba or Koopa around here?!” said Mario once again getting all tense.

 

“Whoa! I’m right here.” Said Goombella a little annoyed.

 

“Sorry, heh.” Said Mario with a blush.

 

“That was my first assumption, but we haven’t heard any activity of that pest since months and no signs of Goomba or Koopa…well besides her.” Said Toadsworth while pointing at the blonde girl who was only hearing the conversation.

 

“Hey!” Said Goombella as she put her hands on her hips.

 

“Don’t worry…she isn’t acquaintance with the Bowser’s Goomba troop.” Defended Mario.

 

“Oh! Well I’m glad to hear that. But that would be the good and bad news at the same time.” Said Toadsworth with a small smile.

 

“Huh? What do you mean by that?” asked Goombella.

 

“The good news is that Bowser isn’t involved so that means we won’t have to deal with him…but that also means that we don’t have any hints on where Princess Peach so we are in zero here.” Said Toadsworth with a sad face. “In fact…I fear that we have the possibility that she may never return.” Added Toadsworth with a tone that could put anyone into a misery state.

 

“Please don’t say that Toadsworth. I’ll find her.” Said Mario with confidence.

 

“Thanks…I’m feeling better with you here, Master Mario. We know we’ll find her. I know we can!” said Toadsworth with a few hint of determination. Mario could only nod with a smile. “…But, I know my place Master Mario. I’m not up for this task.” Added Toadsworth with his head facing the ground. What good could he do? He is an old man who is only capable to watch over the kingdom and the princess and he already failed on doing the latter.

 

“Don’t worry…I’ll do everything in my power to find her. Anything, or any obstacle I’ll overcome to save her.” Said Mario with determinated tone.

 

“You have my gratitude as always Master Mario. The Princess and I were settled in that inn. If you want to come and relax whenever you feel low on health then I highly recommend it.” Said Toadsworth while pointing at a nearby building who had an Inn sign on it.

 

“Will do Toadsworth.” Said Mario with thumbs up.

 

“I bids farewell to you Master Mario. Be careful out there…this town can be…rough.” Said Toadsworth while waving goodbye to the sole protector of the kingdom as he went towards the inn.

 

“Peach…where are you?” said Mario while looking at the sky filled with mixed emotions. Happy that she isn’t in hands of Bowser, Sad that she is some sort of danger that not even he can think of, Angry that SOMEONE dared to give any harm to her, and finally confused…confused on what to do. Where does he will even start? He knows the Mushroom Kingdom by the back of his hand, but he never visited this place before…or even heard about it. He is lost.

 

“Uhh….Mario?” said Goombella while touching Mario’s shoulders.

 

“Huh?” said Mario finally coming to himself. The sudden turn of his head made Goombella yelp in surprise and took of her hands off his shoulders with a little blush.

 

“Umm…uhhh, Princess Peach? Did he mean, like, Peach the Mushroom Kingdom Princess?!?” said Goombella at first shy, but then confused.

 

“Yes. The same and only one.” Said Mario with a nod.

 

“This….This IS CRAZY! Princess…PEACH sent you this map?!” asked a flabbergasted Goombella while holding the map as in making more valid her point.

 

“I guess…she sent me a letter that contained the map.” Said Mario as he carefully took back the map from Goombella. “Wherever she got this map could be connected on her disappearance.” Said Mario with a troubled expression.

 

“Whoa…this is intense.” Said Goombella while looking everywhere. Looking for an answer maybe?

 

“Tell me about it.” Added Mario.

 

“Well, where could she have gone then?” asked Goombella.

 

“I have NO clue. I barely know this place, and even if I want to search for her, I would just get lost in a moment.” Replied Mario.

 

“Hmmm…do you think that maybe she got sick of waiting and decided to go look for the treasure on her own?” suggested Goombella.

 

“No. I don’t think so. Toadsworth say that originally they decided to stop here to get fuel and that’s it. So I think that Peach wouldn’t know this place either.” Answered Mario while putting his finger on his chin thinking. “Even if that would be the case, why would she do that without the treasure map?” said Mario.

 

“That’s true.” Said Goombella.

 

“ ***sigh*** I don’t know what to do. This is hopeless…” said Mario with a frustrated tone.

 

“Oooh! Ooooh! Oooh! I got an idea!” said Goombella a little bit too happy considering the situation.

 

“Huh? What is it then?” asked a curious Mario.

 

“How about we go my professor’s place?” offered Goombella with a smile.

 

“Huh? Your professor’s place?” said now a confused Mario.

 

“Yeah! He came here years before I even got here! Some even say that he live here ages before our University was founded….though that is a rumor.” Explained Goombella.

“And how is that going to help us?” said Mario with a confused tone.

“Well, if he lives here then he is probably the only person that knows this place from up to down. He could help us get around this town before we get thrashed down by another creep.” Said Goombella, and with that Mario regained his usual chirpy tone.

 

“That’s…brilliant! It might work!” said Mario with a smile, all hope that he lost was now recovered.

 

“Yeah! The best thing about it is that he came here in hopes to discover something about the legendary treasure and more about this town.” Said Goombella happy too that she managed to get Mario happy once again.

 

“Good…that’s good. No. That is-a Awesome!!” said Mario fully happy and hopeful that he might get to see Princess Peach once again.

 

“Great! We are all good then! Let’s go, Mario!” said Goombella as she joined in the adventure with Mario.

 

“YEAH!!” shouted Mario in happiness as he began to take the first step into his new journey…….

 

Then two steps…

….

 

Then he stops.

 

 

“Wait…” said Mario coming to a stop as Goombella hasn’t move from her spot yet. “Where does he live anyway?” asked Mario which made Goombella fall to the ground in a comedic effect.

 

“Oh! Right…heh, heh, heh…funny story actually.” Said Goombella while scratching her neck with a blush either out of embarrassment or plain blush. Mario’s left eyebrow lift from a moment in confusion. “The thing is… being here for two days wasn’t enough to find my professor since I wasted on you know…trying to know this place and ask a few persons about the map or treasure so that way I could impress him.” Said Goombella while fidgeting with her fingers.

 

“Oh…” said Mario as his face filled with hope was crushed with just one sentence.

 

“B-B-But it’s not all that bad! If we search around this town maybe we could find someone who knows him. After all, living here for so long would make you recognizable…or at least I think so.” Said Goombella trying to ease the situation.

 

“You really think so?” said Mario still unsure about that.

 

“Yeah, trust me on this one. Besides...after we found him then maybe we could connect the treasure map with Peach and find her! How hard is to find an old Goomba anyway?” said Goombella with a smile.

 

“Well…you’re right on that one. Okay then…Let’s-a go!” said Mario returning to his usual self with a victory sign.

 

Without dilly-daling anymore, Mario got a hold of his suitcase and he alongside Goombella started their search for the professor. Needless to say it was rather useless since most of the people either ignored or got away from Mario. Goombella didn’t help the situation as each time they decided to talk to any of the citizens of the town it would be the same answer:

 

“Whoa fella…didn’t your parents taught you about strangers?”

“Beat it, bob!”

“I don’t know squat!”

“Get the Underwhere out of here!”

“Out of my sight.”

“Sorry, can’t talk.”

 

Mario at this point was getting more and more frustrated by each response. However, Goombella remained uncharacteristically calmed during all those attempts on getting information which was kind of strange since knowing little bit of her, Mario could tell that by the first two responses she would get angry or tense just like that. Mario DID notice however, that during all those questions Goombella had a book with her which would make some notes every time they talked to someone.

 

“Hey…uhmm, Goombella?” began Mario.

 

“Hmm? What is it?” said Goombella still focused on her book.

 

“I don’t mean to interfere on your business, but what is that notebook you are holding for?” said Mario with curiosity.

 

“Oh! This little thing?” said Goombella closing her book and holding closer to Mario. Mario could only nod as a response. “Well not too brag about it, but this is my tattlebook!” responded Goombella with a smile.

 

“Tattlebook? As in a book that contains the secrets of everyone?” said Mario still confused.

 

“What?! No silly…that is a diary.” Giggled Goombella upon the misunderstanding of Mario. “This book I use it for my research. Everything I saw, talk, or heard about it…I write it here.” Replied Goombella.

 

“Everything?” said Mario now once again with curiosity.

 

“You bet! Want to see?” said Goombella offering her book to Mario. Mario smiled and nod as he received the notebook from her blonde friend. Mario could only react surprised as he saw notes and information of every people they talk to. He clearly was surprised, confused and a little bit of worried on how she manage to get that many information with just a few words from those people.

 

“Mamma-Mia…that is-a lot of information.” Said Mario clearly surprised.

 

“Heh…yeah. I guess it’s kind of a habit of mine. But hey! At least we won’t get lost on who to talk next time, am I right?” said Goombella with an awkward smile.

 

“Hah, hah…yeah. Anyways, I think the main plaza doesn’t have anything useful for us.” Said Mario as he gave back the book to Goombella.

 

“Or doesn’t want to give us anything on purpose!” retorted Goombella.

 

“I don’t think that would be the case.” Added Mario with a small smile.

 

“It is! I mean…my professor has been living here for Grambi knows how many long and this creeps can’t even tell us at least something useful?! UGHH!” shouted Goombella while waving her hands in frustration.

 

“Calm down…I’m sure that if we go somewhere else than here then we could find him.” Said Mario trying to ease her up.

 

“Where else we could go? The dock?! No way Johnson! What if those freaks are still there.” Said Goombella still not relaxed.

 

“No, no, no…don’t worry, we aren’t going there. I was thinking that maybe…there?” said Mario while pointing towards the east side of Rogueport. Goombella looked at the direction and her face fall in horror.

 

“Uhhhh…I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Said Goombella losing all her attitude with plain worry.

 

“Why is that?” asked Mario.

 

“That is considered the worst side of this town, and trusts me on that one. They said that a terrible gang hides in there and their own gangsters don’t have any mercy as they warn anyone who dare to step in without paying…will have their games be over.” Said Goombella clearly shaking in fear.

 

“We don’t have many options, Goombella.” Said Mario as he walked towards the entrance to the east side. Goombella at first didn’t follow him, but she reluctantly made her first step. As soon as Mario entered the east part of the town, he was greeted by a bandit crashing into him. Both of them were knocked down on the floor with many of Mario’s bag and hammer falling apart. The bandit smiled and took this chance to grab Mario’s items and escaping from the scene.

 

“Sorry bud! Sorry for you being a suckerrrrr!! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!!” said the bandit with a cocky tone as he disappeared in the corners of the town. Goombella however managed to watch him run fast and almost crashing with her as well.

 

“Hey! What’s were you are going, pal! YEAH! I’M TALKING TO YOU!!” shouted Goombella. She scoffed before seeing Mario still on the floor holding his head trying to get around on what just happen. “Mario!” said Goombella as she went towards him and helps him get up.

 

“Urrghh…Mama-mia…” grumbled Mario while getting the dirt off of him.

“You okay, Mario?” asked a concerned Goombella.

 

“Yeah. Just…a little bit confused at the moment, but nothing….HUH?” said Mario as he noticed that his bag disappeared as well as his hammer. “WHERE IS IT?!” said Mario checking every corner of his pockets and floor.

 

“Where is what?” said Goombella.

 

“My hammer and bag of items! I was just holding them not too long ago!” said Mario still checking his pockets and his back to see where was the backpack.

 

“You gotta wake up Mario. I think that guy just stole your hammer and stuff….probably some coins too.” Said Goombella.

 

“What?!” said Mario trying to see his wallet and noticing that half of his money was gone. “Ah dang it.” Said Mario.

 

“UGH! I really HATE this town! Just started our journey and we already gut mugged.” Scoffed Goombella as she crossed her arms. This town really was testing her patience and she was already hot level as she was already.

 

“Goombella…by any chance you saw who did it? The only thing I remember was a tall guy with some blue sweater or something like that.” Said Mario putting his wallet back where it belonged before something ELSE happen to it.

 

“As a matter of fact, yes I did. I saw him ran towards a creepy corner right in the main plaza of this dump.” Said Goombella pointing the direction the bandit went.

 

“That’s great! We should head there then.” Said Mario with determination.

 

“What about finding Proffesor Frankly?” asked Goombella.

 

“I’m pretty sure he won’t go anywhere. Maybe we could even crash into him by finding that thief.” Said Mario with a smile as he went towards the main plaza.

 

“I don’t think its going to be that easy.” Said Goombella with a sarcastic tone.

 

“Oh come on…what happened to that enthusiasm of yours before?” teased Mario.

 

“Hey! Even a cute girl like me shouldn’t be involved witht hose kinds of situations you know.” Said Goombella with a little blush.

 

“Whatever you say cutie. Let’s-a go!” said Mario with a smile.

 

“Hmph! Whatever.” Said Goombella now with a big blush as she heard Mario calling her cutie.

Both Mario and Goombella (reluctantly) went towards the direction the thief ran off to and much to their surprise that place was filled with even more garbage compared to the other places of the town. Goombella couldn’t help but to yelp more than ten times after seeing a lot of cockroaches. Mario was forced to carry her through that place in order to avoid…dirt on her shoes. After checking that corner they finally found a house with a ruined red door. Mario knocked down the door since his hands were occupied at the moment and much to his content he saw the same man who crash into him counting the money, while relaxing in a chair.

 

“EEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!” screeched Goombella as she jumped off Mario’s arms and ran outside the hideout of the thief. Mario wasn’t surprised at her reaction since the hideout was an even more of a dump compared to the trash and most of the garbage lying around on the town. Filled with a lot of cockroaches and even a crime scene, Mario couldn’t help, but to feel a little bit of disgust and pity towards the men.

 

“EEEEEEEOOOooooops….heh, heh, heh…” said the thief as he put the most awkward smile on his face. He didn’t even know how they found his hideout, but then again, hiding in the only place where it was a door on a dark corner isn’t exactly the brightest idea he had.

 

“Hello…I-a believe that you have something that-a belongs to me.” Said Mario while getting close to the table. The bandit wasn’t exactly a fighter, but it was kind of his lucky day to get his hands on the hammer of the man in red, not a great weapon but there was no way he would let his treasure get away.

“You are pretty dang persistent buddy! But I won’t let you get ahold of this prize!” said the thug while grabbing the hammer. Mario stops at that moment, but after a few seconds he still went forwards. “STOP! Or else I’ll whack ya like a mole!” threaten the bandit.

 

“Go ahead. Lift that hammer.” Said Mario now with a bored tone.

 

“Your funeral! Say hello to Queen Jaydes for me!” shouted the bandit while trying to lift the hammer. “Hmm?” said the bandit as he struggled on lifting the hammer. He tried once again with more force, but to no avail. He was a nervous-wreck as he tried so hard on lifting the hammer, but not even one inch he could move it. “WHAT THE?!” shouted the bandit.

 

“That hammer may look old, but it took me like one whole week before able to lift it without any problem.” Said Mario with a smirk. The bandit now was really cornered…in his own territory! If he wasn’t being humiliated enough then the next he saw was how this man in red was able to lift the hammer.

 

“(Darn it all…)” thought the bandit with frustration in his eyes as he mentally prepared himself for the whacking session he’ll probably get. The best thing he could do was just to shut his eyes and wait for the worst. Mario grabbed back his stuff and saw half of his coins lying around the table. In one moment he thought it would be better to take it back, but he saw the hideout once again and then the thief. He simply sighed and adjusted back his backpack making sure the items were still there.

 

“Hmm. Welp, I guess that’s everything. Next time think very before stealing from a stranger.” Said Mario as he put back his hammer on his back and took ahold of his bag full of items. The bandit was confused after hearing the plumber open and closes the door without doing anything to him. He open his eyes and saw that the hammer and the bag were gone.

 

“Figures.” Said a disappointed bandit, but it was for the best. However he saw that the coins were still there. “Hmph. What a troublesome and weird fella.” Said the bandit with a simply little smile as he check the coins and notice that not a single coin was gotten back by the man.

 

** Meanwhile on the Main Plaza… **

 

“EW! EW! EW! EWWWWWWW!! THAT IS THE LAST TIME I GO AN ABANDONED HOUSE!” shouted Goombella as she was pouring disinfectant on her hands, arms, and all her body. Mario returned and saw a paranoic Goombella flapping her arms wildly on her body.

 

“Hey-a Goombella?” saluted Mario.

 

“EEEK!” yelped Goombella before getting into a defensive position. “You twit! Don’t do that!” said an annoyed Goombella.

 

“My bad, heh, heh. I’m back and got back my things.” Said Mario while showing his hammer and bag.

 

“Oh! Well that’s good, because there is NO way I’ll return to that icky site!” said Goombella while pointing at the corner.

 

“Don’t-a worry. We can resume our search and return to the east side.” Said Mario while pointing to the east side of the town. Goombella more skeptically than ever wasn’t feeling so good on returning to a place filled with thieves, or criminals of the worst kind…..then again most of the town is already filled with that if not even worse with a supposedly mafia roaming through the west side of the town.

 

“Ugh! Fine…Professor Frankly better be right there, or else I’ll have a struck.” Said Goombella with an annoyed tone.

 

“Then lets-a go!” shouted Mario. Both Mario and Goombella resumed their search and entered once again the east side of the town.

 

Needless to say, the east part wasn’t exactly that big compared to the main plaza, but it was filled by a lot of graffiti, crates, and many people who looked for trouble. Goombella was nervous upon seeing some of the glances felling into them, but Mario stood strong and was searching everywhere for any kind of hints towards Professor Frankly.

 

“Goombella?” said Mario.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you see Professor Frankly anywhere near this place?” asked Mario.

 

“Oh! Uhmmm….Hmmm…” said Goombella as she searched through every part of the town, and no signs of him. “Nope. I’m sorry Mario, but he isn’t here.” Said Goombella. Mario was a little bit disappointed, and could only sigh.

 

“Do you even know how he looks?” asked Mario.

 

“Actually….” Said Goombella before stopping. She felt a little bit dumb on not telling Mario how the professor even looked like. “…Yes! Yes I do. He is a little bit old, so it won’t be that hard to find. My teachers said that Professor Frankly has white hair on his sides and a bald spot on the center of his head. He uses some kind of weird-circle glasses, and is always wearing a lab coat. I don’t know how he puts that lab coat considering that both of us are goombas.” Said Goombella

 

“Great…that’s great. That description is more than enough for me.” Said Mario. He started once again on searching, yet he still couldn’t identify anyone that old…or even having white hair. It was more difficult than he thought. How could he even be sure that such person would be residing in a place like this? Probably he could’ve passed away not too long, or have some kind of struck and having to get translated to a hospital either here (if even Rogueport has some kind of clinical center) or in the Mushroom Kingdom.

 

“Maybe we could check that library over there.” Said Goombella.

 

“Huh?” said Mario getting out of his little trance before seeing Goombella pointing at a huge building with a book icon on the door. Mario was astonished on seeing such a huge building. Was that thing even there?! Probably he didn’t have enough time noticing before when that thief bumped into him.

 

“You think he might be there?” asked Mario.

 

“I think so. I mean…he is an investigator and this is a library. It seems pretty convenient to me. Besides…we need to advance further with the plot so that way the Prologue could get finish on this chapter.” Said Goombella.

 

“What was that last part?” said Mario a little bit confused on the last sentence.

 

“Nothing! Nothing at all! No fourth wall breaks right here, heh, heh, heh…” said Goombella with a blush and nervous laugh while scratching the back of her neck. Mario still couldn’t help, but to be a little bit confused on the last part. “Still…I think we might get luck.” Added Goombella.

 

“Okie-Dokie…then lets-a move.” Said Mario as he went towards the door. The first thing they both notice is that there was a sign saying Don’t enter if you are a hooligan or hear an explosion

 

“Explosion?” said a confused Goombella, and just like that they heard a huge explosion coming from inside the library. Both of them jumped at the tremendous sound.

 

“Arrgh! These darn chemical reactions!” said a voice coming from inside the library. Mario couldn’t help, but to enter anyway and was greeted by a cloud of smoke everywhere in that place.

 

“Sir? Anyone? Anybody there is all right?” asked a concerned Mario.

 

“HUH?! WHUZZAT!? DIDN’T YOU KIDS SAW THAT SIGN!? OR ARE YOU LOT SOME KIND OF NO.GOOD GUYS COMING TO STEAL FROM AN OLD GOOMBA?” shouted an old voice from inside the library. If it wasn’t from the smoke, Mario could see who was talking, but all he saw was a silhouette of a small person wearing some kind of coat.

 

“Ugh **…*cough*** , Mario ***cough*** did you really need to crash like tha….Huh?” said Goombella while flapping the smoke from her face. After clearing the smoke, she could recognize the figure and was happy to see it as well. “Oh! Hi there, Professor Frankly!” said Goombella with a smile. Mario couldn’t believe what he heard, but decided to stay silent in case he heard wrong.

 

“Huh? Who else is there? Who wants me?” said the Professor Frankly also clearing the smoke to see better his two uninvited guest.

 

“It’s me! Professor!” said Goombella while getting closer to him as well as Mario did the same. Professor Frankly was doubting at the moment, but then he remembered that a student from his university was going to visit him and aide him on his research so the student could graduate.

 

“Oh! Yes, I’ve seen your face before. Yes…that face.” Said Frankly while struggling to remember Goombella name.

 

“Uhhhh…” said Goombella trying to help him.

 

“No! Wait for it…just a moment. I’ll remember the face.” Said Frankly while putting his hand in front of Goombella’s face.

 

“Uhm…are you sure that you---“ said Mario but was interrupted the same way.

 

“Silence! Don’t do it! I’ll get it right, just wait for it.” Said the Professor Frankly still struggling to get the name. “Ummm…its not Goombriel. Err….its not Elizagoom…Hmmm…Its not Goombario, wait… that is my nephew.” Said Professor Frankly while looking at all directions trying to decipher the female student. Until an exclamation sign went off him.

 

“A-HA! I got it!!!!!” Shouted the professor with an excited tone. “You’re Goombella! The prodigy student from my Archeology class of last year, aren’t you!?” said Professor Frankly while pointing at the student who only yelped upon being pointed at.

 

“Uhhhh, yeah! Yeah, Goombella from the Archeology classroom number 05204. Goooo Gooooombas!” said Goombella while striking a pose and saying the old slogan of her university.

 

“Of course! I’m good at remembering despite what you think.” Said Professor Frankly while dusting away some remaining filth on his lab coat. Upon doing so, the old mentor saw the hero in red, and he was lost in words.

 

“Uhhh, hello sir.” Said Mario all politely.

 

“Hmmm. YOU! However…I think you’re….” said Professor Frankly while thinking hard just like trying to remember Goombella’s name. Mario thinking that his reputation went far as the whole Kingdom decided to strike his trademark Victory sign with a smirk.

 

“Woo-hoo!” said Mario with a smirk.

 

“WHO?!?!?!” said Professor Frankly finally which earned the young plumber to fall down in a comedic way.

 

“His name is Mario. Y’know…Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom? Protector of her highness, Princess Peach?” said Goombella with a little giggle.

 

“Oh! My apologies…I’ve been stuck in my own work that I don’t know whats hip these days.” Said Professor Frankly while making signs on the word hip.

 

“No worries, sir.” Said Mario while getting up.

 

“Hey…now that I remember, you were supposed to be here a few days ago. What happened?” asked the professor while cleaning his glasses.

 

“Well…let’s just say it has been a Rogue Welcome for me.” Said Goombella with an annoyed tone.

 

“You could say that.” Added Mario.

 

“Oh. I should’ve known. Rogueport isn’t exactly soft when it comes to tourist. In fact, I don’t think this town receives tourist unless you know…you were from some kind of prison or something.” Said the professor.

 

“Eh. Their inn is nice though.” Said Goombella.

 

“Right. In any case, I know why you’re here Goombella, but what about you? What errands does bring you, Mario to this place?” asked Professor Frankly.

 

“Well to tell you the truth, I was sent here.” Answered Mario while scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Hmm? What’s that now?” said the professor now confused.

 

“We both came to you because maybe you’d tell us about the legendary treasure that resides here in Rogueport.” Said Goombella while walking closer to the professor. This made the professor stop at his tracks. “The only one I knew that could have some kind of clue or information about it…would be you, professor.” Added Goombella.

 

“Yes. Well…of course I know about the treasure. It’s the sole reason why I came here. To be sincerely…this will be my biggest and probably last work before retirement.” Said Professor Frankly while putting his glasses once again.

 

“Huh?? Your….retirement?” said Goombella not believing what she just heard.

 

“This work of mine…is very tiresome. I’ve been researching many topics and cryptic tones of the world that I haven’t met my limits….until now. **_The legendary treasure_** is something that has been remained a mystery…or even a simple rumor that was abandoned upon many centuries or maybe eras ago. This research has led to nothing. I don’t have what it takes to start the puzzle. It’s impossible but I’m afraid that this research could lead to nowhere.” Said Professor Frankly while a light reflected on his lenses which made his eyes invisible.

 

“Professor…” said Goombella a little bit sad upon hearing that.

 

“Goombella, and Mario…I suggest both of you to change of topic right here especially you Goombella since you are still a student, and I must remind you that this is your final project before graduation. I don’t want you to waste your time on something that could be considered a simply fairy tale. It will do you no good if the college knows about this.” Said Professor Frankly with a strict tone.

 

“But professor…I don’t want to seem rude, but historians and archeologist search through those fairy tales. A good friend of mine told me about it. The legends and myths are false until they are discovered. They are invisible through human ears and eyes, but upon discovery it becomes real.” Said Mario as he glanced through the nostalgia.

 

“Wise words, son. But it’ll take more than simple eyes and belief to make it real.” Said the Professor not turning around for a bit.

 

“Personally I believe that treasure is real! There is so many secrets around it that it’s nearly impossible to say it’s just a rumor.” Added Goombella.

 

“First of all, the treasure…there are many mysteries surrounding it. They say that it’s a great treasure chest that contains an ancient magical item that could grant any desire. Some say that it was once an ancient demon who wreaked havoc upon this world without mercy. Others claim that’s it’s only an empty chest. Many theories and much incongruence that it’s difficult to divine the truth.” Explained Professor Frankly while going towards a shelf of book and getting one that looked old.

 

“Well…that’s kind of tricky to believe.” Added Mario.

 

“Yes, but it’s not over there yet. All whose claim those things agree in something that it seems hard to believe. To find the treasure one must first acquire the **_Crystal Stars!_** ” said the Professor while opening the book and turning into a specific page and paragraph. Professor Frankly made a gesture to make Mario and Goombella lean in closer and take a look.

 

_To find the treasure of yore, take the scattered Crystal Stars and bring it forth to the door of the shadows, The Thousand Year Door._

“Oh…that sentence? I remember that phrase from old people.” Said Goombella rather a little bit rudely, but the professor paid no mind about it.

 

“Exactly. To find the treasure, you’ll have to collect the seven Crystal Stars.” Said Professor Frankly while looking directly at Goombella and Mario. “The next page says something about these rare gems” added the Professor as he did turn the next page.

 

The Crystal Stars scattered across the land to protect the treasure of desires. To find them, hold the Magical Map aloft before the entrance of the Door. The Map will show the light, as the Stars while shine upon the land of yesterday, the darkness will soon be visible.

 

Mario and Goombella didn’t know why, but upon reading the last phrase send chills to their spine.

 

“Yeah. That old saying is the most I heard about this legend. To gather these Crystal Stars, the legendary map must be taken to the **_Thousand-Year Door_**.” Said Goombella with a hand on her chin. Mario was simply confused at this point; he didn’t think the map would be THAT big.

 

“Correct! The Thousand Year Door which is located below this town itself, The Rogueport Sewers.” Said the professor while checking his fingers.

 

“Wait…really? That easy?” said Mario a little bit confused on that part. If the so called Thousand Year Door was just below then why he wasn’t there.

 

“I know what you’re thinking son. But it’s more complicated than that. The map is the critical key here, and right now there is not a single clue on where its hidden.” Said Professor Frankly as he adjusted his glasses. That’s when Goombella could only giggle like a high school girl.

 

“Wellll….professor. What if I told you that the map IS out there.” Said Goombella with a teasing tone.

 

“While I’m not denying its existence, I believe that it will be more complicated than that.” Said the professor not catching the tone from his student.

 

“I wouldn’t say that. The legendary map IS here! Mario has the magical map!” said Goombella with excitement. The professor made a sharp turn and all of sudden, he dashed towards Mario.

 

“WHAT?! HUMMAMA HUBBITY HUMMANASOTA FWAWAWAWA HARBBITY MOGGITY….” Ramble the old Professor as he shake Mario making him dizzy. Goombella could only hold her laugh at seeing the scene before her eyes. “I mean…REALLY?!!?” finally the Professor used coherent words.

 

“Uhhhh….uggghhhh…..Huh? Y-Yeah.” Said Mario trying his best to get out from his dizzy state.

“Y-Y-You HAVE to let me have a look at it! I need to confirm it!” shouted Professor Frankly as he shook the plumber once again making him see Power Stars on his head..

 

“S-Sure.” Said Mario as he struggled to keep balance and got the treasure out of his bag. Professor Frankly took hold of the map and least to say, he was amazed at holding the actual legendary map on his hands.

 

“ASTOUNDING!!! THIS IS IT! I FINALLY SAW IT! THIS IS THE MAP!!” shouted Professor Frankly as he was jumping in excitement.

 

“Whoa, whoa! Calm down, professor….you might get a stroke or something.” Said Goombella trying to ease the old professor excitement. Professor Frankly finally came to Earth and simply adjusted his lab coat. “But in all seriousness… is that really it?” said Goombella.

 

“Of course, my student! This is the real deal! Here is the exact proof.” Said Professor Frankly as he gently put the legendary map on the table as the professor showed another page containing and image of the map that Mario held.

 

The Legendary Map, secrets of seven lands, holder of the location of the stones of yore, connection to the Darker World. The Crystal Stars hidden in thy land will be discovered once the Door shines on this mythical treasure.

 

“Whoa…so I guess that pretty much seals it.” Said Goombella as both she and Mario read the page.

 

“Precisely!! YOU! You are amazing! EXCELLENT! OUTSTANDING! MY OWN HERO!!” said the professor still excited and handshaking with force Mario’s hand.

 

“Heh…it wasn’t a big deal.” Said Mario with a smirk trying to act cool, but knowing well this IS a big deal for both of them.

 

“With this…We CAN discover the Crystal Stars and finally find the truth between this myth that has been bugging everyone in this world!” said the Professor Frankly while taking out a napkin to wipe away the sweat.

 

“F-F-For real? We can do that?!” said Goombella not believing what she heard. In a few moments ago, the Professor was about to forbid her to research the Crystal Stars and the legendary map because he thought it was impossible, but it seems that she doesn’t have to worry about anything now.

 

“Of course! Underwhere! Why are we even still here talking all these nonsense! LET’S GO! LETS GO!!” shouted Professor Frankly as he dashed towards the door of his library.

 

“Whoa…he changed completely.” Said Mario.

 

“Yeah…lets hurry up before he gets a reminder that he’s still in Rogueport.” Said Goombella as she went on towards her teacher. Mario followed as well finally setting his first steps into his new journey.

 

Both Mario and Goombella exited the old teacher house, and saw that the Professor Frankly was meddling with something in front of them.

 

“Uhh…professor?” said Goombella with a confused tone.

 

“Hold on, kids!” said the professor. Mario and Goombella couldn’t help, but to look at each other in confusion. “There we go!” said the Professor as he let go and the wooden fence in front of him came loose and fell towards the ground.

 

“Whoa!!” said both Mario and Goombella.

 

“Heh. I bet both of you didn’t know this fence would come off loose.” Said Professor Frankly as now all of them were in front of the Warp Pipe that would transport them towards the Sewers.

 

“Great! Then let’s go.” Said Mario as he walks towards the Pipe, but was stopped by the Professor.

 

“Hold on Mario…” said the Professor with a strict tone.

 

“Huh? What is it?” said Mario.

 

“Something just went towards me. You know we are about to set foot on the Sewers right?” said the Professor.

 

“Uhhh yeah? I mean…if you’re concerned about me being dirty is not that bad…at least for me.” Said Mario.

 

“Yeah. I’ll even try to hold my breath so I won’t suffer from those smells.” Added Goombella with a smile.

 

“That’s not it, son.” Said the Professor focused his view on the pipe.

 

“Huh? Then what is it then…” said Mario.

 

“There might be some hoodlums on the way down there. You should keep you guard up…some are extremely dangerous. (And I would give you the advice and tutorial of using Action Commands, but then again this isn’t the game version, so the mechanics wouldn’t make sense.)” said the Professor as he muttered the final sentence.

 

“Huuuuhhhhh, what was that professor?” said Goombella not catching what her teacher said.

 

“Nothing!” said Professor Frankly.

 

“Don’t-a worry. We’ll be fine.” Said Mario with a thumbs up.

 

“Well…then let’s get moving then.” Said Professor as he hopped towards the Pipe and disappearing. Mario and Goombella nodded and did the same…disappearing and entering another area.

 

**LOCATION: The Sewers, Rogueport**

**Hour: 3:29 PM**

 

Rogueport’s Sewers were completely different from something that could be encountered on any other places. It was like a whole other city was hidden below the small town who was considered the worst of the places. The Sewers were in complete ruins as most of the walls appeared to be either cracked, or destroyed and all of them were covered in graffiti, blood, and infested with insects. There were also elevators that were partially working and the only ways to travel around this kind of place was through the Warp Pipes that were located in the many areas of the Sewers. Mario, Goombella and Professor Frankly finally arrived from the Warp Pipe of above, and they were amazed and somewhat disgusted upon seeing the Sewers of Rogueport.

 

“Whoa…so this…is Rogueport Sewers?” said Mario not sure what to said.

 

“Ughh…I would say that this isn’t what I expected, but at this point I shouldn’t be surprised.” Said Goombella. She never thought that beneath Rogueport the Sewers would look that bad with the blood and all those nasty decorations, but she had to admit that if it wasn’t for that and the destroyed walls, this would look like a real castle.

 

“Yes. Its quite a discovery, but the real one awaits for us below.” Said Professor Frankly setting some steps ahead.

 

“Wait…this isn’t it? Aren’t we low enough?” asked Mario.

 

“Nope. If I’m right then we’re just down below Rogueport were folks said that these are just ruins of a Thousand Year old town. The current town was built on top of this ancient one, and it’s pretty surprising to find that everything was true.” Said Goombella as she took notes on her book.

 

“Whoa. That’s pretty amazing, actually.” Said Mario.

 

“Not only that, but the book told about an ancient door in this place, and seeing that there is nothing similar here, my only conclusion is that there is more down here.” Said Professor Frankly as he pointed another Warp Pipe that was just besides all of them, but was blocked by some cage bars. Luckily enough there was a small space that could go there with an elevator floating side to side.

 

“That Warp Pipe can be our only option I suppose.” Said Goombella.

 

“Lets a go then.” Said Mario as he went towards.

 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Wassup, man! Quite the cookie you got there with you.”

 

Mario and Company stopped at their tracks to see where that voice came from and none other was from three mysterious goombas who were covered in a leather jacket. One was simply a goomba with no special features, the next one was wearing a spikey helmet, while the last one had some wings that permit him float.

 

“Wassup baby? Why don’t you hang with us for a while? We play reaaaaal nice.” Said the Winged one with a smooth tone.

 

“Maaan….whats a fine-lookin’ girl like yourself doing with such a tubby man like him? We don’t need any mustache to be mans.” Said the Spiky one. Mario couldn’t help, but to grunt a little bit.

 

“Awww…that’s so sweet of you guys. Its really nice that you guys think I’m cute. Seriously!” said Goombella with a flirty tone. This made both Mario and Professor Frankly stop and stare at her all dumb. They couldn’t believe what they were hearing.

“Heh. Of course we do, babe. Nothin’ more true than your eyes.” Said the first Goomba with a smirk. Mario and Professor Frankly couldn’t help but to roll their eyes at all the nosebrowning they were hearing.

 

“Yeah. Guys like you make me feel….LIKE TOTALLY BARFING! UGH!” shouted Goombella completely changing her attitude with a matter of seconds. The gang couldn’t help, but to feel like they were stroke by an arrow saying REJECTED.

 

“(There she is.)” thought Mario as he saw that Goombella was once again herself.

 

“Ugh! Talk about being pathetic! You boys couldn’t get a date even if the girl is BLIND! NOW GET OUT OF OUR WAY!” shouted Goombella.

 

“Ouch! Talk about an ice queen.” Said the first punk.

 

“Yeah! Think you’re better than us? Don’t make me laugh! You aren’t exactly dating material either.” Added the Paragoomba.

 

“Yeah! Get off your high chair sister.” Taunted the spikey one.

 

“Hmph! This hooligans sure know how to be punks. But they’re all talk and nothing more.” Said Professor Frankly louder than he intended too.

 

“Whats that now?! You think we’re just bluffing?!” shouted the Winged one.

 

“Nobody zings us like that! NOBODY!” shouted the Spikey one as well as he gritted his knuckles.

 

“Come on boys! Lets teach this people a lesson!” said the first punk as he prepared their weapons. His friends did it as well as all of them charged straight at Mario, Goombella and Frankly.

 

“Oh. I should kept that by myself.” Said Professor Frankly as he wasa bout to get assaulted by the first punk, but was intercepted by Mario as he jumped in between them and he quickly grabbed the elder’s hand and got away. Goombella simply retreated and got behind Mario as he landed safely with the professor.

 

“Careful now! We don’t want any trouble!” said Mario as he tried to calm down the situation, but it was far too late.

 

“Too late bud! You’re getting it! Both you and that feisty one!” threaten the first punk.

 

“C’mon Mario…we should simply teach this idiots a thing or two.” Said Goombella as she got into a stance.

 

“Mario! Goombella! These are the famous Goomba Gang of the Sewers. They’re known to be in trio, but there aren’t anything special.” Said Professor Frankly.

 

“Heh. Our reputation surely follow us.” Said with pride the punk.

 

“There is the regular Goomba, a Spikey Goomba and finally the Paragoomba. The whole family tree is just right in front of us. There isn’t much to say, but to stay alert on those two.” Said Professor Frankly as he pointed the two goombas in the back.

 

“What about them?” said Mario.

 

“The spikey one can use his helmet as a way to defend himself from anything above him, so I’m pretty sure if you attack him with your jump…you’ll be the one taking damage.” Tattled Goombella as she took out her logbook while the Spikey Goomba simply smirked. “The last one as you know has wings, so your hammer won’t reach him. However…your jump might do the trick.” Said Goombella as she closed her book.

 

“Heh…it sure seems that we interest you, sweets.” Taunted the Goomba leader with a smirk.

 

“Ugh! Lets just end this.” Said Goombella.

 

“Couldn’t be more proud of my student. Your tattle skills are still nice and steady.” Said Professor Frankly with a smile.

 

“Umm, not to interrupt, but isn’t this a little bit dangerous for you, Goombella?” said Mario with a worried tone.

 

“Hmph! Don’t underestimate me Mario! I know exactly how to defend myself. My head is pretty durable and does damage y’know?” Said Goombella as she got ready for the fight.

 

“Okay…? Then stay in your toes.” Said Mario as he got ready.

 

Mario began his attack as he ran towards the leader, and the Goomba repeated the same action as he gripped his baseball bat. Mario quickly dodged as he jumped and landed on his head with a powerful attack (HP:1/2) as the hero once again bounced on the leader gang and landed another boot towards his head knocking the Goomba punk into the ground and defeated. Mario gracefully landed as without aware on his surroundings, the Paragoomba was charging towards Mario, but Goombella quickly intervene with a flying headbonk towards the Paragoomba that made him fall down to the ground with his wings injured and numb (HP: 1/2), but that didn’t stop the second member of the gang to get up, but was quickly defeated by a clean kick to the stomach by the blonde Goomba thus making the Paragoomba fall in pain. The Spikey Goomba watches as his gangsters were easily taken down by those two, but he didn’t give up as easily as he grabbed his helmet with the spike and charged headfirst towards the plumber. Mario wasn’t quick enough to counterattack, but he managed to block the hit from the gangsters just in time (Mario HP: 9/10). Mario saw his clothes and noticed a little poke from the spike, but nothing dangerous or life-threatening. The Spikey Goomba cursed under his mouth as he saw his attack wasn’t exactly successful, and he prepared to do another assault, but was interrupted by Mario quickly getting out his hammer and swinging it towards his head, thus knocking him unconscious.

 

“Phew…that was quick.” Said Mario as he put away his hammer. All the members of the Goomba gang were defeated and in the floor with pain. The leader managed to get up, but he struggled on being on feet. He saw that his fellow delinquents were in a same beaten condition, and saw that his opponents were ready for more rounds.

 

“Tch! W-We’ll remember….arghhh! This.” Said The leader as he grabbed his spikey friend and retreated while the Paragoomba followed them slowly due to the damage.

 

“Ha!! Later, losers! Man, that felt awesome!!” said Goombella with a few bounces excitedly on the air.

 

“Yeah! I didn’t know you had with you Goombella! Your head sure is awesome!” said Mario with a smile.

 

“Hmph! Told you, didn’t I? Never mess with a Goomba like me.” Said Goombella with a wink and a little blush.

 

“If you two are ready, then we shall not doodle for so much. This is place is a reunion point for those type of people, so we better get a move on.” Said Professor Frankly.

 

“You’re right professor. C’mon Mario!” said Goombella.

 

“Yes! Let’s-a go!” added Mario.

 

All three of them continued their journey as Mario aid both of his partners get up on the elevator. Mario jumped as well and the three of them managed to get on the Warp Pipe as they descended further below the sewers. As they arrived towards the floor below them, they saw that instead of a city being in the sewers it looked more like a Kingdom…a whole new place compared to what was up in Rogueport or even the floor above. Mario saw lightpost, shops, Item Blocks who were all dusted, and more gates that were ruined. Goombella was astonished at seeing this whole world being different than the one she was used to, while Rogueport wasn’t exactly a palace, she saw bright colors, sun, and night changing everyday but upon looking at this sewers or at least that’s what they were called, she saw how different it was. All grey, with merely any sign of life, the walls being ruined and destroyed, dust in every corner she could see and many spider webs covering the walls. It looked…so devoid of life. Frankly was perplexed…all this time on his research about an ancient civilization living on what was actually Rogueport was a theory out of the world…heck! It wasn’t even a theory for the professor, but here he was…in the Sewers where most of the people only talk about in rumors of delinquents and perfect place for corpses, was in fact a forgotten kingdom among the history. Their path wasn’t over as they saw a river and some yellow blocks that were blocking an entrance. Mario destroys both of them and revealed a more wilted Warp Pipe. This Warp Pipe wasn’t the usual green like the other ones in the World…it looked…filthier covered in dust and just a little bit of green on it, but only that and no more. Mario was a little bit nervous…he never have seen a Warp Pipe look that ruined before, and clearly this was a sign of something big waiting even down on the floor. Still a little shaken, he alongside Goombella and Professor Frankly hopped into the Warp Pipe and went further below. Finally as they descended, the room was completely different than the rest compared to above.

 

“Brrr….ooooooh Man! I-It s-sure i-i-is c-c-cold.” Said Goombella as she noticed the sudden change in the area.

 

Indeed…the area they were in is colder than the rest. Not only that, but it also had a huge staircase that was leading to another room and some kind of grey panel as well. However…the thing that took the heroes attention was the room they were close to…a cold and eerie blown through that room and it send a terrifying chills towards Mario, Goombella, and Professor Frankly.

 

“Man…who knew the area under Rogueport could extend so far. This looks like maze! It sure felt like there was an ancient town here once in the past.” Said Goombella as she added more notes to her book.

 

“It looks like it’s coming from up there.” Said Professor Frankly as he was pointing up towards the room.

 

“You think your jump would get us there?” asked Goombella.

 

“Sorry. It looks really high for me to reach it.” Said Mario as he tried to warm his arms.

 

“Dang it.” Grunted Goombella.

 

“In any case, we should get going. If we stay here we might get sick.” Said Professor Frankly. Both Mario and Goombella nodded to that, and they explored the whole area. As they explored the whole room, they found nothing rather than odd thing.

 

“Is that….a key?” said Goombella as she squinted her eyes and saw a key all alone on a high ground.

 

“Well it is! But why is it there?” said Professor Frankly.

 

“Well I’m not sure, but I don’t think I can reach it from down here.” Said Mario.

 

“No worries! If I use the stairs then maybe I could grab it from there.” Said Goombella as she pointed towards the staircase and saw that she could land just below on the key.

 

“All right! Do your best Goombella!” said Mario. Goombella nodded as she went upstairs. Both Mario and Professor Frankly saw Goombella landing just on the side of the black key.

 

“Guys! I got it!” said Goombella as she grabbed the black key.

 

“Nice job Goombella! Now get down.” Said Mario. Goombella nodded and saw it was quite tall the fall. “Don’t-a worry! I’ll catch you.” Added Mario as he extended his arms for the intention of catching Goombella.

 

“All right, here I go Mario!” said Goombella as she jumped down and Mario managed to catch her fall.

 

“Ooof! That was good.” Said Mario. Goombella couldn’t help, but to blush as she was aware she was being carry in a bridal-style.

 

“Yeah! Yeah! Whatever…let’s just continue.” Said Goombella quickly getting off Mario as she tried to hid her blush.

 

“O…kay?” said a confused Mario.

 

“We should continue, but there is nothing we can do. That entrance is out of our limits, and we didn’t find anything to aid us.” Said Professor Frankly.

 

“Hmmm, I’m not quite sure about that. When I went upstairs, I didn’t feel this cold wind in here. Somehow…that room is at normal temperature.” Said Goombella as she pointed upwards.

 

“Really? How could that be possible?” said Mario a little bit amazed.

 

“I don’t know, but seems fishy to me.” Said Goombella.

 

“Well if that room has normal temperature I suggest we go. Besides…if we stay here any longer I’ll catch the flu!” said Professor Frankly as he went upstairs with Mario and Goombella following along. As Mario and company got upstairs they entered the room, and not only had they felt the temperature returning back to normal, but also they saw a black chest that had a lock and was almost destroyed.

 

“Hmmm. Quite suspicious. There is not a single source around here that is provoking this room to be at normal temperatures.” Said Professor Frankly.

 

“Yeah what gives?” added Goombella. Mario didn’t know why, but somehow he felt a strange presence around the black treasure chest. He got closer, and the second he did, the chest suddenly move.

 

“Whoa!”

 

“AAAAAAAHHH!!” yelped Mario with terror as he landed on the ground still all shaken up.

 

“Mario! Whats wrong?!” asked Goombella with worry.

 

“T-T-The chest just talked!” said Mario still surprised. This earned his partners a confused look.

 

“W-What?! Talk?!!” said Goombella not believing what she heard.

 

“H-H-Hey! You can hear me!” said the black chest.

 

“WHOA!! IT TOTALLY DID!!” said Goombella now her turn on being scared as she jumped towards Mario who barely catch her.

 

“Y-Y-YOU CAN?!?!? That must mean you’re the hero of legend!!” said the black chest.

 

“What…” said Professor Frankly not believing what he was seeing and hearing.

 

“Hero of Legend??” said Mario.

 

“Yeah! Only the legendary hero written on the tales of the ancient has the capability to hear me. Yeah! Everyone else…nothing.” Explained the chest.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa…that’s crazy!” said Goombella who got off from Mario.

 

“And how can you even talk in the first place?” said Mario still confused on the whole charade.

 

“You see…a long time ago, some evil spirit casted a curse on me which locked me in this box. It was a bummer. Ever since then, I was waiting for the hero to come by and release me!” said the Chest as Mario could barely tell that his tone was sad.

 

“A cursed spirit…” said Professor Frankly between words.

 

“So…yeah. Anyways, what brings the legendary hero to a place like this?” asked the chest.

 

“Well you see…” began Mario, but was interrupted by the old professor.

 

“Errr Mario? A word with you.” Said Professor Frankly as he made some signs. Mario nodded and stopped.

 

“What is it?” said Mario.

 

“I’m not exactly confident that we can trust this…well….box. I don’t think we should mention the Crystal Stars or the legendary…map…of….treasure.” said Professor Frankly clearly not toning down his volume as he completely said everything out loud. “Well drat. I JUST SAID OUT LOUD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!?” shouted Professor Frankly with frustration.

 

“The Crystal Stars and the map, you say? So that confirms you are the hero. That means you MUST need my help if you want to find those stones!” said the chest.

 

“Hold on…what do you mean by that? Do you even know where they are?” said Goombella skeptically.

 

“Well…uhmmm…” said the black chest clearly loss at words.

 

“Soo?” said Goombella all impatient.

 

“Well, no, but you need my help! Trust me on this! You must get me out of here…please.” Said the black chest.

 

“Hmm…I don’t know. What do you think we have to do, Mario?” said Goombella. If anything in the end it all comes to Mario after all. He is the one who had the map in the first place.

 

“Look…its nothing hard okay? Just find a black key that is laying around somewhere. It shouldn’t be that far.” Said the black chest. This caught Mario’s attention.

 

“Black key? You mean like this one?” said Mario getting out the black key from his pocket.

 

“YES!! YES!!! YES!!! That one!! I just KNEW I could count on you O Legendary hero!” said the black chest of what appeared to be an excited tone.

 

“Mario…I’m still not sure.” Said Professor Frankly.

 

“Well we have nothing to lose if we try. I mean…we should trust him.” Said Mario as he entered the key on the chest and unlocked it.

 

“YEESSSSSSSSSSSS! Thanks! Thank….HA!! THANK NOTHING!!!” shouted the black chest as it was being open. As the chest opened a purple smoke began to surround the area prompting Mario, Goombella, and Professor Frankly to cover their eyes and cough a lot.

 

“What the?!” said Goombella as she coughed.

 

“FOOOOOOOOOOOOLS!” was the last thing Mario heard as he felt numb on his body. Mario slowly regained consciousness and saw that he was in a purple void where only a voice could be heard.

 

“Legendary traveler who gather the key of Stars. Your foolishness is quite amusing, but the reason of my awakening. As I held this curse, I should continue the same ways I was punished by transferring this suffering upon your filthy ways.”

 

“W-W-What?! What does that mean…” said Mario, but was interrupted by flashing lights as some lighting struck Mario, but he wasn’t being damaged at all. He was terrified, but saw no injury on himself.

 

“As the curse was cast on you, your body will flash on the panels. Just then…you’ll know what to do and transport your ways into the light. Continue forward and let light shine upon the dark past that is still on pain.”

 

Mario began to feel faint as he saw a reflection of a man standing in front of him. Before losing consciousness again, Mario saw this man was wearing a scarf alongside a sword as he felt some kind of legendary vibe…and looking more closely…this man resembled a Koopa somehow.

 

“………..”

 

 

 

 

“…..ri…….o”

 

 

 

 

 

“……………..M……………………..A………….R……I…..O!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“MARIO!!”

 

Mario jumped upon hearing the scream, and was holding his chest like he was about to have a heart attack.

 

“Oh THANKS GRAMBI you’re awake.” Said Goombella who was relieved upon seeing the hero back on feet.

 

“You okay there Mario? You had a nasty fall upon opening that thing.” Said Professor Frankly as he offered a hand towards the fallen plumber.

 

“Yeah…I-I’m fine…” said Mario as he accepted the professor help. With the main hero being back in action it seems that the journey was about to continue.

 

“Yeesh! Talk about drama! What even happened to you?” said Goombella with a worried tone.

 

“I’m….I’m…” said Mario loss at words. To be honest he wasn’t exactly sure what happen either…so far he checked all his body and nothing was out of the ordinary. He didn’t feel sick, or about to faint, but he felt somewhat different. He didn’t know in what aspect or how, but he just knew. “I’m not sure. I just black out and saw a weird man.” Said Mario with honesty.

 

“A weird man? Don’t tell me that you saw Grambi himself.” Said Goombella with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What?! No! At least….I don’t think so. This was different.” Said Mario. “I saw lighting striking me, but so far I don’t feel any kind of pain or see at least one dirt on my cloth.” Said Mario as he checked for any significant change.

 

“Hmmm. Interesting.” Said Professor Frankly as he put some fingers on his chin.

 

“You got something professor?” said Goombella.

 

“(Could it be…? No…It would be impossible.)” Thought the Professor as he was glancing in all directions in behind his glasses.

 

“Uhhhh…professor?” said Mario as he waved a hand in front of him.

 

“Hmm! Oh! Sorry…I was thinking on something else, but I suppose not. I don’t have anything…(yet).” Said the Professor going back to Earth.

 

“Oh well…if there is nothing wrong then I suggest we keep going.” Said Mario as he adjusted his bag and hammer.

 

“Are you sure? You were on the floor for so much time.” Said Goombella.

 

“Yeah. We lost so many valuable time already.” Said Mario with a smile. And with that, the trio regained their journey and exited the room. Upon getting out of the room, the weird panel that was before them began to glow.

 

“Whoa! Look at that.” Said Goombella pointing at how the glow was getting stronger as they got closer. Mario didn’t know why, but he had an urge to get closer, and now he was two feet on the panel. “Whoa! Careful there Mario…we don’t want another KO right now.” Warned Goombella.

 

“I….I…” said Mario as he began to feel his body numb once again. Without warning, an aura began to surround Mario and made him levitate which to say the least surprised both partners.

 

“WHAT THE?!?!” shouted both Professor Frankly and Goombella.

 

Mario’s blue eyes began to change color of a gold and bright eyes, and the aura around him began to shape shift into an airplane made of paper. Goombella and Professor Frankly were surprised at the view, but what got both of them even more surprised was the fact that Mario suddenly grabbed both student and teacher from their hands and the three of them fly towards the entrance that was off limits due to the high level. As they arrived closer to the entrance, Mario’s aura began to fade and his eyes returned back to normal.

 

“What just…” said Mario feeling all dizzy.

 

“THAT WAS SO COOL!!” squealed Goombella with glee.

 

“Outstanding! I didn’t know you had a Feather with you Mario.” Said Professor Frankly.

 

“Wh-What? What are you talking about?” asked a confused Mario.

 

“Seriously?! You just fly like a comic book superhero! You remind me of the Toad Force V!” said Goombella still excited.

 

“I what?! That’s…impossible. Unless I had a Feather, Super Leaf or a Tanooki Suit then I couldn’t fly.” Said Mario still confused and perplexed upon hearing their response, but upon closer inspection he saw that they were serious on their answer. “Okay…how exactly did I fly here? And how both of you guys got here anyway?” asked Mario once again.

 

“Well, that weird panel began to glow, then you got closer and all of sudden a weird light surrounded you and made you fly.” Explained Goombella.

 

“What is odder is that the mysterious light morphed into an paper airplane. After that you grab us and we made it here.” Added Professor Frankly.

 

“Mamma-Mia…that is hard to believe…” said Mario still not believing what he heard.

 

“You think it had something to do with that treasure chest?” suggested Professor Frankly.

 

“To be honest…that could be the closest thing I could believe. But what is more important is that we made it here.” Said Mario noticing until now that they reach their destiny.

 

“Well I’ll be darned! We actually did!” said Professor Frankly with excitement.

 

“Well what are we waiting for?! Let’s go!” said Goombella as she made onwards the road. Mario and Professor Frankly followed as well and what they encountered…were something they didn’t expect at all.

 

Upon entering, they noticed that instead of another room it looked more like a chamber. A chamber with such cold, eerie, and out of this world atmosphere that was sending a lot of chills down their spine to the heroes. They felt…wrong. A feeling that they SHOULDN’T even get close to the room, and the fact that the atmosphere was still cold didn’t help at all…they were completely shaking. The first thing that the trio noticed was that the whole chamber was completely in ruins…most pillars were destroyed while others were still hanging on the wall and roof fearing that one day they will collapse and possibly destroy what was left of this unusual ruins. Not only that, but a lot of spikes surrounding some walls while on the far left there was a blocked entrance with some skulls hanging on the spikes…Mario could only cringe to think what was behind that side. However…despite all of that, what really caught their attention was the inmense door that was lying in the center of the chamber. Mario somehow felt at awe at looking at such door, but…was it really that amazing? He felt like entering…yet…it didn’t felt right at all.

 

“Mario!! Goombella!! Look!!” shouted Professor Frankly at awe. Mario didn’t have to be blind to know what the professor was talking about. The huge door definitely was the whole center of attention of this room…possibly even the Sewers!

 

“It must be! It has to be!” said Goombella as she got closer. Mario and the Professor followed as well. As they got closer, the door had some mysterious writing carved into its design. Not only that but it had a red color alongside some symbols, and letters of foreign language…and the letter… it looked like it was written many centuries ago.

 

“It’s the Thousand Year Door spoken in the legends! I can’t believe its real! Everything in the legends were true!!” shouted Professor Frankly as his voice echoed in the room.

 

“Something about this room…it just feels like the air ripples with power. This must be the famed door that every rogue in Rogueport must be whispering about.” Said Goombella as she took more notes.

 

“Y-Yeah…it must be the door.” Said Mario still a little bit shaken.

 

“But what’s the big deal with that weird pedestal?” said Goombella. Both Mario and Professor Frankly turned their heads on what the student was talking about and saw that there was a pedestal in the center of the room.

 

Mario took further attention to the chamber and saw that the pedestal had the same symbols on the door, and on the center there was a huge star symbol on it. He got closer to the point where he stood on the middle of the pedestal.

 

“Uhh…Mario? What----“ said Goombella but was rather interrupted as a little earthquake suddenly appeared that shaken off the trio in fright.

 

“Whoawhoawhoawhoa!!!” said Mario as he tried his best to not fall.

 

Just then a sudden light surrounded the chamber for a few seconds. Mario’s bag began to resonate and the legendary map was levitating as a grey-colored aura began to surround it. Mario, Goombella, and Professor Frankly were at awe at all the things that was happening in those moments. Suddenly the center of the pedestal began to glow a blue colored light that surrounded the trio as seven circles appeared, and the symbols of the pedestal glowed as well. Next, the legendary stopped levitating and just float there as some lights began to struck the old map without warning. Mario had to cover his eyes due to how strong the lighting was, and of course because he was close to the map.

 

“WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!” shouted Goombella as she protected her eyes as well.

 

“This…This must be…” said Professor Frankly as a strong wind began to attack the room they were in.

 

More and more lights shine upon the legendary map, as a huge wave of aura was unleashed from the same map itself. Suddenly on the map, a little location began to appear. The new location was a huge castle that was located on a place filled by grass, and flowers. Suddenly a star-shaped rock made of diamonds appeared on the Castle location as well. As soon as the map finished, it unleashed another huge wave of aura that knocked Goombella and Professor Frankly a few inches away, while the light suddenly struck Mario but with no harm. The legendary map suddenly came down as Mario felt an inmense power surging inside him.

 

“A Castle filled with wars. A place where the keys lies to unlock the secret of the fallen soldiers. A Dragon lies away in the Castle awaiting for more destruction as the rock in her will be the source of destruction to innocent lives.”

 

All of sudden, the energy stopped, and the chamber was no longer shining. Mario was completely dead in his tracks, and could only gaze on the map that was back to normal. He turned around his head, and saw that Goombella and Professor Frankly were fine as they stood up.

 

“Professor…are you okay?” asked a worry Goombella.

 

“Yes. I’m all right…just this…urk! Old back pain that’s all.” Said Professor Frankly.

 

“I’m relieved, but what was with all those crazy lights?!” said Goombella.

 

“I’m not entirely sure…” said Professor Frankly as he turned his head back to Mario.

 

“Guys…I…I feel…” said Mario as he struggled trying to understand what just happened as well.

 

“Hrmmm…I suggest we discuss this back at my library. I fear that this place isn’t safe…for now.” Said Professor Frankly a little bit on the edge after the earthquake. Knowing the conditions of this chamber, he feared that another one of those will make the whole roof fall on them.

 

**LOCATION: Professor Frankly’s Library, Rogueport East Side**

**HOUR: 6:40 PM**

 

Mario, Goombella and Professor Frankly safely returned back to the library with no problem. Upon entering the first thing they did was to check the map, and of course to eat later on. Mario and Goombella were waiting on the results of the Professor’s analysis on the legendary map. It has been at the moment a crazy situation for the trio and especially Mario as he was struck with the lighting too many times, but it wouldn’t even be the first or last time he’ll receive that.

 

“Hrmm…A-HA! I GOT IT AT LAST!!” shouted Professor Frankly at the other room. Mario and Goombella stood up and saw the professor having a huge smile as he got some dirt on his lab coat.

 

“What is it professor?” asked Mario.

 

“Do you understand what just happen?” added Goombella to the question.

 

“Of course I do! Firstly, that mysterious light that shine upon Mario and the map.” Said Professor Frankly as he showed up the map. “As you may see, the map here is all normal right?” said Professor Frankly.

 

“Yeah…? What about it?” said Goombella.

 

“You’ll see… Mario! Please grab the map.” Said Professor Frankly as he offered the map.

 

“O…Okay?” said Mario a little bit confused, but as soon as he touched the map, all of sudden it began to glow. “Whoa!!” said Mario as he backed out.

 

“It…It shines for a little bit.” Said a surprised Goombella. Mario determined, grabbed the map and he alongside the map were surrounded by an aura. All of sudden Mario’s eye began to glow in a yellow light as his pupils turned into stars.

 

“Holy Goomba in a Kubiro shoe!” said Goombella as she saw a lighting strike once again Mario, but this lighting didn’t cause any harm or danger. A few seconds later, the shine faded away and Mario was back to normal.

 

“Woooow….that was incredible.” Said Mario as he checked his body. What surprise him the most was that the injury he received on the fight against the Goomba gang disappeared all of sudden (Mario’s HP: 15/15).

 

“Outstanding! My theory was right!” said Professor Frankly as he adjusted his glasses.

 

“Huh? Theory? Do you know what happen professor?” asked Goombella.

 

“Of course I do! I believe that Mario has received an enormous power and can now perform what I like to call…a special move.” Explained Professor Frankly.

 

“Special move?” asked Mario.

 

“Right! My theory suggests that the map gave Mario a mythical power, and that power will only grow stronger as the time passes. However…upon using said power I guess that it will take a while to use it once again. And final thing is that I don’t know exactly what kind of power Mario will receive, but so far it isn’t that bad as Mario manage to heal a little bit.” Explained Professor Frankly as he took out a chalkboard with many images of stars and Mario.

 

“Sooo I guess that the map will glow around me whenever I try to use said move?” suggested Mario.

 

“Precisely! But let’s not call it special move. For now on…I shall name it….uhmmm. SWEET TREAT! Yeah! Right! That is a great name if I do say so myself.” Said Professor Frankly as he smirked with some sparkles.

 

“Riiiiiight.” Said Goombella with a sweat drop. “Anyways…anything else at the map? Those lights weren’t exactly normal.” Said Goombella.

 

“At the moment I could only decipher the strange aura of Mario, but as of now I still need to figure out what happen to the legendary map.” Said Professor Frankly as Mario hand it once again towards the professor. “While this is all important, I believe we should take a rest and eat something.” Suggested the professor.

 

“Hmmm…that would be good, but I can wait.” Said Mario as he tasted his tongue when he heard the mention of food.

 

“Yeah, the legendary map is something that we should focus on at the moment.” Added Goombella.

 

“I’m afraid that no. While this IS important, we should have our limits. I prepared a little bit of food early to eat it here. Just heat it down the microwave and there you go. It’s from Zess T. place.” Said Professor Frankly as he adjusted his glasses.

 

“You’re not eating with us?” said Mario.

 

“At the moment, nope. I have my food ready in that room, and I will eat it in due time. I want to focus on this map at the moment. Now if you excuse me, I’ll be in the next room if you need anything.” Said Professor Frankly as he entered once again the room and closed it.

 

“Well that’s that. We should go then, Mario.” Suggested Goombella as she exited the waiting room. Mario nodded and followed as well.

 

The dinner went surprisingly well considering the circumstances. It took a while for Mario and Goombella to finish the dinner since in the end Goombella bombed the plumber with a lot of questions and tales of his past adventures. It was past dinner time, and Mario alongside Goombella were sitting on the couch enjoying a some hot chocolate.

 

“I still find that hard to believe.” Said Goombella.

 

“It’s not! I tell you…it was the worst at the time, but eventually they found the truth.” Said Mario as he laughed.

 

“Still! You should’ve sued them or something! What was so hard to difference between a criminal that literally used a shadow to disguise as you? Not only that, but they should notice the red eyes at the very least.” Said Goombella.

 

“I know, I know, but it’s okay. They didn’t keep me in jail so that’s good.” Said Mario as he drinks some of his hot chocolate.

 

“Yeah. At least there won’t be another you made of shadow. Not until four chapters from now and all the backtracking…” said Goombella.

 

“Huh? What was that?” said Mario not quite understanding what Goombella said.

 

“Oh!! Never mind that!!! Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh….heeeeh….” said Goombella with a nervous laugh.

 

“Riiiiiiight. Anyway, it is getting late. I should probably head back to the Inn that Toadsworth is staying at.” Said Mario as he got up and stretched.

 

“Yeah…b-but the professor isn’t finished. Shouldn’t we at least check if he is done some progress?” suggested Goombella.

 

“I suppose so. It wouldn’t hurt to do that.” Said Mario as he went upstairs as Goombella tagged along. They entered once again the study room and saw that the Professor wasn’t there, but heard a lot of noises coming from the other side so that could only meant that the professor was still working on the legendary map.

“Uhhh professor? Are you almost done there?” asked Mario as he knocked the door twice.

 

“Whuzzah?! Oh! Pardon me but I’m afraid that this will take longer than I thought it would be.” Said Professor Frankly from the other side of the room.

 

“Really?” said a little disappointed Mario.

 

“Professor, it is getting late so Mario is about to leave for the night. We came here to tell you that.” Said Goombella.

 

“Ugh! These darn old nozzle device!” shouted the professor.

 

“Uhmmm….professor? Did you hear what I…” said Goombella but was cut off by yet another explosion.

 

“Oh! Yeah! I heard you alright! But there is no need for that! On the first floor there should be a sleeping bag! It should be on my room so go ahead and take it.” Said Professor Frankly as yet another loud chemical bubbles was heard. “Not only that, but you’re free to use my bed as well.” Added the Professor Frankly.

 

“A-Are you sure professor? I don’t want to be a bother.” Said Mario.

 

“Oh don’t be like that! You’ve done a lot for me already so its only fair I let both of you guys to stay here for the night. Besides…I got my hands full here to sleep this much early.” Said Professor Frankly.

 

“Goombella I’m not sure. What if the professor needs some rest?” whispered Mario.

 

“Well he sounds serious about us staying here. Besides…I don’t think a girl like me could sleep well on such horrid town.” Said Goombella.

 

“Pfft! Oh, so you’re now the delicate lady?” said Mario with a little smile.

 

“Hmph! Even a girl like me needs to hold down and relax.” Said Goombella with a little blush.

 

“Sure tough girl.” Teased Mario.

 

“I could headbonk your butt, you know that right?” threaten not-so-threatengly Goombella.

 

“All right, all right I’ll give you that.” Said Mario.

 

“Whatever. Let’s just go and prepare the spare sleeping bag.” Said Goombella with an eye-roll. Mario gave her thumbs up and followed downstairs as well. Upon arriving on Frank’s room they saw it was a mess as some papers and books were lying around the floor and desk.

 

“Wow…sure reminds me a lot of my part of the room.” Said Mario.

 

“Well knowing the professor it is only natural for his to be this messy.” Said Goombella. Mario could only nod as both of them began to clean the room in hopes of getting more comfortable. Mario and Goombella didn’t take too much to get everything ready, and they found the sleeping bag hiding on the papers.

 

“Welp! That’s the bag over there.” Said Mario as he shake off the dirt on his hands.

 

“I think it’s the best considering how aful and vandalized the inns are.” Said Goombella as she went over the bag and grab it.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa….don’t you think you’re sleeping there, are you?” said Mario as she stopped Goombella on opening the sleeping.

 

“Well of course! You went through a lot this day so I think you deserve the bed.” Said Goombella.

 

“Thank you, but no thank you. You were here before me and know this place far better than me. Besides…I’m more comfortable sleeping on the floor if you ask me.” Said Mario with a chuckle.

 

“Mario, you can’t be serious. I’m fine…really.” Said Goombella.

 

“Sorry but that’s my final answer. The floor and me are already connected so it would be bad if I left it alone for a second.” Said Mario jokingly, but a little bit of him was serious. Goombella tried her best to refuse the hero to sleep on the floor since she didn’t mind sleeping just one day on the floor. As long as it has roof it was more than anything for her.

 

“F-Fine! If that’s what you really want.” Said a flustered Goombella trying her best to hide her face full of red color. Goombella reached over the bed and quickly laid down.

 

“Was it something I said?” said a confused Mario. Goombella did amazing job on faking sleep as Mario quickly drifted off to sleep not even changing pajamas. As both of them lay down on the silent floor, the heroes finally laid rest as nothing matter besides their wanted sleep.

 

****

** NEXT DAY…. **

 

**LOCATION: Professor Frankly’s Place, Rogueport East Side**

**HOUR: 09:30 AM**

 

Both Mario and Goombella were still in a blissful sleep as they didn’t know that all night, the professor hasn’t left the room. As the time progressed, it’s the moment where the heroes should rejoin their journey.

 

“A-HA!! I FINALLY FOUND IT! I FOUND OUT WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!” shouted Professor Frankly as he barged through the door making both Mario and Goombella jump in surprise.

 

“AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!” shouted both Mario as he jumped towards the roof and got flattened by the impact, while Goombella was holding her tattlebook in a defensive way.

 

“For Grambi’s sake, professor!! You nearly gave me a heart attack!!” said Goombella as she put away her tattlebook.

 

“Ugghhh….” Said Mario as he recovered himself after slowly failing on the ground after hitting the roof.

 

“I apologize for that, but the discovery I made is simply Astounding!!” said Professor Frankly as he was holding the map.

 

“What is it?” said Goombella getting up from the bed.

 

“This map has radar-like functions! It now shows the location of a Crystal Star!!” said Professor Frankly as he shows the map.

 

“What?! Really!!” said Goombella now fully-awake as she hopped off and took a look. Mario decided to do that as well.

 

“It’s true! This wasn’t on the map when I receive it from the princess.” Said Mario.

 

“Whoa! Now I understand why it’s called the Magical Map.” Said Goombella.

 

“Precisely! And it looks like the first Crystal Star is to be found in a place called **_Petal Meadows_**!” said Professor Frankly.

 

“Petal Meadows? I think I heard of that place before.” Said Goombella trying her best to look for an answer.

 

“Yes. The area is a vast meadow that lies far in this Kingdom. In fact, the only method to get to this place is via Warp Pipe.” Said Professor Frankly.

 

“Warp Pipe? Well that could complicate some things. There are like billions of Warp Pipes in this world that we could search for.” Said Mario.

 

“Not to worry. In my research I found about a hidden Warp Pipe here in the Sewers of Rogueport that leads to Petal Meadows. To tell you the truth….I always thought that place was suspicious.” Said Professor Frankly.

 

“And why is that?” asked Goombella.

 

“The name Petal Meadows came up in past researches from time to time. There even is some information in some of my books that really makes the place all to eerie for my tastes.” Said Professor Frankly.

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised. If one Crystal Star is there then I guess its no mere coincidence.” Said Goombella as she took a look of the map.

 

“Yes…say by the way, Mario…I’m curious. Where did you even get this map, anyway? This map is said to be lost through the eras that one even may dare to think that this is no mere, but a fake. However, noting that after all those bizarre events happen at the door were product of this map, then I guess that possibility is out of the window.” Said Professor Frankly as he focus his view on the plumber.

 

“I didn’t precisely found this map. Peach send it to me originally.” Responded Mario. This took Professor Frankly out of focus.

 

“From…Princess Peach?! Really?! Her highness sent this to you, Mario?” asked a disbelief Franky.

 

“Yup! She discovered this map on a market or something, and wanted me to come along and help her find the treasure.” Explained Mario.

 

“So it IS HER!” shouted Professor Frankly as he pointed up as he made a discovery. “Your princess came to see me the other day…” said Professor Frankly.

 

“What?! When was the last time you saw her?! Was she okay?!” asked Mario as he suddenly got worried. In all this time he was listening and discovering new things of the Legendary Map, he noticed that he hasn’t found any clue on the missing Princess.

 

“Last time I saw her, she wanted to learn more about the treasure. Of course I didn’t know much, but we decided to have a glance on some books and found how suspicious the place Petal Meadows is.” Explained Professor Frankly.

 

“So…you think…” said Mario.

 

“I don’t know. It doesn’t seem likely, but perhaps she could be on Petal Meadows trying to find the treasure on her own.” Said Professor Frankly and Mario was a little bit relieved upon hearing that.

 

“Y’know, professor, there was another suspicious group asking about the same thing. Those freaks nearly got me good!” said an annoyed Goombella upon remembering the little fight from yesterday.

 

“Yeah…they sounded desparate for information of the Crystal Stars as well.” Added Mario.

 

“Hrmm…But I can’t imagine Princess Peach getting involved with people like that.” Said Professor Frankly a little bit suspicious. Mario and Goombella were now lost on what to do. “But it is settled then! Off to Petal Meadows you two go! If by any chance, Princess Peach is in Petal Meadows then I believe your priority would be to catch up with her.” Said Professor Frankly as he took one book from his bookcase.

 

“Wait…you’re not coming with us, professor?” asked Goombella.

 

“I’m afraid not. I’ll stay in town, and research more of this Crystal Stars and of course the Thousand Year Door. Besides…an old goomba like me doesn’t have any chance compared to youth like both of you.” Said Professor Frankly as he handed the magical map back to Mario.

 

“You got it professor.” Said Mario with a thumbs up.

 

“Well Mario, we’re off! Let’s do our best.” Said Goombella. Mario could only nod as both of them went downstairs got ready with their own things like the hammer, backpack, the tattlebook of Goombella and both of them finally exited the library as they left only with the professor looking for more Books. It looks like his REAL research was about to start after all.

 

Both Mario and Goombella hopped into the Warp Pipe for the second time and they were in the Rogueport’s Sewers once again. They know that the route they took the last time they didn’t saw any Warp Pipe besides the one who was trapped with spikey bars. They knew that they couldn’t get there so they hoped that there was another hidden on the Sewers.

 

“Hey Mario…remember the trashing we gave to those freaks early on?” asked Goombella.

 

“Those suspicious guys or the Goombas?” asked Mario to be sure.

 

“The Goombas.” Responded Goombella.

 

“Yeah. What about it?” said Mario.

 

“I think I saw one of those weird panels that made surrounded you and turned into an airplane.” Said Goombella as she pointed forwards.

 

“Really?” asked Mario.

 

“Yeah! Not only that, but I’m pretty sure there was another entrance as well.” Said Goombella.

 

“Well then, lets-a go!” shouted Mario as he walked onwards.

 

“Wait for me!” said Goombella as she followed Mario. As they went upstairs and walked forth, Goombella suspicions were right as they saw another airplane panel that was just above another entrance with no way to access through normal methods like walking or jumping.

 

“Okay…so I just step here, right?” said Mario as he walked to the panel and it began to shine once again in yellow.

 

“Yeah I guess. You only stood there and turned into that thing last time.” Said Goombella still not sure on the whole Mario being an airplane thing.

 

“O-Okay…I’m not sure myself, but let’s give it a shot.” Said Mario. He tried his best to turn into the airplane, but he couldn’t. He took another deep inhale and began to focus his mind. “C’mon…airplane….airplane.” thought Mario as he slowly began to drift away and suddenly another light struck him. Goombella was surprised yet again, and saw how the light began to surround Mario as it formed another airplane just like last time, Mario grabbed Goombella and both of them began to fly and made it towards the end of the entrance.

 

“Whoa! That was awesome!” said Mario as the light faded and he turned back to normal.

 

“I still can’t believe that just happen. I mean, I know about power ups that let you turn into a raccoon, but an airplane? That’s just a little too much.” Said Goombella.

 

“Heh. You can’t complain since its useful like the power ups.” Said Mario with a smile.

 

“Yeah I guess. At least we made it. Lets check out to see whats behind this entrance.” Said Goombella. Mario nodded and both of them enter just to find out a huge gap between a lonely Warp Pipe and them.

 

“Whoa! The sewers appeared to be kind of flooded.” Said Goombella.

 

“Well they are the sewers so its naturally that we would eventually find a lot of water bodies here.” Said Mario.

 

“Ugh! You don’t think that…” said Goombella.

 

“Nope. Trust me, I’m a plumber and I know like the back of my hand the smell of dirty waters and this ain’t it.” Said Mario.

 

“That’s….a weird and gross analogy but at least its not that KIND of water.” Said Goombella.

 

“Still…where did this water even come from? Why is coming from the Sewers and how come the town that is above hasn’t notice anything weird yet.” Said a curious Mario.

 

“It probably is the water from the ocean. Not sure how it got here exactly though.” Said Goombella as she looked in front of her and notice something coming out of the water. “Huh?? Mario look at that.” Said Goombella pointing out at the weird object that upon closer inspection it looks like a tentacle.

 

“That thing is kind of soggy.” Said Mario checking the little tentacle.

 

“Hmmm…it’s almost like its inviting us to do something. Maybe a jump? But that could ruin your shoes.” Said Goombella.

 

“Soooooo, hammer it?” suggested Mario as he took out his hammer.

 

“I guess.” Added Goombella. And so, Mario grabbed steady his hammer and he use it earning a good whack towards the tentacle.

 

“BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!” and the tentacle reacted in a painful way as it descended back to the water. Mario and Goombella were confused, but suddenly they felt an earthquake and all of sudden a huge Blooper came out of the ocean.

 

“Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa!!!” said Mario as he was surprised to see the blooper ascend.

 

“Blooobloobloooblob! (Who just up and whacks someone tootsies like that?!)” the Blooper appeared to be furious and he focused his view on Mario and Goombella. The blooper then sticks some of his tentacles on the roof while other tentacles were roaming on the ground. “Blooblooooop! BLOOP! (Somebody with some serious issue, that’s who!)”

 

“Oh my stars, that thing is huge!” said Mario. The blooper then dangerously closed in the tentacles near Mario and Goombella.

 

“Bloobloop! Bloooblooob! Bloopity bloop! BLOOOOO!! (Well would you look at that! Some mustachioed saucy guy! He is in a world of hurt!!)” The blooper made some reckless move as it produced some shake in the ground.

 

“That’s a Blooper! And a really humongous one, too! EWWWW!! I just can’t stand nasty, gross, icky, and slimy things! GROSSS!!” shouted Goombella as she cringed upon seeing the Blooper.

 

“Bloobloop BLOOP! (How dare you?! I’ll make you regret that!)” The blooper launched an attack with a tentacle towards Goombella, but Mario managed to save her in time.

 

“Goombella, I know it’s slimy and icky, but we have to get across this thing!” said Mario.

 

“Right. You’re right Mario. We should focus on taking down the tentacles. I bet that once they damage enough, that thing will fall off and manage to attack it directly.” Tattled Goombella.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Said Mario as he got ready.

 

Mario charged forwards and made a jump towards some tentacles that were above of the ground earning a good damage (L. Tentacle HP: 1/3), and Goombella followed as well as she jumped on the same tentacle which manage to do good damage that the Blooper had to retreat that tentacle for a moment. The Blooper got angry and decided to attack with some of his right tentacles, but Mario manage to block it and notice that the attack wasn’t that strong (Mario’s HP: 15/15), but he saw another tentacle going for Goombella. Mario tried to get towards her in time, but Goombella successfully counterattack it by jumping high and avoiding the attack and she seize the opportunity to headbonk it in return (R. Tentacle HP: 2/3). Mario could only smirk as he saw the same right tentacle going towards him in hopes to surprise attack him. Mario manage to counterattack with his hammer as he swirled his hammer and whack him in a strong way that made the Blooper cringe in pain.

 

“BLOOOOP!!” the Blooper couldn’t hold his grip, and fall towards the ground as he was still in pain.

Both Mario and Goombella nodded as Goombella jumped in and headbonk the Blooper two times (Blooper HP: 10/12) making the blooper cringe in pain once again. Seeing that the Blooper was still in the ground, Mario decided to jump high, and take out his hammer as he descended with a powerful blow towards the face of the Blooper earning a great damage (Blooper HP: 6/12). Goombella followed as well as she landed another headbonk towards the Blooper to add the extra damage (Blooper HP: 4/12). The Blooper had enough and used all his strength to get up, and stand against the heroes once again. Mario saw this as he grip strongly his hammer and began to charge as the Blooper finally stood up, the slimy monster didn’t have enough to react as the Hero in Red was already close towards him as Mario landed a powerful shot towards the gut of the blooper,

 

“BLOO-URRK! Bloougghh…” the Blooper cringed as he was about to faint. He tried his best to remain on the ground standing, but to no avail he collapse into the water earning a huge shake in the water just like in the ground.

 

“Phew…I wasn’t expecting a Blooper here in the Sewers.” Said Mario as he whip out some sweat and put away his hammer.

 

“Hey Mario! Look!!” said Goombella as she pointed towards in front of her. Mario turned around and saw that four platforms came from the water acting as a bridge towards the lonely pipe. “We can get across now!” said Goombella all excited.

 

“Yeah! Let’s hope it’s the Warp Pipe that leads towards Petal Meadows.” Said Mario. Both Mario and Goombella jumped across the platforms and finally made it towards the Warp Pipe. They saw that this Warp Pipe was different from the other regular Warp Pipes. This one was colored grey and had some flowers symbols on it.

 

“Whoa…this Pipe really is something.” Said Goombella while inspecting the unique Warp Pipe.

 

“I never seen a Warp Pipe colored like this.” Said Mario. He wasn’t so sure, but there weren’t many options when it comes to travel through Pipes. “Well we can’t be sure unless we try it.” Said Mario.

 

“You’re right. Besides…we went through so much to just be this unsure now.” Said Goombella.

“You’re ready for this?” said Mario.

 

“You know it. Now let’s rock!” said Goombella with a smirk.

 

“All right!! HERE WE GOOOOO!!” said Mario as he jumped through the Warp Pipe while Goombella followed as well.

 

Both Mario and Goombella were gone through the Warp Pipe finally starting the hunt towards the Crystal Stars with Petal Meadows being the location of the first Crystal Star. It seems that our heroes will face a lot of dangers as they know so far that Princess Peach could possibly be missing, but also there is the danger of those mysterious people looking for the Crystal Stars. Could they be related for the missing princess? Are they another group who only wants the treasure? What even is the legendary treasure that dwells behind the mythical door? Our heroes will learn more of their journey as they progress on their search for Princess Peach and the Crystal Stars not knowing…that the Princess could be in a greater danger…

 

**_Beyond…Beyond…._ **


	2. Chapter 1: Castle and Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legendary Map has finally revealed the location of the First Crystal Star! Mario and Goombella arrive at Petal Meadows and see that it isn't quite peaceful as they expected to be. On their way...they met a new ally that will aid them on their quest.

_“Everyone!! ARE YOU READY!!”_

_“ARROOOOOOO! AROOOO! AROOOOOO!!!!”_

_“WE’LL NOT STAND FOR THIS ANYMORE!!_

_“AROOOOOOO!!”_

_“WE’LL SHOW THAT DRAGON THAT THE NOKOSEHI CLAN IS SOMETHING NOT TO MESS WITH!!!”_

_“WHO IS WITH ME!!!”_

_“AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!”_

_“THEN FOLLOW MY LEAD!!! ADVANCE!!!!”_

_“AROOOOOOO!!”_

_“ADVAAAAAAAAAAANCE!!!!!!!”_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_“FIGHT!!!! WE SHALL NOT RETREAT!!!!”_

_“Sir!! Everything is on fire! The Tower is about to collapse!!!”_

_“Hmmmm….with these flames all of you will make a tasty buffet for me…”_

_“SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU FOUL BEAST! I WILL END YOUR GAME RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!!”_

_“KOOPLEY NOOOOOO!!!”_

_…._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_“Koopley….Stay with me!! We’re almost safe!”_

_“Kolorful…its useless. My wound is too deep, I’m just delaying your escape…”_

_“NONSENSE! Remember our old saying! LEAVE NO KOOPA BEHIND!”_

_“Kolorful! Stop! I’m done for! YOU HAVE TO ESCAPE! YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE WHO IS ABLE TO STOP HOOKTAIL!”_

_“No! I won’t leave you behind! I’m pretty sure the exit is somewhere around here! There has to be!”_

_“KOLORFUL WATCH OUT!!!”_

_…_

_…K…_

_…KOO…..PLE!!!_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_“NOOOOOOOO!!”_

_…._

_…._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_“Ughhh…Nooo….it can’t….be….”_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_“….And that…will be my last note. I’m sorry old friend and..… to….urk…my son…..Ko…..”_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_I shouldn’t have let you sacrifice like that._

* * *

 

 

**LOCATION: Petal Outskirts, Petal Meadows**

**HOUR: 10:00 AM**

 

The Petal Meadows, a beautiful place that makes honor to its name as it was green plains surrounded by flowers, and petal trees all over the place. The weather was perfect as the sun was perfectly located above with just the right heat for the flowers, and not a single Lakitu or huge clouds were spotted on. But even with such a beautiful place, there will always be some kind of filth as in some hills a Castle that looked completely scorched was located on Petal Meadows. On the west part of the outskirts, a Warp Pipe was located and our heroes emerged from it.

“Phew…that was one wild travel. Never thought Warp Pipes would be that fast.” Said Goombella while jumping out from the Pipe with Mario following as well.

 

“Its been so long since I used Warp Pipes without climbing.”  Said Mario while stretching.

 

“Climbing?” said a confused Goombella.

 

“Oh! Yeah…on a past adventure, I had to climb a lot of big warp pipes with my brother back in another Kingdom. I guess some pipes might be different comparing here.” Said Mario with a smile. After the little conversation, Mario and Goombella quickly took a long gaze on the field they were currently at. Needless to say it was a beautiful view for both of them.

 

“Whoooaa…so this is Petal Meadows, huh?” said Goombella while taking out her tattlebook.

 

“Yup. The place where folks says that the Crystal Stars hides.” Said Mario while taking a look at every place or part he could see a little shine. “No such luck.” Said Mario a little bit disappointed at not finding anything, but that would be too easy needless to say.

 

“Well! Here we are Mario! The start of our new adventure!” said an excited Goombella. Mario smiled at the excitement of his new friend, and knew that he’ll need every help he can get for this journey isn’t going to be easy.

 

“Yeah! Let’s-a go!” shouted Mario with an arm raised to the sky prompting to start their journey. With that sign, both Mario and Goombella finally started walking forward and find the correct path to find the Crystal Stars in Petal Meadows.

 

All it was going well with little to see in the grass fields as the only objects were a bunch of trees, and some rare-figured stones with a castle on a distant view. Mario and Goombella noticed the Castle and were intrigued to say the least. Then without a warning an earthquake began to occur that made Mario and Goombella fall into the ground that was shaking all roughly. Mario and Goombella were surprised and scared to see that all of sudden an earthquake just started, but it didn’t finish right there as the sky began to get dark…. but it was still early for the skies to change colors since the night has yet to fall. An enormous roar could be heard through all the land like it had no end, and the heroes almost thought they were about to lose their hearing sensation because of how close the roar was. Mario and Goombella cover their ears and all of sudden the earthquake began to fade, and finally both Mario and Goombella search for the source of what just happened and they were paralyzed on what they saw. A dragon. A giant, red, dragon was seen flying towards the Castle and little by little, the dragon finally disappeared into the castle and Petal Meadows stopped shaking. Mario and Goombella felt like the world just stopped, and if it wasn’t for their breathing they almost thought that they have gone to the after game. The time was passing, but seconds felt like hours and hours felt like infinites 1-ups. Finally, Goombella snapped back to her senses when she saw an orange light and smoke coming from somewhere in Petal Meadows.

 

“M-M-Mario!!!” shouted Goombella which made Mario snap back as well.

 

“W-What…” mumbled Mario.

 

“LOOK! OVER THERE!!” said Goombella in a horrified tone as she pointed the direction the smoke was coming from.

 

“W-What in the WORLD?!” shouted Mario as well.

 

“I don’t know! Professor Frankly said that this place was supposed to be peaceful!” said Goombella clearly still agitated.

 

“We should run ahead then! A fire in a place full of trees and grass isn’t a great combination!” said Mario as he began to run.

 

“Anything with fire is bad combination!” shouted Goombella as she began to run following Mario. Both Mario and Goombella were running the direction the smoke was coming from, and to make the matters worse, they met with a dead end as there a big gap between the path.

 

“A dangit! There is no way I can jump that high!” said Mario inspecting to see if he can make the jump.

 

“There is no need to jump! Look!” said Goombella as she pointed and Mario turned to see that were was a blue switch far away in the mountains, but with no way to get over there.

 

“That switch…but there is no way I could get there.” Said Mario. Goombella started to see what she could find, and saw some bushes hiding something. She ran to see what was hidden and to her surprise it was another pipe.

 

“Mario!” said Goombella as Mario look over to his partner and saw the pipe. With no warning, he jumped over and another warp pipe emerged in the mountains. Mario emerged from the warp pipe and jump out of it. With all his speed and carefulness, he ran towards the blue switch and activated it with the hammer. Out of thin paper, a bridge was built between the gap and now they could cross it.

 

“GO! I’LL CATCH WITH YOU! JUST GO!” shouted Mario towards Goombella. Goombella wasn’t sure, but with the smoke being closer to both of them, she cleared her mind and continue to ran towards it while Mario was returning towards the green pipe. Goombella was ahead of Mario and she could see exactly where the smoke was coming from and she didn’t like it for a single moment.

 

“Oh no…” was the only thing Goombella could say as her eyes widen by the terrible view she was experiencing.

 

“Help us!”

“AAHHH! MY POSTERS OF THE PRINCESS!!”

“QUICK! GRAB SOME WATER!!”

“USE YOUR SHELL DARN IT!”

“MY SON!”

“MOMMMY!!!”

“SHOOOOOOOOOT!!”

 

Screams…. the place was filled with screams and fire as the everything was getting burn to a crisp with multiple Koopas just running around aimlessly without direction and the few who had some reason on their mind were failing to put out the fire.

“Goombella!! I’m he…. OH MY GRAMBI!!!” shouted Mario as he finally catches up with Goombella and just like her, he was horrified by what he is seeing.

 

“Mario! We gotta do something!” said Goombella finally snapping from her trance.

 

“Y-Yeah. First of all, let’s gather as much water we can.” Said Mario as he ran towards a near lake. Luckily there were some buckets lying on the floor and without hesitation, he grabs as much water he could and began to put out the fires around the houses to prevent any more housefire.

 

Goombella searched around and saw some Koopas trying their best to use a hose to put out the fire, but it was stuck and no water was coming from it. Goombella ran towards the hose and headbonk it in and a powerful stream of water come from the hose making the Koopas loses control on their grab. Goombella jumped in and grab it with her mouth to aid on their hold and they slowly began to control it. With their hose now under their control; now with the hose under their power, they began to spray most of the house covered in fire to put it down while Mario began to help some remaining Koopas, or Toads get out of dangerous fire.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

Time passed, and slowly the fire began to extinguish as everyone was escorted to safety. Most of the houses were burned, and some were completely destroyed by the fire. The smoke began to disperse, and both Mario and Goombella could finally ease up after a whole hour putting out fires and saving the people who lived in the small place.

 

“Phew…ugh….arrghhhhhh….finally….” said Goombella in between pants as she was completely out of stamina. Mario took out his hat and began to fan some air in order to fresh up himself.

 

“Well….at least…. the fire is finally out….” Said Mario in the same condition of Goombella. Some Koopas were just standing there in awe as they look at the damages while other Koopas or Toads were worried or simply laying down the ground not knowing what to do and finally the remaining part were just children completely scared or crying out their lungs probably from the trauma or even the damage they have received. Mario was still fanning some air into him and began to observe the skies…time has really gone by as the once blue pearled skies were now colored orange. Unknown to Mario, an odd Koopa began to study him from afar his view

 

“I-Is…that…” began the Koopa with a band aid on his nose.

 

“Mario!!” said Goombella as she got closer to the red plumber.

 

“Oh! Hey Goombella…everything alright with you.” Said Mario with a little smile.

 

“With me?! I should be the one asking you that!! Why the Underwhere did you sent me here when there was fire!” said Goombella with mixed emotions on her tone.

 

“I’m sorry. I thought I held you back while I was returning back after activating the bridge.” Apologized Mario.

 

“Hmph! No matter…I’m just glad you’re well and managed to help this little village.” Said Goombella.

 

“Yeah…no kidding.” Said Mario looking well around him and not wanting to think what would happen if Mario and Goombella didn’t come to help.

 

“Just what is this little place?” asked Goombella.

 

“This would be **Petalburg**.” Both Mario and Goombella turned around and saw a Koopa getting closer to them. This Koopa was a little bit injured and had some burn marks on his shell due to the fire. “Welcome travelers! Or I should be saying that if it wasn’t for this accident.” Said the Koopa.

 

“Petalburg?” said a confused Mario.

 

“Sorry…but it’s also been a long time since we’ve had visitors here.” Said the Koopa with a bitter tone. Mario and Goombella looked at each other and saw that something was happening after hearing that sentence.

 

“If I may ask…what happened here? Why did everything was set on fire?” asked Mario while putting back his cap once again.

 

“Oh it was HORRIBLE! Once that dragon Hooktail was spotted flying around this area…” said the Koopa but stopped as he was beginning to hyperventilate.

 

“Whoa…are you okay?” asked Goombella. Mario was worried as well as he noticed the Koopa struggle to breath.

 

“Y-Y-Yeah…just a little bit shocked that’s all. But anyways, the fire just started put it that away. It was enough with people stopped visiting, but this has gone too far.” Said the Koopa with venom on his voice.

 

“(Dragon…Hooktail? It must’ve been that huge thing we saw earlier, Mario!” said Goombella. Mario nodded and the Koopa jumped out of fear by hearing that.

 

“W-W-Whoa! Y-You guys…saw Hooktail?!?!” said the scared Koopa. Both adventurers could only nod at his question. “Oh Grambi…” added the Koopa still in shock.

 

“(For a huge dragon, it sure has a silly name…Pfffft.)” thought Goombella at hearing the name Hooktail.

 

“He must cause this then.” Said Mario as he figured out what happened to the village, and the Koopa could only confirm what he said by nodding.

 

“Hey…umm Green Boots.” Said Goombella.

 

“My name is Kooperto.” Said the Koopa revealing his name.

 

“Yeah, yeah…I know this isn’t the best moment, but we’re on a quest here. Ever heard of these things called Crystal Stars.” Said Goombella. Mario didn’t want to ask as well, but with all the action of what happened lately, he remembered that Princess Peach could be found here as well, but knowing her she would’ve showed up the moment the fire started. After all, it wasn’t the first time that Princess Peach had to deal with fire on a town…or even a castle.

 

“Yeah…its very important to find them.” Added Mario.

 

“Crystal Stars, you say? Hmmmm……” said Kooperto as he struggled to remember. “Nope, can’t say that I have. Sorry.” Responded Kooperto with a disappointed tone. Mario and Goombella were a little bit disappointed as well to hear that, but their hope didn’t fade just yet.

 

“You might want to speak with the mayor, though. He’s old….so therefore he lived here before all of us and knows a lot of stuff…or at least that’s what I think.” Said Kooperto.

 

“Good! Where is this mayor then?” asked Mario.

 

“I’m not entirely sure…he rarely leaves his house recently, but if his house managed to survive the fire, then you should check closely the area with the pink house.” Said Kooperto as he pointed forward and saw some houses a little bit destroyed while others just covered in smoke from the fire.

 

“Thank you, Kooperto.” Said Mario.

 

“Yeah…even the hideous color choice for the house should be easy to find. Thanks for your help.” Said Goombella as well.

 

“No problem. It feels small-to-nothing after you guys came and help us in a critical moment.” Said Kooperto while rubbing his left arm.

 

“Don’t mention it. It was an honor to help.” Said Mario as he and Goombella went ahead to find the mayor. Mario and Goombella could only see the few people trying their best to take whatever survived the fire and do…whatever they have to on a crisis like this one. Mario felt a little bit weak on not able to help any further. “(If only I have brought FLUDD towards here.)” thought Mario regretting on not visiting the Professor E.Gadd before departing towards Rogueport.

What it seemed to be hours, Mario and Goombella finally stumbled to their destination and that being a pink house. Well…a house that was covered in nothing but smoke and ashes with little to Pink, but after taking a good look through all the village, it appears that was only the house so therefore it must be the mayor house.

 

“That must be it.” Said Goombella taking a good look at the house.

 

“Sure seems like it.” Said Mario. Both heroes took a look at each other and nodded. They got closer and were just in front of the house.

 

“Uhmmm, excuse me, sir?” said Mario knocking at the door a few times. To their surprise the door was unlocked and appeared to be slightly open upon a closer view. “What the?” said Mario.

 

“Who leaves their house open like this in a middle of burning town?” said Goombella to herself.

 

“He probably is hurt or isn’t here.” Added Mario.

 

“Maybe we should take a look around.” Suggested Goombella.

 

“Oh geez…we’re doing this again aren’t we?” said Mario a little bit nervous upon hearing such suggestion.

 

“Hmm? What you think they’ll think of us as thieves?” teased Goombella.

 

“Not exactly, but let’s just say that this wouldn’t be the first time I did this. As much as that surprises you.” Said Mario a little bit embarrassed.

 

“O…kay?” said Goombella as she pushed the door open, and made her way into the house. Mario followed as well. Upon entering they saw a lot of stuff broken or even burned to a crisp. It almost looked like no one was home until they inspected the bedroom and saw a figure sitting on a chair. Mario got closer and saw an old Koopa, almost like it was sleeping. Goombella was a little bit nervous assuming deep on her thoughts that probably the Mayor…has reached the flagpole of his last live.

 

“Umm, sir? Are you…” said Mario trying to get closer with his left hand, but was quickly interrupted by.

 

“WHAA?! WHO’S THERE!?” shouted the old Koopa making Mario yelp and Goombella fall on the floor.

 

“WHOA!! Talk about an almost heart attack!” said Goombella clearly not enjoying the irony in that sentence.

 

“Hmphh? Whuzzat?! Is someone there? Who is it? WHO?!? What do you want?!” said the Old Koopa clearly shook from the sudden interaction with the plumber.

 

“Uhh sir…we just.”

 

“I know! You must be thieves!! Here to rob a defenseless Koopa! And in such moment as well! How despicable!” The Old Koopa continued his rant not letting Mario make his defense.

 

“Huh…I actually didn’t expect that.”

 

“Go on, do what you want…considering how everything is at the moment, I don’t think there is something worth of stealing here.” Continued the Koopa.

 

“Sir, we are just to…”

 

“Well I guess there must be some coins in my drawer, and my shell has a worth. All right takes it you fiends!” Ranted the Senile Koopa as he showed his shell almost expecting Mario and Goombella to just nab it.

 

“Whoa, calm down and just listen to…”

 

“Just leave the photos of me and the missus. Can’t do without the memories, y’know.” Continued the rant as the Koopa interrupted Goombella.

 

“SIR!! WE ARE NOT THIEVES!!” shouted Mario finally putting an end to the ramble of the Koopa which to their surprise, the Koopa barely flinched even if they were just a few inches closer to each other.

 

“Huh? Not thieves you say? Then why didn’t you say anything before! Youngsters these days…” said The Old Koopa.

 

“Ugh! Anyways, by any chance are you the mayor of this village?” asked Goombella while taking out her tattlebook.

 

“Why of course! I am Mayor Kroops, nice to meet some fellow…uhm…. folks.” said Mayor Kroops struggling to state what kind of people Mario and Goombella were. “Anyways, what’s your story then? You folks here for a tourist tour?” said Mayor Kroops.

 

“We are looking for something. Ever heard of the Crystal Stars?” said Goombella.

 

“Hmm? You folks looking for Crystal Stars?” asked Mayor Kroops. Both Mario and Goombella nodded. The old Koopa began to scratch his beard. “Hmm…Crystal Stars…errrrmmmm…. Wait. What did I heard about those dang things, again?” said Mayor Kroops struggling to remember. Goombella couldn’t help but to roll her eyes at the antics of the old Koopa.

 

“Wait just a moment. I think there was something about those things around here.” Said Mayor Kroops as he stood up by the help of his crane and walked over a drawer that looked neat despite the condition of the village.

 

“I’m starting to have my doubts with this Koopa.” Said Goombella towards Mario.

 

“Shh! Have a little bit of patience. He probably knows something about the Crystal Stars.” Said Mario.

 

“Here it is!” said Mayor Kroops which made Mario and Goombella have their focus on the Koopa once again. “The Crystal Stars that you say both of you are hunting. Come over here.” Said Mayor Kroops as he instructed both Mario and Goombella to take a closer look. Upon getting closer they saw a book all ruined and looked like it was only dusted one single time.

 

“This book…” said Mario a little bit surprised.

 

“…Contains information of the Crystal Star!” finished Goombella.

 

“Yeah. This book has been given generation through generation of the Mayors saying that it contains valuable information about some precious stones that will determine the skies of a new future.” Explained Mayor Kroops as he pointed out a drawing that had a Star shining above what it appears to be Petal Meadows with a Koopa holding the Star in all of its glory.

 

“That means that the Crystal Star is really here! We should get searching right now.” Said Goombella.

 

“I’m afraid that will be a little bit impossible at the moment.” Interrupted Mayor Kroops.

 

“Huh?? Why is that?” asked Goombella all confused alongside Mario. Then Mayor Kroops flipped to the next page and show a huge shadow drawn inside what appears to be a castle, and all menacingly glooming over a Koopa Army trying their best to retrieve a Star that was floating above the Shadow.

 

“You see…the Crystal Star that remained here was taken by the monster, Hooktail. A lot of years ago, Hooktail nabbed the Diamond Star, and disappeared into the Castle, only emerging to cause chaos and destruction on this poor village.” Said Mayor Kroops turning the pages of the books showing how the huge shadow was destroying and burning all of within its reach.

 

“The Diamond Star which is the Crystal Star that is located here, was a famous treasure by some kind of hero. That is what the legends said between Mayors of this town.” Stated Mayor Kroops as both Mario and Goombella looked a peculiar sentence on the book.

 

_But as the shadows emerge, three horses of destruction will come along and torment the souls of the lost. The horse of fire will take the Diamond on its hand and make many armies give in temptation._

Mario and Goombella could only think what kind of danger awaits and what kind of monster Hooktail really is.

 

“Sheesh! Talk about massive destruction.” Said Goombella while getting her view out of the book since she couldn’t help, but to feel chills on all her body at seeing that shadow. Something about it…made her feel REALLY tense.

 

“Some say a Koopa held that Stone with pride, but at the same time it was mentioned that it would be his ultimate downfall at the same time. We still don’t know what is really the truth in reality.” Said Mayor Kroops while closing the book.

 

“Sooo…. this Hooktail creature, we heard and seen it.” Said Mario.

 

“Then if this thing is correct then he has what you’re looking for.” Added Mayor Kroops.

 

“(Heh. A little cliché that a dragon is guarding a treasure).” Thought Goombella.

 

“So…you (reckless fools) heroes, are going to Hooktail?” asked Mayor Kroops.

 

“Well…seeing that book and how little info we have on this place then that’s probably our best bet.” Said Goombella.

 

“Besides…that dragon needs to learn a little lesson and not cause any havoc to innocent bystanders.” Added Mario.

 

“Hmmm…this DOES sounds promising! If you heroes go to battle Hooktail then we will shower both of you with gratitude and rewards.” Said Mayor Kroops with a little smile.

 

“Yeahhhh…. about that.” Said Goombella while looking at the window seeing the village’s state with little hope. Mario did that as well, and both of them look at each other.

 

“Sir, I appreciate that, but the Crystal Star is enough. No need to give us rewards since helping any people who is need is something I deal daily.” Said Mario while tipping his hat.

 

“What a noble man. A good egg indeed…now what did you say your name was?” said Mayor Kroops.

 

“I’m-a Mario!” said Mario with a V sign.

 

“And I’m Goombella.” Greeted Goombella as well.

 

“Murphy? And Gumball?” Repeated Mayor Kroops clearly mistaking the names in which Mario and Goombella could only feel an arrow going through their chest at hearing that the Mayor had some hearing problems. “Now then…Murphy and Gumball…” continued Mayor Kroops.

 

“It’s-a Mario, sir.” Said Mario trying to correct the mistake.

 

“And I’m GOOMBELLA! Gumball is a little bit ironic!” said an annoyed Goombella.

 

“Why thank you both of you! This are nice eyebrows! Now then…” said Mayor Kroops with a smile as he didn’t mispronounce once again the words from Mario and Goombella who only both of them could sigh in annoyance. “If you want to get to Hooktail’s Castle, then you must find the secret entrance that is near the castle.” Explained Mayor Kroops.

 

“Wait…there is a secret entrance?” said Goombella.

 

“Some rumors say that, but I’m not sure. Not only that, but before finding the entrance you must gather stone keys so they can reveal this secret entrance.” Said Mayor Kroops.

 

“Stone…Keys?” repeated Mario a little bit lost.

 

“Yeah. The Stone Keys I’m aware that they’re real, but they are located on the Shhwonk Fortress that is near this village. Just pass the gate that is the exit of Petalburg.” Explained Mayor Kroops.

 

“Shhwonk Fortress near this village. Got it!” said Mario.

 

“Well then, Murphy…get going and rough Hooktail for all of us! I’ll make sure to notify the guard of the gate about your departure.” Said Mayor Kroops.

 

“You got it, Mayor! Come on, Mario! Let’s get going.” Said Goombella with a smile. As Mario responded with a nod, both of them went towards the exit.

 

“Wait a moment!!” shouted the Mayor as it made Mario trip and fall down as Goombella could only giggle a little bit from the clumsy moment of Mario. “You guys are going now?! In the night?” said Mayor Kroops.

 

“(Ouch.) Yeah? We need to get the Crystal Star before Hooktail decides to attack once again. It could be any moment.” Said Mario as he got up.

 

“Well…as noble as that sounds, it wouldn’t be wise to go ahead in the night in the Fortress. Who knows what dangers might be there?” said Mayor Kroops.

 

“I think…he is right, Mario. After everything that happen we should rest a little bit and continue first thing in the morning.” Said Goombella. Mario has felt exhausted and his stamina was drained by helping put out the fire, so even if he had some Mushrooms to regain his energy it would still be too much for his body.

 

“Yeah. You’re right Goombella. We should rest.” Said Mario as he sat in the nearest couch finally his body giving in. Goombella did the same.

 

“Hey…I hope we’re not being abusive, but is there a place where we can stay for the night?” asked Goombella.

 

“Oh! Most certainly! And don’t worry Gumball! Both Murphy and you and stay in my living room. I’ll prepare another mattress for Murphy to lay down.” Said Mayor Kroops as he went towards his room.

 

“Its Goombella…” mumbled Goombella with a little twitch in annoyance.

 

“Give him some slack Goombella. Besides… you look like a Gumball.” Said Mario with a smile. Goombella could only roll her eyes.

 

“Hmph! If you say so, Muffin.” Teased Goombella.

 

“I kind of prefer Murphy.” Said Mario still too tired to look up.

 

“Whatever you say, Murphy.” Said Goombella as she began to lay down.

 

As the Mayor Kroops struggled to get towards the living room while pushing a mattress, Mario stand up and helped with him as they put the mattress at the left side of the couch Goombella was laying down on it. After finally settling for the night, Mario felt his body get lost in the darkness of his dreams as he slowly began to close his eyes and lay down in his sleep as he needed rest in order to fulfill his objective. Find the Shhownk Fortress, retrieve the Stone Keys, get to Hooktail’s Castle and defeat the Dragon so they can get the Crystal Star. It would be a hard journey…but Mario had to venture through it.

* * *

 

 

 

**LOCATION: Petalburg, Petal Meadows**

**HOUR: 9:30 AM**

“Wow! That Koopa Tea is really refreshing! I feel filled with energy and relaxed at the same time.” Said Goombella as she hopped off from the breakfast table and began to stretch.

 

Mario and Goombella have woken up just a few hours ago, and ready to continue their adventure but not before the Mayor had offered a simple breakfast before parting off.

 

“Why thank you, Gumball! It really is a pleasure to have someone enjoy my recipes.” Said Mayor Kroops while taking a sip from the tea as well.

 

“Yeahhhhh.” Said a slightly annoyed Goombella still not used to the senile of the Mayor.

 

“Heh. We’re very grateful for the food, sir. But I think its time for us to depart.” Said Mario while gathering up his things and adjusting his cap.

 

“Why, yes! You go and recover the stone keys, Murphy! I already warned the Gatekeeper to let both of you through. Just head east and be careful.” Said Mayor Kroops with a nod. And with that, both Mario and Goombella exited from the house and went towards the exit of Petalburg, who was still little filled with burn smell from the tragedy of yesterday.

 

“Whoa! Wait! This is off limits from the town!” said a Koopa close to a gate, stopping Mario and Goombella from advancing.

 

“We know, sir! We just received permission to go ahead. We are in a hurry to retrieve something.” Explained Mario.

 

“Hold on….you must be….Murphy and Gumball?” said the Gatekeeper Koopa. Mario and Goombella couldn’t help, but to roll their eyes at seeing how the confusion towards more citizens of the town.

 

“Yeah, that’s us.” Added Goombella.

 

“Oh! Well then, if that’s the case then I’ll let you guys through it.” Said the Koopa as he went ahead and open the gate. “There is a rumor about some creature living there. My job is to guard this gate, but since the mayor say its okay for you guys then that could mean a lot of things.” Said the Koopa as he got enough room for Mario and Goombella to pass through.

 

“Thank you.” Said both Mario and Goombella as they began to go ahead, but….

 

“Umm…excuse me. Err…. I beg your pardon! Wait a moment, PLEASE!!!” shouted a voice from behind. Mario and Goombella turned their head to see who was it and it was a Koopa.

 

This Koopa however was different from the rest. It had one normal eye, but the left one was more like a lazy eye, it had a band aid on his nose, and was wearing a blue hoodie with some white shoes instead of the usual green ones that most Koopas uses. Not only that, but it seemed that this Koopa was trembling a little bit, like almost afraid for raising his voice all of sudden.

 

“P-Pardon me for yelling like that…I was p-panicking. Umm…h-how to b-begin?” said the Shy Koopa struggling to form sentences. “I-I… I ummm….” Trembled the Koopa. At this time, Goombella was feeling a little bit awkward from the whole situation.

“(This is a little bit…odd)” thought Goombella.

 

“Umm…yeah, m-my name’s…Koops. And I heard that both of you guys are traveling to Hooktail’s Castle.” Said Koops while holding his left arm all timid. “A-Anyways, I, uh…I have a favor to ask….” Said Koops while breathing in trying to calm himself or at least steel his nerves and blurt out his words.

 

 

“…”

“…”

“…”

 

There was only an awkward silence on the ambient, which is ironic considering that they were out in the town and it wasn’t a completely dead and uncomfortable silence, but more like a one that would agonize on thinking who is going to speak next.

 

“Ummmm… Oh, just…Just forget it. Never mind.” Said Koops while looking down and biting his lip.

 

“Huh?” was the only thing Mario could say upon the quick change of mind from the timid Koopa.

 

“Yeah…just…ignore me. G-Goodbye.” Said Koops while quickly turning around and ran to the opposite direction of Mario and Goombella. Both of them were standing motionless, not understanding what just happened.

 

“OOOOOOOK—That was weird…What do you think THAT was all about!” said Goombella finally breaking the silence.

 

“I think…I think he wanted to ask us something.” Said Mario with a hand on his chin.

 

“Yeah! But man…Talk about issues!” added Goombella a little bit annoyed.

 

“Oh don’t be like that. He is timid that’s all.” Said Mario.

 

“Whatever. But now that is over, we shouldn’t waste time! Let’s go towards Shhwonk Fortress!” said Goombella.

 

“Right!” added Mario as both of them finally came around and got out of Petalburg to go right ahead and find the stone keys.

 

Upon getting out of Petalburg and setting foot towards the path to Shhwonk Fortress, they were greeted by some enemies. Some Goombas and even Koopa Troopas that were hostile to Mario and Goombella, but thanks to their teamwork, Mario and Goombella easily dispatch all the enemies without breaking a sweat. Upon going further and further, they reached some kind of fortress that hold a huge obstacle with a door closed by metal bars.

 

“Great. Just great. I don’t suppose there is a gatekeeper that would lift these bars, would you?” asked Goombella with sarcasm on her voice clear as day.

 

“Heh. Nope, but this is a pickle.” Said Mario while examining the bars. He got his hammer out and try to break down the bars by brute force, but to his surprise his hammer wasn’t the answer this time. “Hmmm…” added Mario trying to see how to advance meanwhile Goombella was inspecting the whole fortress and took some notes on her tattlebook.

 

“Hmm…if I have to guess, this must be part of the Shhwonk Fortress. Some pedestals here, and there. That’s it.” Said Goombella while inspecting the pedestals. Mario turned around and noticed two pedestals with some weird statues on them…or at least it looked like statues to Mario? “It looks pretty decent, but this place is actually old. Wonder how old…maybe a thousand years old?” said Goombella while still writing on her little book.

 

“Heh. That would be a huge coincidence.” Said Mario while getting closer to the pedestals. Upon getting closer with enough reach, Mario tapped the right pedestals and all of sudden everything went bam.

 

There was an earthquake all of sudden and a lot of things began to fall down like dust and… a POW Block?

 

“AAAAAHHHHH! What is happening?!” shouted Goombella while trying her best to protect herself. Mario struggled to keep balance with all the shaking, but he slowly he noticed where the shaking was originating from. The statues began to move and within seconds both Mario and Goombella noticed something odd about them…they began…to move like living beings?

 

“Goombella, I think we should get out!” said Mario.

 

“R-Right!” said Goombella while trying not to fall, but slowly both Mario and Goombella noticed something shocking. “MARIO! WATCH OUT!!” shouted Goombella while Mario was caught off guard as the statues began to charge at them. Luckily, another POW Block fall and blocked the attack from the statues and Mario jumped out of the danger.

 

“What in the…” said Mario trying to process how all of a sudden some statues came alive.

 

“That’s a Bald Cleft!!” said Goombella.

 

“A what now?!” said Mario practically confused upon hearing that.

 

“Basically a rock monster with a swarthy-looking face. Their HP is 2, their attack is 2 as well, and have a defense of 2!” said Goombella while looking at her tattlebook.

 

“Oh…well that is a little bit of solid for my hammer.” Said Mario while putting away his hammer and gathering fire on his hand.

 

“Uh…Mario? Don’t even try it. Fire wouldn’t hurt it.” Said Goombella.

 

“Really?!” said Mario a little bit frustrated on seeing how they were getting out of options.

 

“I think our best bet would be using some items.” Said Goombella.

 

“But we only have some Mushrooms and Fire Flowers!” said Mario while checking his bag and slowly backing up as he saw how both Bald Clefts were getting closer to them.

 

“What about…” said Goombella as she tries to look for any solution at all and noticed something… “A POW Block.” Whispered Goombella as she notices a little red box with the words POW lying just behind the pedestals.

 

“Wha-?! What did you say, Goombella?” Asked Mario.

 

“Mario! Look! There is a POW Block.” Said Goombella while pointing behind the right pedestal. Mario looked at it and proceed to dash towards it and retrieve it.

 

Needless to say, the Bald Clefts noticed this and made their move as well. One Bald Cleft went towards Mario while the other one focused to Goombella. Mario managed to block the attack from the Bald Cleft (Mario’s HP: 15/15) and jumped towards the POW Block. Mario could only smirk as he successfully got ahold the item. Goombella managed to block the attack from the other Bald Cleft as she focused on defending since there was nothing she could do (Goombella’s HP: 10/10). However, the Bald Cleft focusing on Mario changed his pattern and went towards Goombella. The Pink Goomba took notice of this and could only gulp since she couldn’t possibly take two enemies at once without help, fortunately for her, Mario took out the POW Block, and let it float in front of him. Mario went below the POW Block and with a swift jump he hit the item, making the whole fortress shake and the ground tremble as both the Bald Clefts took GOOD damage and got flipped. However, upon being flipped they also got destroyed from the process of the little earthquake from the POW Block.

 

“Phew!” said Mario as he adjusted his cap from the battle. Goombella jumped out of joy as both of them just earned another victory to their list.

 

“That was a Close Call, that’s for sure.” Said Goombella with a wink.

 

“No kidding. You could say they were gone like a POW!” joked Mario as he laughed at his own pun with Goombella only rolling her eyes. A few seconds later another tremble came from the ground.

 

“Oh great! What now?!” said an annoyed Goombella. Upon checking they noticed that the bars blocking the door were suddenly going up and a mysterious object fall down as well. “I guess that’s our cue to get out.” Said Goombella.

 

“Wait…what is that?” said Mario going towards the item that fell down and upon getting a closer look, he noticed that it was more like an insignia with a hammer that looked like metal. Goombella took notice as well and gasp upon seeing it.

 

“Oh! Mario that’s a badge!” said Goombella.

 

“A badge? Really?” said Mario still a little bit confused on seeing how a badge ended up on a place like this.

 

“It looks like it’s a Power Smash badge! It could be useful for our adventure.” Said Goombella. Mario took a closer look and saw that indeed it was a Power Smash, he knew what to do with the badge since it wasn’t the first time seeing a badge. With careful, Mario took the badge and put it on his hammer as he saw how his hammer briefly changed into a Metal one and was heavier than his normal one.

 

“Whoa! It works just like the old times, except that this one is a hammer.” Said Mario struggling to lift his hammer. Mario quickly pushed the badge like a button and his hammer returned to normal once again.

 

“We sure are lucky to find a badge. Maybe we’ll get more as we progress to the story.” Said Goombella while looking in front of her.

 

“No kidding. But enough about that, lets-a go!” said Mario while putting away his hammer as he went towards the exit of the fortress with Goombella following through.

 

The path was the same before entering this fortress, some Goombas and Koopa Troopas on their way, but they were easily defeated. Upon reaching the end of their path they saw another fortress. Mario and Goombella could only nod as they brace themselves for any surprises. The structure was the same as the old one, with the only difference being that the statues were different. Instead of rock enemies, they saw two rocks filled with spikes all in their body. Mario could only gulp as he tapped the pedestals like he did last time, and just like that another shake from the ground appeared and the statues began to move. This time however, Mario and Goombella were prepared and jumped away for battle. Mario took his hammer ready to strike. He charged towards one of the statues that were moving at him, but as soon as he got closed enough, Mario received a hit from the statue as some spikes emerged from the sides of their body (Mario’s HP: 14/15).

 

“Argh!! That hurt.” Said Mario backing away.

 

“Mario! Watch out! Those are bristles!” said Goombella taking out once again her tattlebook.

 

“A what now?!” said Mario not sure if he didn’t hear her or misheard the name.

 

“A Bristle! Totally covered in spikes. THEY’RE SO PRICKLY!! UGH!” said Goombella with a disgusting tone.

 

“You don’t say.” Said Mario by holding his left arm from the counterattack he received earlier.

 

“Their HP is 2, attack is 1 and their defense is 4! They’re immune to fire of course, and even trying to get close with your hammer is dangerous!” tattled Goombella.

 

“Note taken.” Said Mario while putting away his hammer. He clearly didn’t know what to do.

 

“Maybe if we had another POW Block we could defeat them.” Said Goombella. Then Mario popped an idea.

 

“Wait! I still have the POW Block we used! We have another hit left!” said Mario taking out the POW Block who was barely squared.

 

Then without warning the first Bristle began charging towards Mario, but luckily Mario was fast enough to take out his hammer and guard the attack from the prickly statue (Mario’s HP: 14/15), but the other Bristle charged towards Mario, but Goombella managed to warn Mario in time, as the plumber took his hammer and guard it as well (Mario’s HP: 14/15), with enough time, Mario jumped towards the POW Block and managed to emit another tremble that made the Bristles fell off and get some damage as a result. The Pedestals came off but both Mario and Goombella were out of danger from having those pedestals fell on them, but the Bristles weren’t lucky enough as they also received damage from the falling debris. The Bristles were defeated as they got destroyed. Mario tipped his hat in sign of victory with Goombella jumping out of joy as well.

 

“Yeah!! We’re on fire with all these victories.” Said Goombella.

 

“And there’s more if I’m not wrong.” Said Mario with a smile.

 

“You could say that.” Said Goombella as another shake appeared and the bars blocking the door were lifted and the exit was unraveled once again.

 

Mario and Goombella advanced once again and another straight path with the usual Goombas and Koopa Troopas, nothing new. However, this time, they encountered another fortress but this one being bigger than the two that Mario and Goombella just passed through.

 

“Oh great…what enemies will await us this time? Rock ones with some spike on their head?” said Goombella done at this point from all this surprises.

 

“Maybe…but luckily our Power Smash will be enough this time.” Joked Mario.

 

“You can say that one more time.” Added Goombella as both of them got closer and saw a sign before the fortress. “Well this is new.” Said Goombella.

 

**SHHWONK FORTRESS! ANY TRESSPASSER WILL SUFFER HUGE THREATS UPON ENTERING! LEAVE NOW!**

“That doesn’t look friendly.” Said Mario.

 

“Eh. Couldn’t be worse than those two other enemies.” Said Goombella. Mario adjusted his cap as both of them entered the fortress.

 

Upon entering, they were welcomed with the same structure except this time it was only one pedestal holding a big statue. A statue of a Thwomp with closed eyes. Mario couldn’t help but to have a bad feeling about this. Mario and Goombella got closed to the statue and the red plumber could only grip his hammer in case he had to face another Thwomp. Mario knocked at the statue and once again another earthquake, this time being slightly stronger than the last two. But the statue didn’t move at all. Instead…the Thwomp only opened his eyes.

 

“Mmmm Hmmm hoo ha ha!!” Laughed the Thwomp as it came alive. Needless to say, Mario and Goombella backed away. “You’re the first contestants I’ve seen in a while.” Said the Thwomp.

 

“Wh-What?!” shouted a clearly confused Goombella.

 

“Aren’t you going to come down and fight us?” said Mario.

 

“Ha! I will fight, but not the way you guys think. No…if you’ve come all the way here to Shhwonk Fortress, then that means you must want stone keys.” Said the Thwomp. Mario and Goombella could only nod, on their guards at all time.

 

“And if THAT’S the case, then you must compete against me. If you win, I’ll let both of you through to where the stone keys rest. BUT!! If you lose, you will suffer a terrible fate. And by terrible, I mean pretty AWFUL.” Warned the Thwomp with wicked smile. Mario was tensed by the whole situation, and Goombella was hiding behind Mario’s legs.

“Mmmm hmmm hoo ha ha! So? What would you do?” said the Thwomp.

 

“Hmmm…” Mario was a little bit worried, since he didn’t know what kind of challenge would they be in. It could another battle or just something else. The risk was there. But they needed the Stone Keys if they wanted to advance. “All right. We’ll take you on!” declared Mario.

 

“Yeah!!” added Goombella with a smile.

 

“Mmmm hmmm ho ha ha!! You’re in for it now!!” said the Thwomp as all sudden the statue began to spin all wildly as the room began to change. Mario and Goombella were surprised by the sudden change, but they were still prepared for any sneak attack the Thwomp could do, but it didn’t come. In fact, they weren’t on the fortress anymore, more like a game show actually.

 

“What the Underwhere?!” shouted Goombella clearly confused and felt like her intelligence was fading away every second.

 

“What is THIS?!” added Mario in same situation of Goombella.

 

“Greetings, ladies and gentlegerms and welcome to our 65th super fun quirk annual quiz show of the Thwomp!!” shouted the Thwomp that all of sudden it was colored and had a red bowtie.

 

“65th?! There were more?!” said Mario still very confused.

 

“I don’t even…” said Goombella with her voice tired and done. The Thwomp spin around and faced both Mario and Goombella.

 

“And with the contestants being….” Said Thwomp as a microphone appeared out of thin paper in front of Mario and Goombella, this being a sign that they should introduce themselves.

 

“Uhmmm…. It’s-a me, Mario?” said Mario still a little bit confused.

 

“Goombella…and this is ridiculous.” Said the annoyed Goomba with a snarky tone.

 

“Welcome, Mario and Goombella! Perk up those ears, because if you correctly answer five of the following questions, then you win!” announced the Thwomp which made some people cheer at the sentence. Mario and Goombella looked around to see where those voices came from.

 

“Why do I feel like I’m being here before?” said Mario with a sense of Deja-vu.,

 

“BUT!! Get three of ‘em wrong, and you’ll suffer a horrible, cruel and unusual punishment.” Said the Thwomp with a smirk. Mario and Goombella got ready for the questions. “Question number 1! What’s hidden in this place?” said the Thwomp as four answers appeared in the big screen.

 

  1. Stone Keys
  2. Crystal Star
  3. Princess Peach
  4. Pickle Stone



 

Mario and Goombella looked at the questions and some of them were tricky since in a way there was a hint that Princess Peach went in Petal Meadows, but there was no sign of her. Not only that but the Crystal Star was located in Petal Meadows, but its confirmed to be in Hooktail’s Castle in the specific location. So that could only mean one thing.

 

“The answer is A.” said both Mario and Goombella. The Thwomp stared at them for a good ten seconds before the sound.

 

** DING!! **

 

“ARRRRRRRGHHHH! Correct! Hmph! Perhaps the question was too easy, but it only gets harder from here!” said Thwomp a little bit disappointed that Mario managed to respond. “On to question two! What do one Mr. Softer and one Fire Flower cost at the shop in Petalburg? TOTAL!” asked Thwomp. Mario and Goombella widen their eyes as they couldn’t figure out the answer.

 

  1. 10 Coins
  2. 12 Coins
  3. 16 Coins
  4. 20 Coins



 

“Uhmmm….uhhhh….” mumbled Goombella unsure of her voice and mind.

 

“The answer is B?” guessed Mario. Another 10 seconds….

 

 

 

** WROONG!!!! **

 

“Mmmm hmmm hoo ha ha ha ha!!! WRONG! Wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG YOU FOOLS!!” shouted the Thwomp with a wicked laugh. Mario and Goombella were irritated at this point and taunting wasn’t exactly the best idea for them.

 

“Darn it all…he got us there.” Said Mario.

 

“Ha! Remember: Only two more wrongs and you’ll suffer a horrible fate! Mmmm hmm ha ha ha! All right then, to question number three. What is the name of the mayor of Petalburg?” said Thwomp.

 

  1. KoopaKoops
  2. Burtle
  3. Moopa
  4. Kroops



 

“Heh! Its Kroops, so the answer is D!” shouted Goombella. Another seconds passed and…

 

 

** DING! **

 

“ARRRRRRRGH! That’s…. correct! Grrr! Maybe it was too easy the question but it only gets harder! Much harder.” Said Thwomp with an annoyed tone.

 

“Hmph! Bring your worst, buddy!” added Goombella.

 

“We aren’t done! Question number four! Tell me…where is the Diamond Star located right now?” asked Thwomp and once again the answers appeared on the screen.

 

 

  1. Rogueport
  2. Hooktail’s Castle
  3. Poshley Heights
  4. Petalburg
  5. None of them



 

“Hmm…the Diamond Star. It must be the Crystal Star then.” Said Goombella.

 

“So in that case, the answer is B!” said Mario. Few seconds later and…

****

** DING!! **

 

“ARRRRRGHH!! That’s correct once again! Darn it all!!” shouted the Thwomp letting the frustration getting the best of him. “Are you ready yet?! This is question number…that’s the question! What number is the question I’m asking?” asked Thwomp.

 

  1. 2
  2. 10
  3. 5
  4. 6



 

“Well since we got three rights and one wrong…” said Mario.

 

“Then the answer is C. This is question number five.” Answered Goombella.

 

 

****

** DING!!!! **

 

 

“ARRRRRRRRGH! RIGHT AGAIN?! Tell me you just didn’t answer your fourth question?! That’s it! The next ones will be near impossible!” shouted a frustrated Thwomp with some sweat on its body. He was on the ropes, and they only needed one more to pass through.

 

“Only one more.” Added Mario with a smirk.

 

“Near impossible? Hah! Not for us.” Added Goombella with cocky tone.

 

“Question number six! How can one get from Petal Meadows to Rogueport?” asked Thwomp and the final answers appeared.

 

  1. Boat across the Sea
  2. Only by Air
  3. Through a Pipe
  4. Race in a Kart



 

This was another tricky one since anyone can get to some place to another by boat or by air not only that but the Warp Pipe system was also there. However, if both of them had to use the logic…they traveled Rogueport to Petal Meadows through a Pipe, and as far as they can see, there wasn’t any sea or some kind of airport to travel Petal Meadows to Rogueport…only by a Warp Pipe.

 

“The answer is C! We got here by a Warp Pipe.” Said both Mario and Goombella determined to answer. Hoping that this wasn’t a trick shot and have some kind of answer saying A, B, or C is right. Goombella had enough of those in college.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! That’s…. that’s right. You managed to answer five correct! You win! I don’t believe it!” said the Thwomp as he began to spin around madly as the room began to fade back into the old fortress, as Mario and Goombella saw they were coming back, they also saw how a dusted Green Warp Pipe was emerging in front of the Pedestal fomr the Thwomp.

“SO…. VERY…. ANGRY!! I lost!! To mere folks that look like nothin’!” said the Thwomp still in disbelief.

 

“Says the rock who guards a bunch of other rocks.” Said Goombella clearly with a smirk.

 

“SHUT IT! Fine! I’ll let you through…stupid rules. HMPH!” shouted the Thwomp as he spins once more and closed its eyes.

 

“Gosh! What a baby!” said Goombella.

 

“Well glad that’s over with. I suppose that means we can go through and retrieve the Stone Keys.” Said Mario.

 

“I guess.” Added Goombella. Without any more stalling, both the plumber and the female Goomba hopped in the Pipe and got below whatever they were expecting.

 

 

* * *

 

**LOCATION: SHHWONK FORTRESS – Underground Part, Petal Meadows**

**HOUR: 9:57 AM**

When Mario and Goombella got out of the Warp Pipe they were greeted by a dark ambient with some water on foot level alongside a foul smell. Upon reaching, Mario was a little bit worried, while Goombella was just about to lose her head.

 

“EWWW!! What is this horrible smell?!?” shouted Goombella clearly disgusted. Mario tried to whiff some of the smell and it was familiar.

 

“It smells almost like the Underground parts of the Mushroom Kingdom…or at least that’s what I think.” Said Mario getting out his hammer.

 

“We must be in Shhwonk Fortress or at least below of it…ugh…my shoes are totally soaked through now. Just great. With this smell and how cramped it looks then this place is not cool at all, Mario.” Said Goombella with a strain face.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Look! There are two pathways.” Said Mario pointing indeed at two opposite paths in just the entrance. “I don’t know why, but it must be a hitch or something, but I guess those leads to the Stone Keys.” Said Mario.

 

“What makes you say that, really?” asked a curious Goombella.

 

“Just a hunch. If we separate, then it could be faster to retrieve those stones.” Suggested Mario.

 

“No!!” said Goombella quickly like almost shouting. “I mean…I don’t think it would be wise to separate. Haven’t you seen horror movies?! I don’t want to become a Boo!” said Goombella with a little blush. Truth to her words not wanting to separate from Mario, but also because it wasn’t a good suggestion.

 

“Okie-dokie then…which path should we take first?” said Mario.

 

“Hmmm…. whatever. It you’re right then that means we need to return and retrieve the other stone.” Said Goombella.

 

“You’re right…welp! Left path it is then!” said Mario as he headed towards the left path as Goombella followed him trying her best to ignore the smell. However, unknown to them….

 

“Meeeeoooork…”

“Meeooooork…”

 

Needless to say, Mario’s hunch was right as they advanced through the straight path they managed to find a stone key with a shape of a half-moon, and they were happy to see that could only mean that the remaining stone key would be waiting at them at the far right of the fortress. They returned and followed the right path and encountered another stone key. They couldn’t be any happier (especially Goombella) since they can return and finally get to Hooktail’s Castle and retrieve their first Crystal Star. For Goombella it was easier than she expected, but for Mario…he couldn’t feel but to think that something was about to happen.

 

“Ahh yes! Just one room left to see the Warp Pipe and see the sun once again!” said an excited Goombella.

 

“It almost feels like you didn’t enjoy being here.” Said Mario with a teasing tone.

 

“Yeah right…because the water stinking its sooooo great.” Said Goombella clearly sarcastic.

 

“Okay, okay Mrs. Sarcastic, let’s just head back.” Said Mario as he went forwards, but stopped all of sudden.

 

“Uhhh, Mario? Why’d you….” Said Goombella but stopped just like the Man in Red as she saw what was before them.

“Meeeooork… Meeoooooork…”

 

Before them was a little creature bathed in a gold color, as it was bouncing around, on a far view it looked like it was spikey, but in reality their skin apart from being the same color of the sun, it almost looked like a soft fuzzy thing.

 

“Oh great…another one of those things…” said Mario recognizing the Fuzzy, but as he squints his eyes, he saw that this one was colored golden.

 

“Suspicious Types! This is our place, and coming in here is rude, rude, RUDE!!” said the Golden Fuzzy as Mario and Goombella were in surprise.

 

“It can talk?!” said Mario clearly surprised.

 

“Whoa! This is amazing! A fuzzy that can talk AND is Golden as well!” said Goombella as she took out her tattlebook.

 

“Bad guys are BAD! A warm welcome, too bad! Now I lunch in both of your head!!” said the Golden Fuzzy as he approached by bouncing towards Mario, but he quickly took out his hammer.

 

“Oh no!! I had enough of those things last time I went Koopa Village!” said Mario as he pushed the Power Smash badge, and his hammer turned into a metal one.

 

Mario strongly gripped his hammer and hit the Golden Fuzzy with a strong hit making the little guy crash into the wall (G. Fuzzy’s HP: 6/10). Mario was surprised that his hit wasn’t enough to defeat the Fuzzy bath in bright colors.

 

“Mario! This Gold Fuzzy is a rare one! His HP is 10, attack is one, but doesn’t have defense! He won’t suck our HP even though he is a fuzzy, but his attack patterns could change, so be careful!” tattled Goombella.

 

“10 HP? Yikes…” said Mario. The Golden Fuzzy finally came into his senses as he bounced off the wall.

 

“Meee-OOF!! Ow! Yeouch! You meanies are tougher than you look! EVERYONE! GET ‘EM!!” shouted the Golden Fuzzy as whole horde of normal Fuzzies fell through the room Mario and Goombella were in.

 

“WHAT THE?!!” shouted both Mario and Goombella as they were being swarmed by the horde of Fuzzies.

 

Mario managed to block and counter some attack that a group of fuzzies made to stomp Mario (Mario’s HP: 14/15), while Goombella was simply defending herself with her tattlebook from the vicious attack of the fuzzies (Goombella’s HP: 10/10), however they weren’t done yet as a surprise, the Golden Fuzzy jumped towards Mario and hit him in the head as a sneak attack (Mario’s HP: 13/15). Mario began to lose patience and with a strong grip, he began smashing through the Fuzzy Horde, knocking away a lot of Fuzzies in the process as he was walking towards the Golden Fuzzy which was the main objective, Goombella followed Mario’s actions and began headbonking many of the fuzzies as well. The Gold Fuzzy was panicking as he saw his friends being defeated easily, as he saw Mario’s hammer getting closer as well.

 

“Mee—Urk! I gotta bail before anything bad happens.” Said the Gold Fuzzy as he tries to bounce away, but to no avail.

 

Mario already made a clear path with his hammer as many fuzzies lie down on the floor defeated, Mario took notice of the leader trying to get away, but with a quick action, Mario used the Power Smash badge once again and with a strong grip, he swings his hammer towards the fuzzy and made a direct hit (Gold Fuzzy’s HP: 2/10)! Mario got tired by using the Power Smash and he lay down to gather his breath, but he saw that some fuzzies were coming towards him. Luckily Goombella cleared her own path as well, as she ran towards the Gold Fuzzy and jumped towards it and headbonk it! It was direct hit as Goombella’s attack was enough to defeat the leader covered in bright colors.

 

“Meeeeee-uuuuuurgh!!! Y-You got me…” said the Gold Fuzzy as he weakly bounced away defeated. The Fuzzy Horde saw that their leader falls down in enemies’ hand, and retreated as well.

 

“Ugghh….darn Fuzzies.” Said Mario as he took off his cap and whipped away some sweatdrops from his forehead.

 

“You tell me…” added Goombella as she lay down besides Mario ignoring the water going towards her whole legs.

 

Mario took out his bag, and drank a little bit of water. He offered some to Goombella and she accepted. Mario passed the bottle of water towards Goombella and she drank as well.

 

“Phew…I needed some of that.” Said Goombella.

 

“Yeah. How about let’s get out of here before something else happens or attack us.” Said Mario while putting on his hat once again.

 

“Yeah…you read my mind Mario.” Said Goombella as she got up as well.

 

And with that both heroes got up and walked towards the Green Pipe, exiting the Shhwonk Fortress and returning towards Petalburg. As they reached Petalburg many of the villagers were surprised to see Mario and Goombella return with just a few scratches and soaked clothes.

 

“You defeated the fabled stone monster?! Whoa!!”

 

“They managed to retrieve the stone keys!?”

 

“Whoa! They weren’t eaten!”

 

“Why do they smell bad?”

 

Many of the villagers were whispering a lot of those things of how Mario and Goombella managed to survive the Shhwonk Fortress and defeat all the creatures that lurked there as well. Needless to say, Petalburg was the pit stop of Mario and Goombella as they gathered some supplies like Honey Syrup and POW Blocks just in case, and of course they dried their clothes and of course decided to have lunch right there. A few minutes as they finally relaxed and refresh, Mario and Goombella got out of the inn and were ready to finally enter Hooktail’s Castle and face the horrible dragon.

 

“Man! That was a tasty spaghetti.” Said Mario as he patted his stomach.

 

“I now know why you talk about pasta all the time.” Said Goombella with an eyeroll.

 

“What?! No I don’t.” said Mario with a smile as he and Goombella were already on the entrance of Petalburg heading back towards Hooktail’s Castle. With a laugh from the Goomba girl, Mario and Goombella were out of Petalburg and now on the trail of Petal Meadows.

 

“Yes you do! Like all the time especially in your sle…” said Goombella but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

 

“Umm…excuse me…”

 

Mario and Goombella standed still and saw what was the voice. It was none other than Koops with a new look on his face.

 

“Its…its Mario, right?” said Koops as he walked closer to Mario and Goombella. “See, the thing is, I’ve been waiting here in the hope of getting to speak with you. I have to ask you something…a-and…. well… you can say n-no, but I’m going to throw it out there.” Said Koops as he was close enough to Mario and Goombella with trembling hands, but his voice determined.

 

“Yeah? What is it?” said Mario.

 

“Ummmmmm….see…. I was….wondering…” said Koops his voice finally giving in to nervousness and trembling.

 

“Oh boy…here we go again.” Whispered Goombella trying to not sound rude, but her tone being just loud enough for Koops to hear. Koops heard it and took a deep breath.

 

“OH, PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU TO FIGHT HOOKTAIL!!! PLEASE!!!” shouted Koops with his eyes closed, gaining everything in himself to pronounce everything.

 

“W-WHAT?!!?” shouted both Mario and Goombella as well.

 

“Oh! S-Sorry about that.” Apologized Koops if he sounded rude.

 

“W-Why on Earth would you want that?!” said Mario still taken back by how this Koopa was trying to fight a massive dragon.

 

“And why Hooktail?!” added Goombella.

 

“You see…my dad.” Said Koops as he bit his lip trying to suppress something on his mind upon the mentioning his dad but he was determined to make his voice get heard. “He went off to battle Hooktail long ago, and he never came back.” Finished Koops.

 

“Oh.” Was the only thing Goombella could say.

 

“I miss him, of course. I miss him badly, but this isn’t just about avenging my dad.” Said Koops a little bit nervous. Mario could only gaze at him, not quite believing that and Koops took notice of that. “Well, no…that’s not true. Revenge is part of it, I guess. A big part to be honest.” Said Koops while looking at the ground.

 

“But fighting a dragon? You think that would be wise?” said Mario.

 

“I-I k-know how it sounds like…but the truth is, I want to finish what Dad started. For his sake. For everyone’s sake!” said Koops this time his voice completely altered in a bravery way.

 

“That wouldn’t be necessary. Mario and I would take care of the problem. You don’t need to risk your life. Sometimes the pride can risk a lot.” Said Goombella.

 

“I…man….” Said Koops a little bit worried that he wasn’t convincing Mario and his companion on taking him. He needed this, he needed to PROVE that he wasn’t just a weak Koopa. A crybaby who wouldn’t take a stand. No…that wasn’t him, and while he lost his dad may years, he always taught him to never give in. He needed to make proud not only his blood, but his clan as well.

 

“This is embarrassing, but see…. everyone always says I’m a crybaby. A weakling.” Stated Koops. Mario and Goombella soften up upon hearing that. “But if I can defeat Hooktail…well, I won’t be those things. I’ll be strong, like my dad!” said Koops as he mustered a genuine smile.

 

“Koops…you know that we aren’t walking to a park just to teach some bully a lesson right? We’re talking about a massive deadly creature that could end our games in just a second right?” said Mario.

 

“I-I know…it’ll be d-dangerous, but I still want to go! PLEASE, Mario…” begged Koops as he bowed to Mario not looking at him, and closing his eyes waiting for an answer.

 

“Mario…what should we do?” asked Goombella.

 

Mario was in deep focus at the situation…he didn’t want to have innocents’ bystanders to get hurt in the process. It was enough with the whole fire in the village, and if that dragon saw Koops and everything goes wrong, not only he’ll get devoured, but the village MIGHT…no…WILL get destroyed. Koops looked young, and this journey could end up very bad. However, he’ll be unfair since without him noticing, Goombella tagged along with him and stuck with him even after seeing the whole village covered in flames. Goombella knew that Mario’s journey will be life-threatening yet she’s still with him, and Koops…if he was willing to prove himself…then who’s Mario to negate such fire in someone’s eye?

 

“All right, Koops. You can come with us!” said Mario. Koops needless to say was filled with joy as he began to jump all excited.

 

“FOR REAL?! No kidding?!” asked Koops trying to make sure he didn’t misunderstand anything.

 

“Yeah! You can come along. I’m giving you a chance to prove yourself.” Said Mario with a smile.

 

“Yes! Thank you so much!! You won’t regret a single bit!” said Koops with a huge smile. Goombella couldn’t help, but to smile as well. It seemed that this new ally WILL be of use.

 

“Well blue hood, it seems that you joined our party!” announced Goombella. “What kind of abilities you have that can help us?” asked Goombella. Koops stopped jumping and he calmed down.

 

“Oh! Well…I can use my shell to make some kind of dash and hit or recover objects from far away.” Said Koops.

 

“So, the usual Koopa stuff?” said Goombella.

 

“Goombella, be a little bit softer.” Said Mario trying to make Goombella go easy on their new friend.

 

“Uhmm…well…not exactly. When I make the dash, I can make my shell stay still for as long as I want to before going back.” Said Koops.

 

“Whoa…that’s great!” said Mario with a smile.

 

“Yeah! I don’t think I’ve seen a Koopa do that.” Added Goombella.

 

“Heh…t-thanks.” Said Koops with a little blush as he wasn’t used on getting compliments. “O-Ok, you guys…let’s get going then.” Said Koops. With that, Mario and Goombella nodded and smiled at seeing how they made another friend that would help them on their search. Before continuing their travel, there was a voice…

 

“Koops…” A female voice indeed.

 

“Huh?” said Mario as Koops and Goombella turned around and saw a female Koopa with a purple shell, a ponytail hair, and some freckles.

 

“Oh…Golly…umm…Hi…H-Hi, Koopie…Koopie Koo.” Said Koops with a blush as he looked at the ground. “D-Did…did you overhear all that?” asked Koops all nervous.

 

“Well part of it. Koops…I THOUGHT I heard you say you’re off to fight Hooktail. But…you’re joking, right? I mean, you’re not exactly a powerhouse! He’ll eat you up!!” said Koopie Koo all worried.

 

“Who is this girl?” asked Goombella, but was quickly shushed by Mario.

 

“I-I know…but I WANT to be tougher. I want to be strong for you.” Said Koops all serious.

 

“No, Koops, you don’t. I mean, going off to some dangerous place? Its…Its stupid.” Said Koopie Koo getting closer and putting her hands on her chest. “So what if you’re timid? Or a crybaby? I don’t care. None of that matters to me.” Added Koopie Koo.

 

“Sorry, Koopie Koo…I-I can’t turn away now.” Said Koops.

 

“No Koops! Please!” said Koopie Koo as she dashed towards Koops, giving him a huge hug. “You don’t have to. I want you to be you! I love you that way…please.” Said Koopie Koo a little bit broken in her voice.

 

“Whoa…” said both Mario and Goombella while looking at the scene.

 

“I…. I love you too, Koopie Koo.” Said Koops as he hugged back the female Koopa with little tears on their eyes. “But I made up my mind. You don’t have to worry…Mario is the man. He’ll be a huge help.” Said Koops struggling to get those words knowing well…that it will bring pain to his lover.

 

“FINE!!!” shouted Koopie Koo as she pushed away from the embrace of Koops’ and clearly tears on her eyes. “IGNORE ME YOU STUBBORN KOOPA!!” shouted Koopie Koo as she ran away from the place, not looking back. Mario and Goombella were clearly awestruck as they didn’t expect that in all honesty.

 

“I’m sorry…” said Koops to himself. He couldn’t blame his lover to act like that. In all reality, there are multiple possibilities that this could be the LAST time he sees her. “But I swear…. I swear to you I’ll come back as a stronger Koopa!!” declared Koops as he felt determination going to every bit of his soul.

 

“Koops…are you sure?” said Mario. He knew the situation...whenever he’ll set out on a journey there’ll always be hurtful farewells from familiars…or in some cases for him…a certain princess that will always get worried for him.

 

“Yeah…that’s that, I guess. No turning back now! Hooktail’s Castle awaits!!” said Koops with a serious face. Mario could only nod in response.

 

“I couldn’t agree more to that. Let’s go then!” added Goombella.

 

And with that, Mario, Goombella and their new friend, Koops continue their path towards Hooktail’s Castle. The young Koopa looked like he could break any moment, but he himself wouldn’t let that. He made a promise not only to him, or his dad, but also to his girlfriend…he wouldn’t turn back no matter what. As they walked, they finally reached towards the hills that was located Hooktail’s Castle.

 

“Well…there is our destination.” Said Goombella.

 

“S-So…umm…if the rumor is true, then you guys must have the Stone Keys right?” said Koops.

 

“Yup! Both of them actually.” Said Mario as he took out both stone Keys.

 

“Guys, take a look on this!” said Goombella. Mario and Koops followed her voice and saw that she was pointing at a weird pillar.

 

“What is it, Goombella?” said Mario.

 

“Look! This pillar the same whole for the Sun Stone.” Said Goombella. Mario and Koops took notice of this and saw that indeed it had a whole that had sun figure on it.

 

“So this must be where I put the Stone key of the sun.” said Mario while putting on the Sun Stone key on its respective whole. Koops decided to seize this chance and go to the opposite side.

 

“Uhmm, guys? On this pillar also has a shape hole with a structure of a Moon…or half a moon.” Said Koops.

 

“Really?! Then that means that’s where the Moon Stone goes.” Said Mario as he gripped the Stone Key and threw it to the timid Koopa. “CATCH KOOPS!!” shouted Mario as he threw the Stone Key and Koops barely catch it thanks to his hands.

 

“Whoa! I-I got it, Mario!” said Koops. Without any further ado, Koops put the Moon Stone in and all of sudden, an earthquake appeared.

 

Mario, Goombella and Koops, barely fall down to the ground as the Pillars began to move away to reveal some blue switches. And a mysterious writing appeared in the center of the weird pillar. Goombella stood up, and went towards the center of the pillar.

 

“Guys you better hear this.” Said Goombella as he saw what the writing said.

 

_Here beginneth the path to the dreaded Hooktail’s Castle. WEAKLINGS, RETREATETH!!!_

_Ye who seeketh to procced: A power of Two must hitteth both switches at the same time_

 

“Two huh? Hey Koops!!” shouted Mario.

 

“Y-Yeah, Mario?” said Koops as he stood up.

 

“I guess this is your time to use your ability! Hit the blue switch of your side while I hit this one!” Instructed Mario as he got out his hammer.

 

“O-Okay! I’ll do my best!” shouted Koops as he went towards his shell and shoot himself away from the switch but stood there charging his shell.

 

“Okie-dokie, Koops! At the count of three we hit the Switches!” shouted Mario.

 

“You got it!” added Koops still charging his shell.

 

“ONE! TWO!!” counted Mario as he firmly grabs his hammer and lifted it. “THREEE!!!” shouted Mario as he swung his hammer and hit the blue switch as simultaneously Koops released his shell and shoot towards the blue switch making both switches activate at the same time.

 

Another shake came forward, but this time coming from the center of the pillar.

 

“Whoa, nelly!!” said Goombella as she backed away, as the party saw how the pillar was being destroyed piece by piece to reveal a dusty, and gray colored Warp Pipe as another one emerged from the ground in front of Hooktail’s Castle.

 

“We did it! We found the way towards Hooktail’s Castle!” said Mario as he saw the Warp Pipe appear in front of Hooktail’s Castle.

 

“Yeah!! Now we are talking then!!” said Goombella with a smile.

 

“D-Did I do good, Mario?” asked Koops as he walked towards his friends.

 

“Yeah!! You did excellent Koops.” Said Mario all grateful.

 

“Thank you, guys.” Added Koops with a little blush.

 

“Well then! Let’s-a get going!” said Mario as he jumped towards the Warp Pipe as both Goombella and Koops did the same.

 

All of them used the Warp Pipe as they were transported towards the other one, and were just infront of Hooktail’s Castle entrance. With a deep breath, the heroes made their inside of the Castle and brace themselves for whatever horror that was inside.

 

**LOCATION: Hooktail’s Castle, Petal Meadows**

**HOUR: 1:20 PM**

Once Mario, Goombella and Koops finally made into the Castle, they were greeted by the huge structure that was before them. Some huge doors, and walls that were designed only for the best of royalty and of course how the Castle had a lot of Towers…Mario could swear that this place could put Bowser’s Castle into shame, given how it looked and they were only on the outside.

 

“Oh, man…Hooktail’s Castle…the stories were all true, this place is TERRIFYING.” Said Koops clearly feeling uneasy just by being there.

 

“Especially with those towers. Seriously! Imagine all the rooms this thing could hold up to.” Added Goombella.

 

“Let’s stop thinking about the Castle for a moment. We just need to get in, find Hooktail and defeat him. Easy as that…I guess.” Said Mario trying to ease the situation. Goombella nodded while Koops simply gulped trying to calm himself down.

 

Mario and Co. went ahead to enter the castle but were greeted by a broken bridge that were separating the heroes from their objective.

 

“Great…now what?” said an annoyed Goombella.

 

“Hmmm…” said Mario trying to find a way to get in and noticed a little yellow thing behind some bushes. “What is that?” said Mario walking towards the bushes and saw that there was a yellow spring, he grabbed and pull it out from the bushes. Goombella saw this and decided to look upwards and saw a gray panel.

 

“Mario! Look up there!” said Goombella pointing upwards. Mario did so and saw the familiar panel and could only smile. Without hesitation, Mario jumped towards the spring and was launched upwards into the gray panel. Goombella followed as well, and Koops was confused but nevertheless he followed too.

 

“Uhmmm…what exactly are we doing?” asked Koops as he landed on the panel and saw that it was glowing yellow.

 

“Grab tight Koops.” Said Goombella with a smirk.

 

“Grab tight? Wha….WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” shouted Koops as he was suddenly grabbed by a….paper plane? He was flying alongside a paper plane, and not only that, but Goombella was flying as well grabbing ahold of the paper plane, and Mario was nowhere to be seen.

 

The paper plane was flying above the bridge, and was beginning to lose some distance above the ground, and finally landed quite softly, to Koops’ surprise just in front of the entrance of the Castle. The paper plane suddenly shifted into Mario as Koops was still holding into Mario’s left arm.

 

“Uhh…Koops? You can let go now.” Said Goombella. Koops had his eyes shut tightly refusing to acknowledge he was safe now.

 

“Do I have a game over now?” said Koops. Mario softly moved his arm away breaking Koops grip.

 

“Sorry, Koops. I guess I should’ve tell you about the Paper Plane ability.” Said Mario with a little laugh.

 

“Y-Yeah…no p-problem. Just… give a Little heads up next time.” Said Koops with his legs shaking.

 

“Well I did give you heads up.” Teased Goombella. Koops decided to ignore just this once knowing well that he only wanted to get himself calm down especially if he was just one door away to face his biggest fears.

 

“Welp! Enough of that. We’re finally here.” Said Mario as he made everyone else focus on what was really important, entering the castle.

 

“You’re right, Mario. Let’s just get this over with.” Said Goombella.

 

And with that, everyone braces themselves and pushed the doors revealing finally what was inside of the Castle. Upon opening the doors, they were greeted by a huge disturbing yet creaking noise coming from the doors with some dust flying away. Not only that, but upon entering they saw a lot of skeletons lying around scattered. Just…pure skeletons waiting to get rotten until they became nothing but just dust particles and flying away into the wind. Nothing else. Skeletons from Koopas and a little bit of some Toads and Goombas as well, but the sight was pretty at all for Koops. The worst part however was the smell…it smells anything but good or even bad at his best and all thanks to those skeletons.

 

“Ugh…this isn’t at ALL  a smell I would expect from a castle.” Said Mario covering his nose. Koops felt dizzy, like he was about to pass out and wake up, hopefully thinking this was just a dream. Sadly, he stood still without wincing. Goombella however, looked she was about to puke.

 

“Blegh!! This place stinks! LITERALLY!!” shouted a disgusted Goombella.

 

“I know…but we have to endure it if we want to get towards Hooktail.” Said Mario knowing well that they were just about to begin in searching through this huge castle for the dragon.

 

“I guess that’s a dungeon that will be beyond us…ick! These bones that are scattered are disgusting.” Said Goombella still disgusted but taking out her tattlebook as she took some notes.

 

“I don’t like at all this place.” Said Koops.

 

“Mold and dust…great. You could totally choke on the stench of this place.” Added Goombella.

 

With that being said, Mario went ahead and brave his way towards the room even with those skeletons laying around. Hesitantly, Goombella and Koops followed him as well. The place was huge, and the rooms were really big that it looked like they weren’t advancing at all. Upon entering and going to the next room, it felt repetitive, because they could only see a lot of bones in EVERY room they were in until…. (!)

 

“Oh… OH, NOOOOOO!” shouted Koops as he saw something that made all his body froze like time has just stopped. Mario and Goombella were taken by surprise by the sudden yell from the timid Koopa.

 

“What?! What happened?” said Goombella still uneasy from the sudden yell.

 

Koops didn’t respond, he just ran. Mario and Goombella ran as well to follow him, and see what was the problem until they saw him stop. Koops stopped in front of some pile of bones that was holding…or at least it looked like it was holding a flag that had the symbol of a Blue Koopa Shell. Mario and Goombella were confused until they saw some sparkles falling from Koops’ face. It didn’t take them much to figure out why the Koopa was just crying.

 

“I-Its…it’s my f-f-f-father.” Said Koops softly, his voice betraying him as his tears were just falling without permission. “DAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDD!!!” shouted Koops as he fell down to his knees, crying.

 

Mario and Goombella looked at the floor with all the pity and shame in their faces. They didn’t want this. They didn’t want to Koops to suffer. To meet such destiny…it was beyond painful. (!)

 

“Huh? W-W-What…what i-i-is this?” said Koops in-between sobs. He looked closely the pile of bones with blue shoes, and saw a note just below the flag. “Mario! Goombella!” said Koops as he stopped crying.

 

“H-Huh?” said Goombella.

 

“What is it, Koops?” said Mario surprised as he saw the Koopa shifting into tears to a normal-yet broken voice.

 

“There is some kind of letter just below this flag!” said Koops as he retrieved the piece of paper. This caught both the female Goomba and red plumber attention.

 

“Really?” asked Goombella not believing at all that.

 

“Yeah!” said Koops showing the letter.

 

“Whoa…” was the only thing Mario could say.

 

“So…what should I do? Should I read it?” said Koops as he clutched the letter towards his chest. In some way, Koops didn’t want to read the letter since it would bring painful memories of his father. Maybe some last words or will before he met his demise…Koops didn’t know…but at the same he didn’t yet WANTED to know. Both Mario and Goombella knew it as well.

 

“Yeah. Read it.” Said Mario as his voice sounded all icy and calculated. He didn’t want to Koops to experience some pain, but maybe that would put at ease some of the regrets of the Young Koopa.

 

“Um…Okay. I-I can do this. I can.” Said Koops as he prepared himself, both mentally and physically as he opened the letter.

 

 

_I came to this castle with my clan to make the whole village proud by destroying the foul beast, Hooktail. But I am stuck and my clan has met their end road. I can go no further. However, their efforts weren’t in vain, as we have discovered Hooktail’s weaknesses. The Dread Hooktail cannot tolerate green creatures that can both jump well at night and sing to the moon in the night. Hidden somewhere…there is a valuable item that would relate this to Hooktail’s weakness. If one is to have any hope of defeating Hooktail…. this item must be found. For this item will be the key to victory and prevent such defeat even to a huge clan like ours have fallen through. One last thing…if faced by ultimate doom, just before giving the last strike by our leader…the fiend used a dirty trick to save itself. You must NOT fall. DO NOT! DO NOT GIVE IN TO ANY TRICK BY THE DREADED MONSTER._

_I……. I don’t have enough strength to continue. There is mist veils in my eyes as I write. Kolorado….my last words goes to you, my son. I love you. I love you and I’m proud of who you’ve become._

…

…

…

…

A minute passed….

 

Another one passed….

 

 

“Huh?” was the only thing Koops could say. Mario and Goombella were confused as well. Kolorado? By any chance was the Koops full name?

 

“Kolorado?! NOT KOOPS?!?!” said Koops all flabbergasted. He was surprised but soon it became crystal clear to him, and needless to say….it was an embarrassing moment. “Oooooooooooooooooooooops. Umm…yeahhhh.” Said Koops with a little smile.

 

“What?! What is it?!” shouted Goombella.

 

“Yeah. I guess this isn’t my father, after all. Sorry.” Said Koops with a blush. Mario and Goombella could only fall to the floor faceplant.

 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” said Goombella clearly annoyed by the huge mistake on Koops’ part.

 

“Ugh…nearly give me a heart attack.” Said Mario as he recovered from the fall and saw something weird at the end of the room which caught him by surprise. “Huh?” said Mario as he went towards the end of the room to investigate not acknowledging that Goombella was eating Koops alive.

 

“I’m sorry! Heh…Little mistake.”

 

“LITTLE?! STARS! That was a big mistake!”

 

“S-Sorry! I guess that I should’ve checked.”

 

“UGH!! Well…at the very least the note was somehow useful.”

 

“Yeah…I guess, but wait…where is Mario going.” Said Koops as he and Goombella finally stopped bickering.

 

“Huh??” said Goombella turning around saw that Mario was by the end of the room. “Mario!! You can’t just go there all alone!” said Goombella as she went the same direction towards Mario.

 

“Hmm…if this isn’t my father… then where…?” said Koops as he putted the note inside of his shell. As he did that he followed Goombella as well.

 

“What is this?” said Mario as he saw that there were some bones all red, blocking the door of the room. He leaned closer to try and move the bones, but he didn’t expect what was just about to happen.

 

“Blaaarf…..harrf harf HARF!!!”

 

“What the!!” shouted Mario backing away as the Red Bones were suddenly moving and trembling. Goombella and Koops noticed this in the back and stopped as well.

 

“You clearly don’t value your lives much if you’ve come to this castle to disturb us.” Said the pile of red bones.

 

“EEEEEEK!! WHAT THE UNDERWHERE?!?!” screamed Goombella as she saw some pile of bones moving and others trembling as well. Koops noticed this and was shaking in fear.

 

“YOU WILL GO NO FARTHER!! FROM THIS MOMENT ON…. YOU’LL BE NOTHING BUT BONES!!!” shouted the Skeleton as it suddenly came back to live, but Mario was ready for it.

 

Mario quickly took out his hammer, and was ready to strike, but all of sudden all the other skeletons came alive as well and began to surround Mario, Goombella and Koops, forcing all of them to be pushed away from the door.

 

“OUCH! OUCH!! HEY! THEY ARE PUSHING US!!” shouted Koops.

 

“EEEEEK!!! HELP!!” shouted Goombella as she was being dragged as away.

 

Mario was being forced away, but he was still holding his hammer. He had to do everything on his will to help Goombella and Koops. With a quick swing he disposed of the skeletons. Mario knocked away more skeletons as he finally got towards Koops who was paralyzed with fear as he was being dragged towards the exit. Mario defeated the skeletons that were holding the Timid Koopa.

 

“Koops!! There is no time to be in shock! We need to help Goombella!!” shouted Mario trying to get Koops out of shock.

 

“B-B-B-Bu…” trembled Koops.

 

“Come on Koops! Be strong! You said you wanted to prove yourself! You wanted to prove yourself for your father!” said Mario struggling to wake Koops from his trance. Then it became clear to Koops. His father wouldn’t have wanted him to be a coward. He made it inside of Hooktail’s Castle, and promised everyone he would be brave. He NEEDED to be brave at this moment.

 

With a quick movement, Koops retreated into his shell and shoot towards all the Skeletons that were about to surround him. Mario was surprised by the action of the Koopa, but he soon joined in as well by defeating every single Skeleton that were in front of him.

 

“MARIO! I’ll take care of Goombella! You clear this room and defeat that ugly thing!” said Koops. Mario nodded and ran towards the crowd of Dull Bones.

 

Koops was repeating the action as he defeated more and more dull bones on his way until he finally made it towards Goombella who could onl defend himself from the vicious attack from the bones that were being thrown at her (Goombella’s HP: 6/10), she saw how two Dull bones were about to hit her and she could only scream. But the hit never came. She opens her eyes and saw that Koops was standing before her.

 

“Are you okay?” asked Koops as he helped Goombella stand up. Goombella could only nod, still recovering from what just happened. “Right! L-Look…we need to do something about these bones. Mario is about to face the red one over there.” Said Koops. Goombella was surprised, but nodded at the statement of Koops.

 

“Y-Yeah! That red skeleton, must be Red Bones…a stronger version of these Dull Bones, who only have 1 HP, and their defense is 1.” Stated Goombella as she got out her tattlebook.

 

Meanwhile Mario finally cleared a path by defeating a bunch of Dull Bones that were in a straight line. He finally made it towards the Red bones.

 

“All right, big guy! Let’s go!” said Mario with his hammer.

 

“Mario!! That’s a Red Bones! They probably have HP of 5, its attack is 3, and have 1 defense. If you need to defeat it, you have to use fire or else it will revive like a zombie!!” shouted Goombella.

 

Mario nodded at its statement but was caught off-guard as the Red Bones threw a a bone towards Mario who could barely block it (Mario’s HP: 13/15). Mario charged towards the Red Bones and push his hammer with a Power Smash as he connected a direct hit towards the Red Bones (R. Bones’ HP: 3/5), and jumped away from the peril. He saw how some Dull Bones tried to attack him, but thanks to Koops’ shell attack those bones were easily defeated and Goombella did her best to dodge the bones that were being thrown at her. Mario then remembered what Goombella said, if he wanted to beat this thing, then he needed to combat with fire. With a quick movement, he put away his hammer and as he got out a Fire Flower from the bag. Mario absorbed the energy of the Fire Flower and concentrate it on his right hand as he summoned a rain of fireballs from his hand. The Red Bones tried its best to avoid it, but with little success as the fireballs hit the Red Bones, burning him into a crisp, not leaving any single piece of bones at all. Not only that, but the remaining fireballs hit most of the Dull Bones, that were bothering Goombella and Koops. While the remaining Dull Bones simply retreated from the room…meaning that it wouldn’t be the last time they’ll saw them.

 

“Ooof! Man…that was close…really close.” Said Mario finally falling to his knees, all tired.

 

Goombella and Koops did the same as they fell down trying to regain some energy back. Mario took off his hat to wipe away some sweatdrops. He looked at the room and saw nothing, but the bones of that deceased Koopa with blue shoes, and a key that was impossible to access thanks to some bars that were preventing Mario and Co. to get it. He saw that Goombella and Koops were laying down, and while he wanted to stay like that, he knew that they couldn’t. They have to keep moving…not only they have the risk of the dragon flying away and provoke more damage, but there is also the possibility of them being surrounded by another horde of undead skeletons. Mario stood up with the aid of his hammer, and walked towards Goombella and Koops.

 

“Guys… I know that we’re tired and all…but.” Said Mario as he was interrupted.

 

“We know…we’ll keep going. Don’t worry. We’re already here, so there is no point on taking it slower.” Said Goombella standing up, and Koops doing so as well.

 

“Y-Yeah…Hooktail awaits. We need to defeat it if we want peace.” Said Koops. Mario could only smile at seeing the dedication of his friends. They were in this together after all.

 

With that being said, the party began to move. They found some tricky parts of the castle such as moving blocks, and switches that moved some stairs and keys everywhere. However, thanks to Koops’ aid and Goombella’s tattle skills, they were advancing through the Castle with ease. They were greeted by skeletons that were lying around in every room, but none of them moving. Which was weird…but they were on guard nonetheless if any of the bones would come alive. They saw a huge green block, and with Koops’ aid, they flew above and saw more stairs, and one door locked. With no key, they returned back and keep moving forward until they saw a peculiar room.

 

“Is this…” started Koops.

 

“It’s some kind of prisoners’ room.” Continued Goombella as indeed it was a prisoner’s room as it was filled with some jail cells that had Dull Bones inside of them but two of those cells had something weird. One had containing some sort of badge with a music symbol on it, while the other had some kind of exit.

 

“Hmm…” said Mario as he inspected the room and saw that there was a red switch just in the entrance. Mario took out his hammer and slam it towards the red switch.

 

“Uhhh Mario, what are you doing?” asked Goombella as one of the cells were opened, and that cell was from the exit. “Whoa…so there is that.” Added Goombella.

 

But after a few seconds the cell suddenly came off and was sealed once again.

 

“Well. That just sucks.” Added Mario.

 

“Umm, M-Mario? What if I use my shell while you guys go inside of…whatever that goes.” Suggested Koops. Mario and Goombella weren’t exactly keen on that idea, mainly because it will separate them and leave Koops all alone in a room full of those things.

 

“I-I don’t know Koops. I don’t know if it would be a good idea to leave you here.” Said Mario unsure.

 

“Yeah. Those things could rise again and blam!” said Goombella emphasizing her point by making an expression.

 

“Umm…w-well I know. B-But if you guys hurry up then…it would be fine?” said Koops trying to be convincing but failing to do so. Mario wasn’t sure on leaving the Koopa alone, but they really don’t have anywhere to go. Most of the doors were locked and the keys were unreachable so they were on stalemate at this point.

 

“Goombella. You stay here. I’ll go alone.” Said Mario. This put a genuine surprise on both partners.

 

“What?! Why??” asked a confused Goombella.

 

“This could be dangerous. If anything goes wrong then at least both of you will be safe.” Said Mario taking the lead.

 

“Uh-Huh! No way, Johnson! If I do that then YOU will be alone!” said Goombella a little bit annoyed.

 

“Still. It would be safer that way. You guys can get help.” Said Mario with a smile trying to convince his Goomba companion.

 

“I’m not sure Mario.” Said Goombella still not convinced.

 

“Y-Yeah! If Goombella is with you then at least you’ll have someone to back, you up.” Added Koops.

 

“It’s for the better. I promise I’ll be back. If anything is useful in there then maybe it could be worth it.” Said Mario. Goombella and Koops weren’t having it…but what their leader say is true. They were nothing else since this prison was probably their last room since they can’t get either up or advance any further.

 

“All right. We’ll be right here.” Answered Goombella with a sigh.

 

“Thank you guys.” Said Mario with a smile. Goombella didn’t like this idea at all, but what choice do they have? “Okie-dokie, Koops! You know what to do.” Said Mario as he dashed towards the cell containing the exit.

 

“R-Right!” said Koops as he charged his shell. As Mario made it towards the exit he gives a thumbs up and Goombella nodded.

 

“Okay, Koops. Let go!” said Goombella as Koops did what she ordered and hit the red switch. The cell bars raise once again and Mario quickly go for it and entered to see where this exit lead to, and to his surprise it led to a smaller section of the room.

 

“Made it!” said Mario before seeing how the cells were down once again.

 

Mario decided to look around what kind of room it was and saw that it was filled with a lot of weapons. Some cannonballs, iron hammers, swords that were rusty or broken in half, shields, and boxes. But what caught Mario’s attention was a rather familiar black chest in the center of the room. On the east side there was yet another door. Mario was done at this point with all these doors, but made sense knowing how big this castle.

 

“Welp…might as well get this over with.” Said Mario as he got closer to the treasure chest, and just like a similar way he heard a voice trapped inside the treasure box.

 

“What the heck?! Hey! A Guest!! It’s been a long time since anyone came here!” said the black chest.

 

“Yup. You could say that.” Responded Mario.

 

“Huh?! You can hear me? Wow!! But if you can hear my voice, you must be some legendary hero or something.” Said the Black Chest.

 

“Hmm-hmm.” Was the only thing Mario could say, this being too familiar.

 

“Or not? To be honest anyone with ears can hear me, I guess.” Said The Black Chest.

 

“So I guess that legendary hero thing must be a fraud or something.” Said Mario to himself making sure that the chest didn’t hear him.

 

“Hey, but seriously…I was wondering if you could let me out of this chest. I’ve been locked in here so long, might as well be a paper cramp. Just find a key and that’s it!” pleaded the black chest.

 

“Really? And if I do that, would I be cursed by you?” said Mario with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Huh? What do you mean? You think you’ll be cursed if you open the box? Ridiculous!!” said the Black chest with a nervous tone.

 

“Yeahhhhh.” Said Mario not buying at all, and it seemed that his tone was a little bit sarcastic.

 

“Look…if you help me out, I can help you out! Y’know like a I-scratch-your-back-you-scratch-mine! Except in reverse.” Said The Black Chest with a positive tone.

 

“Hmm. I guess. I’ll go and find this key.” Said Mario.

 

“Yeah…but you don’t have to if you want. Like finding a black key would be that hard, heh…” said the Black Chest unsure on the last word.

 

Mario decided to search around the room if there was something familiar with a black key, but to no avail. He had a Deja-vu of this chest, but honestly there wasn’t anything he could do at the moment. However, there was still that door. With a deep inhale, Mario prepared for the worst. As he opened the door he saw that all it was inside that room was just a little treasure chest with a lot of holes covering the whole room. He didn’t like at all why there were holes on the floor. However, there was a little path that didn’t contain some holes…why it has that? Mario couldn’t figure out, but there was nothing else on that room really. So that could only mean that the key must be there…at least A key!

 

“Okay…this was easier than I expected.” Said Mario as he went towards the treasure chest and open it and indeed it contained a black key. Suddenly there was an earthquake as spikes appeared from all the holes and spikes from ceiling as well…slowly descending.

 

“THAT COMPLETELY CHANGES EVERYTHING!!” shouted Mario as he grabbed the key and tried his best to find a way to escape from there since the spikes were blocking almost all the room.

 

Mario began to ran frenetically, ending up trapped on dead ends, with the slowly spikes descending, preparing to crush him. Then, Mario had an idea, that might save his life and that was to jump a little bit and saw the correct path. With that on his mind, Mario did a high jump and saw where to go. The spikes dangerously close to him now, with a quick dash he finally made it to the door and quickly returned to the room with the black chest.

 

“OOOF! OH MY GRAMBI!! That was close….ugh…too close.” Said Mario in-between breath as he felt all the adrenaline getting away from his body.

 

“Whoa…that was a loud noise.” Said The Black chest. The chest was correct because after getting out of that situation, the room shook dangerously, meaning that the ceiling containing the spikes finally landed on the floor.

 

“Okay big guy…here is the black key.” Said Mario as he went towards the black chest with the black key on his hands.

 

“WHEE HEE HEE HEE!! YOU FOOOOOOOOOOOLS!!” shouted the black chest as it opens up. Mario braced himself for whatever that was about to happen. If the familiar feeling is right, then Mario would be send to a mysterious place and just…black out.

 

And on cue, a lighting struck Mario and warped him into a room filled with light as Mario was recovering from the sudden light struck. And with that, he saw a mysterious figure that reminded him of a Toad…

 

“ _A Fate that one cannot escape…a fate that would leave you exhausted. Your destination will be the key to our fate. What’s inside of this Castle is just a legacy of Game Over and wars filled with tragedies. Three Fouls beasts that causes havoc among the Light and Dark, with the most terrifying one residing on the depths below the Earth. A Star that will make the floor shake to its tremendous power will be key to the War. May this power…let your body thin as the air, so that way…you can pass through the walls that hids secrets. Go now…Legendary Hero.”_

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

* * *

 

Mario was grumbling…he was waking up, and boy he wasn’t feeling great at all. He had some massive headache as he was trying his best to be awake not feel all drowsy for sleeping.

 

“Ugh…..guess that she was right after all.” Said Mario while grabbing his head. “Ugh…why do I feel so…light all of sudden.” Said Mario checking himself as he saw that nothing was wrong with his body…but all of sudden he relaxed his hand and saw that it disappeared.

 

“WHAT THE?!” said Mario as he saw how his left hand just disappeared, but somehow he still felt it. Was it…invisible? With his other hand, he touched it and saw that it was still there, but…it was so thin…like a paper hand. Now it all comes back to him.

 

With a deep breath, he put all his focus on his body and relaxed himself. He was now paper thin. He felt so light and felt invisible towards the world. He felt awesome until…

 

 

“MARIO?!!?! FOR THE LOVE OF GRAMBI RESPOND!!” shouted a female voice. Mario returned back to normal recognizing the voice perfectly.

 

“Goombella?” said Mario.

 

“G-G-Goombella! Calm down! You remembered what he said! We should get help!” said Koops trying to calm down the girl.

 

“FORGET THAT! I WON’T LEAVE HIM ALONE! MARIOOOOOO!!!” said Goombella doing her best to push the cells away from the exit where Mario headed. Koops tried his best to calm her, but she wouldn’t listen, but what he didn’t expected all was something in front of him.

 

“Uhmmm…Goombella?” said Koops.

 

“NO! I won’t leave this place until Mario is safe! You felt the earthquake and also that huge shake! Something IS wrong!” shouted Goombella not realizing who was on her back.

 

“T-T-That’s not what…” said Koops, but fell into deaf ears.

 

“Then WHAT is IT?!” said Goombella out of patience.

 

“That.” Pointed Koops. Goombella looked at the direction and saw that Mario was behind her, out of the bars like he just appeared like a paper.

 

“Hi! Its-a me.” Said Mario with a smile.

 

“OH MY STARS!!!” yelped Goombella from the little jumpscare of the man in red.

 

“Sorry…missed me much?” Teased Mario with a smile.

 

“You idiot!! DON’T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!!” shouted Goombella as she tackled Mario with a hug which caught the plumber off guard. Koops decided to join in as well, relieved to see that Mario was fine.

 

“Oh Golly, Mario! How the heck did you get back here! I didn’t press the switch.” Asked Koops.

 

“Y-Yeah! How DID you do it?” added Goombella.

 

“Well…it’s a long story.” Said Mario as he began to explain the recent events that unfolded to the plumber.

 

Koops was shocked to see how such a Black Chest was there, while Goombella could only see how Mario fell into the same trick twice, but it seemed that he did purposely. This time, Mario telling Goombella and Koops that this figure was more like a help, rather than a curse and say something about a Crystal Star, with the figure resembling a Toad. With that in mind, this left Goombella and Koops in shock as they saw how Mario disappeared just like that, but he was still there so NOT actually invisible, but rather paper thin.

 

“That means we can get back to retrieve the key!” said Goombella.

 

“You saw it too?” added Koops.

 

“Yeah! All the way back where we fought those Dull Bones, there was a key! Maybe we can go there and finally advance in the upper part of this dump!” said Goombella.

 

“That’s great! But first we should retrieve that badge.” Said Mario as he stood up and turned himself Paper as he went through the cell and grabbed the badge.

 

“What for?” said Goombella.

 

“Eh. You never know. It could be useful.” Said Mario as he checked the badge to see what was the purpose. “Hmm…I wonder.” Said Mario as he putted the badge on himself, and saw NO change.

 

“I guess….it makes a great decoration?” said Koops.

 

“Hmmm…maybe it could affect my hammer or boots?” said Mario as he jumped, but saw no change, but as soon as he used his hammer it produced a cricket sound.

 

“Whoa! That’s nice…I guess.” Said Mario a little bit surprised.

 

“Yeah. If you want to annoy someone to game over.” Said Goombella with an eye-roll. “Well you have it, but since it doesn’t do anything rather than doing that cricket sound then you should just put it away.” Said Goombella.

 

“All right, all right. I’ll put it away.” Said Mario as he took of the badge from his overalls and put it back to his bag as everyone finally exited from that prisoner’s room.

 

“Huh…the sun is about to set.” Said Koops looking on a nearby window that the sun was just one hour away to hid and night take over the place.

 

And just like that, some Dull Bones began to move, but they lacked the strength to come back quickly. Mario took out his hammer and got ready as Goombella and Koops did the same. However, it never came. They were just moving…but not standing up. Why was that?

 

“Uhmm…shouldn’t they be up by now?” said Mario a little bit confused.

 

“What? Disappointed that we don’t get to crack some numbskulls.” Joked Goombella still sarcastic as ever.

 

“Besides that…Mrs. Sarcastic.” Said Mario with an eye-roll.

 

“G-G-G-Guys…if the stories I heard about this place are TRUE, then that means we don’t have much time.” Said Koops his voice filled with nervousness more than the usual.

 

“Huh? Why is that?” asked Goombella.

 

“W-W-Well…according to the Mayor, or at least his book…this place is haunted by warriors whose game is over whenever the sun is hidden because the night is their place to ease their regret.” Said Koops. It looked pretty cryptid for Mario and Goombella, but knowing what happened even after the events of the Castle it wasn’t hard to figure out what it meant by that.

 

“That means we’re just…48 minutes away before this place is swarmed by DULL BONES?!?!” shouted Mario as he checked his Mailbox SP and saw the time. It was 5:18 pm.

 

“Then we should hurry and get that KEY!!” shouted Goombella. It didn’t take another word to get Mario, Goombella and Koops to get moving.

 

They ran as fast as they could back to the place they had the battle with the Dull Bones army, and Red Bones. With Mario’s new power, he easily passed through the bars and retrieved the key. With that, they backtracked towards the room containing the huge green lift block. With Koops’ ability, the Mario Party were lifted once again into the staircase and the door was finally unlocked thanks to their new key.

 

“We don’t have much time!!” said Mario as he checked once again his time. They only have 30 minutes left and the Dull Bones were almost about to raise from the floor.

 

They entered the new room and saw another huge green lift block. Once again with Koops’ help they were lifted and saw two doors, on the right side was locked, while the left side was unlocked. Mario, Goombella, and Koops quickly open the door and closed it as their stamina finally gave in from all the running they did from one room to another.

 

“Ooof….ooof….ugh…” mumbled Mario trying to catch his breath.

 

“So much running will be bad for my little body.” Said Goombella.

 

“Ugh…. I guess bringing this hoodie wasn’t the best of my ideas…” said Koops who was sweating a lot thanks to his blue hoodie.

 

 

“Oh my…look what we have here.” Said a female voice. (!)

 

Mario, Goombella and Koops turned around and saw someone who they didn’t expected at all. A female mouse with white fur, that had a tail in a form of a heart, and was hearing a red mask with red heels. Mario was surprised to see such an unexpected person here on Hooktail’s Castle no less and he was glad that it wasn’t another skeleton, but that didn’t take out the possibility of this mice being an enemy. Goombella was completely uneasy by the appearance of this mysterious lady…especially her taste! Who wears red heels on a place like this, anyway?! Koops was out of words…literally! He was blushing and could feel his heart going crazy which in a way made him happy, yet worried that such feelings would develop knowing well that he already had someone waiting for him.

 

“Hmmm…who’s this handsome piece of cheese?” said the female voice as she got closer to Mario, too much Goombella’s disdain and Koops blushing. “Hmmmm…other thieves here besides me. How very strange…” added the Mice with a flirty tone as she leaned closer to Mario which made him blush for how close this lady was to his face.

 

“H-Hey! Who are you?!” said Goombella trying to get in-between the two preventing to get closer. The mice could only jump back gracefully as she made a flip with a soft landing.

 

“Me? Why, I’m Ms. Mowz, the globe-trotting thief! Heard of me, sweetie?” said Ms. Mowz as she introduced herself to Mario and his partners, with a wink directed towards the plumber.

 

“Uhhhh..n-no miss. I-I’m sorry.” Said Mario with a little blush.

 

“Hmmm, that’s okay, sweetie.” Added the ninja rodent with a smile.

 

“U-U-U-Ummm…b-b-but why are you h-here?” asked Koops this time, finally speaking.

 

“I heard there were rare and valuable badges here in this castle. That’s why I’m here.” Responded Ms. Mowz. “But the real question is…why are people like YOU roaming in such a run-down place?” asked Ms. Mowz this time.

 

“Ha! Like we’d ever tell you that!” said Goombella with a proud stance.

 

“W-W-We’re here to beat Hooktail…” said Koops much to Goombella’s annoyance.

 

“KOOPS!!” shouted Goombella.

 

“W-W-What?” said Koops all innocently.

 

“Mmm hmm, hmmm, hmm! Well then…that sounds intriguing. Guess that it must have been something important then.” Said Ms. Mowz with a cocky smile.

 

“You see?!” said Goombella still annoyed.

 

“Easy there, Goombella. She looks harmless.” Said Mario trying to calm the female Goomba.

 

“Why thank you, handsome cheese. But you don’t have to worry about me. I already found the badge I was after, so I’ll let you guys be the heroes.” Said Ms. Mowz as she got closer to Mario once again.

 

“H-Hey! Back off! What’s that even supposed to mean?!” said Goombella clearly jealousy in her voice. All of sudden Goombella had a huge blush on her cheeks just like Koops as both of them didn’t expected at all what happen next.

 

“Mmmmmua!” Ms. Mowz has just kissed Mario in a cheek. And that as a long and sweet kiss as well. “It means…I must say bye-bye for now, Mr. Cutie.” Said Ms. Mowz as she booped Mario’s nose and suddenly jumped towards the window. Mario was completely in shock, Goombella looked like she was about to tear apart their unexpected guest, and Koops just stood there with a blush on his face.

 

“So…. bold….so…. lucky.” mumbled Koops.

 

“YOU!! You…UGH!! YOU!!” was the only thing Goombella could say.

 

“Mmmm hmmm hmm! Before I go I’d like to share a secret with you my handsome piece of cheese. Somewhere in this castle there is a badge. A badge that can help you on your battle against Hooktail. Maybe you find it, or maybe not.” Said Ms. Mowz with a wink.

 

“Huh?! Wait…a badge?” said Mario a little bit confused from the kiss, but somehow still on the world.

 

“I don’t know what kind, but I’d find it if I were you.” Said Ms Mowz with a wink, and Mario began to blush receiving such affection all of sudden while his partners were still trying to process everything. “Well, take care, handsome mustache man! Let’s get together again…real soon! Adieu!” said Ms Mowz as she blew another kiss towards Mario.

 

Mario was completely flabbergasted at this point. Goombella couldn’t even believe what just happen. The nerve of that mice to just appear out of nowhere and kiss Mario?! KISS MARIO?! Like does she even know him?! Next time she shows her mug, Goombella made a silent promise that she’ll have some words with her. While Koops was struggling to keep away such feelings that was appearing to him just now. What on earth was wrong with him?!

 

“W-Well…that was something.” Said Mario trying to keep himself from blushing anymore.

 

“HMPH!! Just who does the heck does SHE think she is?! Going like that….and kissing you out of nowhere.” Said Goombella clearly not pleased at all even if the Mice was gone already.

 

“G-G-Guys…what if we…just stay here for the moment?” said Koops trying his best to change the subject of the sake of him and of course Goombella who seemed that she wouldn’t calm down any moment.

 

“Y-Yeah…let’s do that.” Said Mario as he took off his cap and began venting his body like he was heatstroke.

 

“I guess.” Added Goombella.

 

And like that, the trio finally lay down for a few moments. When Night finally came in, Mario with the help of Koops moved some boxes and cannonballs towards the door in case some of the Dull Bones were trying to break in, even if they were floors above the skeletons, they never know when to be so careful. Mario took out some Mushrooms out of his bag, and gave it to both Koops and Goombella as all of them eat them as dinner. The room didn’t have any lightbulbs or anything, so they used some fire from wood they got from some empty boxes.

 

“So…ummm, guys?” said Koops trying to make some conversation.

 

“Yeah? What is it Koops?” said Mario.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking…why the both of you are here? I mean…not that I don’t want you guys here, but is just…so strange that some travelers like you guys came out of nowhere just to defeat Hooktail.” Asked Koops.

 

“Oh right…we never have the chance to tell you.” Said Goombella noticing that Koops only join them because he wanted to face the dragon and his fears, but never knew the real purpose of this mission.

 

“We’re actually looking for something called Crystal Stars.” Said Mario as he went towards his bag and took out the Magical Map. He showed it to Koops. “This is the map that was given to me, that holds the location of the first Crystal Star.” Said Mario pointing at the Hooktail’s Castle on his map.

 

“Crystal…Stars? You mean those shining stones that people talks about in that town…what was it…uimmm…” said Koops struggling to remember the town where all this originated from.

 

“Rogueport.” Added Goombella.

 

“Yeah! T-That one.” Said Koops.

 

“Yup. Those Crystal Stars. Ever heard of ‘em?” asked Goombella.

 

“W-Well… people on Petalburg used to say of some kind of treasure in this castle, but a lot of them insisted that it was just dumb rumors coming from useless thieves from that town…s-s-sorry if that offends you.” Said Koops a little bit nervous.

 

“None taken.” Added Goombella.

 

“But after seeing the map, then that means all the rumors are true. Probably including the ones from Rogueport as well.” Said Koops.

 

“You got that right. The Mayor said that Hooktail guards a Crystal Star, so our best bet is to defeat that monster and retrieve it.” Said Mario putting away his map.

 

“Y-Yeah…you’re right Mario. We’ll defeat Hooktail. We’ll avenge everyone on town!” said Koops with a fist raised to the sky.

 

“Of course. We came so far just to give up anyways.” Added Goombella.

 

“Well we can’t do that if we overstay the night. I say we should go to sleep already.” Said Mario as he made himself comfortable on the floor.

 

“What?! But its barely 8:30 pm! Its too early.” Said Goombella not used on sleeping so early.

 

“I know, but we don’t have much to do anyways. It’ll be better if we just get some shut-eye and be up first in the morning to face Hooktail.” Said Mario.

 

“Hmph…fine! I suppose you’re right.” Said Goombella making herself comfortable as well in the floor. Koops was lucky that he was a Koopa as he only retreated into his shell and began to doze off, but not before letting out something that was bothering recently.

 

“Hey guys?” said Koops, he could only hear Mario’s and Goombella’s grumbles not liking being disturbed on their sleep. “What could Ms. Mowz referred to that badge?” asked Koops, but was met with silence.

 

“Go to sleep, Koops.” Was the only thing Koops could hear coming from Goombella.

 

It’ll be hard for the trio to just sleep in the floor like nothing happens. But many nights will come where the heroes will have no comfy bed or mattress to lie on. They’ll have to get used to it.

 

 

**LOCATION: Hooktail’s Castle, Petal Meadows**

**HOUR: 6:30 AM**

Finally, morning came in, another day has passed and the heroes awoke from the light from the sun filling in. Before departing, Mario and Koops removed the cannonballs and boxes that were being used to block the door, and they heard nothing on the other side. It seems that the skeletons were finally back to their slumber…for now. Goombella used this time to check on the treasure chest that were in the room to see that it contained another Mushroom with a Honey Syrup and of course a key which they used for the door on the right side. They used the Mushroom and Honey Syrup as their first meal of the day for the moment. They finally made progress as they saw more rooms after another. With another lift from a yellow block that it was used thanks to Koops’ aid, they found yet another Airplane panel. This time however, Goombella warned Koops before Mario turned into a paper airplane as he grabbed both of them and flew towards the next door. They found more staircases and of course they went upstairs to find a door bigger than the other ones. As they entered unlocked this door, they finally enter through it. Needless to say…it was a huge view as they saw that the door didn’t led them to another room but rather the outside. They were in one of the bridges from the many towers of the Castle. Mario, Goombella and Koops were tense by seeing that just in front of them was another Tower, however this tower being huge enough to fit some kind of beast…and right they were as they heard some growling noises in the distance. They were this close to finally face the dragon itself.

 

“I don’t like at all this…” said Goombella.

 

“Don’t worry Goombella…just a little more and we’ll be done.” Said Mario as he braved himself in front, never looking down or back.

 

Goombella could only gulp, while Koops was already feeling dizzy. He didn’t like at all huge heights, and boy this one wasn’t his favorite at all. More stairs were in the tower, and the trio managed to pass through as they finally meet huge doors just in front of them. With a deep inhale, Mario pushed the doors and all of them entered as fast as they could as they made it inside, the force of the wind was strong enough to close the doors and lock them in with a vicious beast.

 

“Who dares approach me?” said a voice that sounded like an echo…an echo that send chills to Mario and company (!).

 

Mario, Goombella, and Koops were shocked to see what was in front of them. It was none other than…Hooktail. Up close, the dragon was colored red, it had a huge tail that resembled some kind of hook, while its size was the most impressive feature as the dragon was covering most of the room…Mario was wondering how such a dragon like that could even fit in the windows that looked so massive yet small compared to this foul beast. Goombella was lost on her words, Koops was shaking in fear…he was finally in front of the beast. The beast that brought so much destruction towards his life, the reason why he would never see his father again, the reason why Petalburg was in a crisis right now. Koops could feel the piercing glare from Hooktail, as it was ready to eat them up right now.

 

“Hooktail…” said Mario. With that the dragon, stomped the ground and let out a huge roar that could make anyone deaf even if it was in a great distance and Mario could only wonder how he was still able to hear even after that.

 

“Hmm…you. You must be acquaintance from that strange-garbed one…” said Hooktail as its glare was directed towards Koops. Koops backed away in fear, while Mario already took out his hammer and stood there ready to strike the dragon at any moment.

 

“Wha…what?” was the only thing Koops could mumble.

 

“Hmm…I didn’t expect more to come after I dispatched those Koopas from the Nokoseshi Clan. To expect more just to steal the treasure I protect…such rashness.” Said Hooktail as the dragon closed its eyes.

 

“The Nokoseshi Clan?” said Mario not getting at all what Hooktail refer to.

 

“That was foolish of them. And you intruders are foolish as well, I fear. Do you really think you can beat me?” said Hooktail with a huge and wicked smile.

 

“W-We know we can!” said Mario trying to not give in to his fears.

 

“Heh. You make me laugh. All of you are small and don’t appear to be tasty. But I suppose all of you will make a good snack for me…as I gobble all of you…HEADFIRST!!!” shouted Hooktail as he quickly made another stomp to the ground this time stronger than the last one as it sends Mario, Goombella and Koops into the air, as Mario lost his grip with his bag.

 

“WHOOOOOOOAAAAA!!!” shouted all of them as Hooktail prepared to land the first strike.

 

Hooktail took a deep inhale and let out a fire breath attack directed towards all of them. However, thanks to gravity, and their force to land down immediately, Mario alongside his partners.

 

“SNACK TIME!! LITTLE APPETIZERS! TIME FOR ALL OF YOU TO KNOW THE HORROR OF HOOKTAIL!!” shouted Hooktail.

 

“Yeah right! We’ll beat you down!!” said Goombella all bold as she took out her tattlebook.

 

“Yeah! What she said! Come on Koops! Let’s-a go!” shouted Mario with a strong grip to his hammer. Koops barely survived that attack, and was shaking in fear. He didn’t know what to do.

 

However, he heard Mario’s courage. He was standing there…this was finally it! Hooktail is just there. His chance to finally defeat this monster and prove himself that he wasn’t a coward, or a crybaby was finally there. And even if he was about to pass out from the fear, he still managed to stood there and survive an attack from this beast. Right now, Mario needed his help, and he wasn’t gonna let him down or anyone else!!

 

“R-R-Right!!” shouted Koops as he charged towards Hooktail alongside Mario.

 

“Mario! Since that’s Hooktail then that means his HP must be 20, attack is 5 and defense is 1! If he uses that stomp then that means he’ll also use a stinky, fiery breath! Remember! We shouldn’t fall into his tricks! Let’s give it all Mario!” said Goombella as she took notes on her tattlebook.

 

“Thanks, Goombella!” said Mario as he connected a direct hit from his Power Smash on to Hooktail’s feet (Hooktail’s HP: 17/20).

 

“Hmph! You’re persistent little appetizer! But you’ll attack NO MORE!!” shouted Hooktail as he raised his feet and tried to stomp Mario.

 

Mario did his best to guard the attack with his hammer, trying with all his strength on not getting stomped, but the beast’s strength was far superior to Mario as he was crushed to the ground (Mario’s HP: 11/15). Goombella and Koops gasped at seeing how their beloved hero was on the floor, but let out a sigh of relief as they saw Mario coming up like a paper, but yet somehow dizzy. Mario shook off the dizziness, adrenaline in his veins, and gripped his hammer yet again as he pressed the Power Smash badge once again and charged towards Hooktail. Hooktail tried its best to avoid the attack, but Koops distracted him with a shell attack towards his other feet (Hooktail’s HP: 16/20), and gave Mario enough time to attack as the Power Smash made a direct hit to Hooktail (Hooktail’s HP: 13/20). Hooktail then took another inhale and let out a fire breath attack, this time however was quick enough to damage everyone (Mario’s HP: 7/15, Goombella’s HP: 5/10, Koops’ HP: 6/10). They were in danger. Goombella was about to faint, Koops tried his best on not falling towards his knees, and Mario was already tired for constantly using his Power Smash. They were in a horrible situation.

 

“Hah! You appetizers are quite stubborn. But this will be your end.” Said Hooktail as he prepared yet another attack to finish the heroes.

 

“Darn it all…isn’t something we can…do…?” said Mario remembering at the last moment that there was something he could try.

 

Mario frantically searched around him his bag, but saw that it wasn’t on him, made him panic. Mario searched everywhere and saw that the bag was just in front of the doors. Maybe the force of the stomp that Hooktail did early on, was enough to knock it away from him. Mario immediately ran with all his speed towards his bag, and Hooktail took notice of this. Hooktail stopped charging his fire breath, and tried to stomp Mario, but thanks to Koops who made a sneak attack with his shell gave Mario enough time to grab ahold of his bag (Hooktail’s HP: 12/20). He took out the Sound Badge he retrieved from the prisoners’ cell and put it on himself. This was a risky move, but he had to tried. However, because he was so focused on putting the badge he didn’t notice that Hooktail let out another fire attack, Mario did his best to guard it, but Goombella alongside Koops jumped in to save from the attack as well, defending Mario, but receiving damage as well (Mario’s HP: 5/15, Goombella’s HP: 1/10, Koops’ HP: 3/10).

 

“Ooof…argh!! M-M-Mario…” said Goombella with injuries on her from the attack. Mario was panting painfully, but then he remembered what he could do as well.

 

“GO FORTH!! LEGENDARY MAP!!” shouted Mario as he summoned his map while his body began to glow around him. Needless to say, Hooktail was taken back by this.

 

“What is this?! Don’t tell me…that light…that map! Not AGAIN!!!” shouted Hooktail.

 

Mario’s body began to glow as he made the glow go towards Goombella and Koops as well. Hooktail tried to attack, but they were invincible at this point, the Legendary Map took out some stars as it began to rain some kind of glitter that fell towards Mario and his partners, healing them from most of the damage they took (Mario’s HP: 11/15, Goombella’s HP: 7/10, Koops’ HP: 9/10). Most of the damage Hooktail did to them was gone just like that, and they weren’t tired anymore, this is their moment.

 

“Wha…. What just happen?” said Koops looking at himself, he went to almost getting his game over, to a completely new Koopa.

 

“I’ll explain later!! For now, let’s just ATTACK!!” shouted Mario as he took out his hammer once again, and this time push the Power Smash badge as Mario was no longer tired thanks to his Sweet Treat.

 

Mario charged towards Hooktail and made a direct hit in which also gave a cricket sound thanks to Mario’s sound badge. This made Hooktail change completely as all of sudden the beast felt…weak (Hooktail’s HP: 9/20).

 

“W-W-What…BLECK! T-That awful sound…it’s a cricket…UGH!!” shouted Hooktail feeling nauseous and about to faint. “H-How…? How did you…” said Hooktail not believing at all his situation.

 

“Cricket…that Sound badge…” said Goombella. Now everything connected to her. “Of course!! The creatures that bounces and sing at night! Cricket does that!! OOOOHHH! We’re in business now!” shouted Goombella as she charged towards Hooktail.

 

Hooktail was still recovering from the awful sound, and had no time to react to the female Goomba’s wrath as she jumped and did a headbonk twice (Hooktail’s HP: 7/20). Hooktail was in ropes as he was feeling dizzy. He tried to made another stomp, but this was one lacked any strength as Koops easily defended the attack and managed to grab the feet as he threw it away (Koops’ HP: 9/10). And with that, Koops countered with a shell attack hitting successfully Hooktail once again (Hooktail’s HP: 5/20). Hooktail was in pain, but decided to go further with another attack towards Koops, but Mario intervened and attack him with yet another Power Smash doing another cricket sound (Hooktail’s HP: 1/20). At hearing another cricket sound, Hooktail was about to gag, but didn’t succumbed at the sensation but took a deep inhale and used this chance to launch another fire attack. There was a smoke since the fire was weaker than the last ones Hooktail did. Hooktail smirked thinking that he did some damage, but as the smoke cleared, Mario, Goombella and Koops were standing their ground not scratched or fazed at all by the attack (Mario’s HP: 11/15, Goombella’s HP: 7/10, Koops’ HP: 9/10). Hooktail was out of options right now, and couldn’t react as Mario quickly made a dash towards the dragon and did a Jump attack towards his face, doing a great damage to the Dragon.

 

“WAIT!! WAIT!! WAIT A MOMENT!! MERCY!!” shouted Hooktail as he was about to faint. He couldn’t believe on what he was resorting, but he had no choice since he had no HP left, and was about to face defeat for the first time, if he doesn’t do it. “I GIVE UP! PLEASE…I WON’T BE BAD ANYMORE…IN FACT, I’M SORRY!!” shouted Hooktail as he lay down, not attacking or making anymore advances.

 

“Huh??” was the only thing the trio could say in response.

 

“Y-Y-Yeah! To prove I’m sorry…I’ll give everyone 1,000,000 coins! Truly!” said Hooktail with a little smile.

 

“Forget it!!” shouted Mario with a threatening stance.

 

“W-What?! You don’t need money? T-T-Then…how about a rare-badge? A special and one kind of badge!” offered Hooktail, at this point begging for them to accept the offer.

 

“No way in Underwhere!!” neglected Goombella with a fierce tone. Hooktail was shaking at this point.

 

“T-T-Then…how about…smelling my feet? People pay good money for that?” begged Hooktail out of options at this point and just…clinging for his 1-up.

 

“Eww! That’s disgusting!!” Responded Koops.

 

“Uhhhhhhhhhh…. you guys aren’t that trustworthy huh?” said Hooktail taking a bow as his wings began to shuffle a little bit.

 

“Says the dragon who ends the games of so many people!” retorted Goombella with a piercing glare.

 

“Yeah! You cause so many tragedies for Grambi knows how many years, but this ENDS NOW!!” shouted Mario as he made a go for it.

 

“Right behind you, Mario!!” said Goombella as she followed the plumber’s lead.

 

“For everyone…For my father!! We’ll defeat you!” shouted Koops as well, finding his inner strength as he followed his friends lead.

 

The trio was charging at full speed determined to end the foul beast reign of terror and destruction, but Hooktail could only smirk as he summoned his wings.

 

“NOW!!!” shouted Hooktail as he made a huge jump, and smashed through the walls of his tower room and began flying, not exactly flying very fast since he was still weakening, but he made a huge leap that’s for sure.

 

“WHAT THE?!” shouted Goombella trying her best not to be tossed away from the force of the wind.

 

“No!! WE WON’T LET HIM GET AWAY! COME ON! WE’RE THIS CLOSE!” shouted Mario as he made something that made Goombella and Koops hearts stop.

 

Mario charged towards the same hole that Hooktail did, and jumped very far away trying to catch Hooktail. Goombella didn’t know if he was crazy or just plain stupid…but they couldn’t let a dragon like Hooktail just escape like that. Who knows what could happen if they didn’t stop that beast. With a reluctant sigh, Goombella jumped in as well. Koops DIDN’T WANT at all this…he hated heights and the next thing he’ll do will just prove why such a fear like that isn’t ridiculous or even easy to defeat. Koops followed Goombella as well and all of them jumped into the unknown.

 

* * *

 

 

**LOCATION : Petal Outskirts, Petal Meadows**

**HOUR: 7:13 AM**

It seemed so surreal for the folks of Petalburg. They were finally recovering from the sudden attack from Hooktail and now it seemed that destiny was just playing a trick on them. Hooktail was back, and this time it was more vicious than before as the dragon destroyed many houses and munched on many people. He ate innocent bystanders and as every moment he did that, he recovered HP (Hooktail’s HP: 10/20). But unbeknownst to Hooktail, he had some company on his behind, as Mario, Goombella and Koops were struggling to hold their grip on Hooktail’s tail.

 

“Oh! That’s just not right!” shouted Koops as he saw the massacre before his eyes.

 

“Ohhhh ho ho ho ho ho!! My strength has returned to me!” shouted Hooktail with a wicked smile as the dragon continue to fly over Petal Meadows.

 

“I had enough of this! I’ll be ending this!” shouted Mario clearly not happy at all, his eyes could pierce through any walls if it did any damage.

 

With all his strength, Mario throw himself in front of Hooktail’s body, of course because they were in the air, Mario wouldn’t land directly on Hooktail’s head, but that wasn’t his objective. His objective was clear, as Mario gripped tight his hammer and spin around a few times as he made solid hit towards Hooktail’s back doing a huge damage to the dragon as it began to lose balance, of course thanks to the Sound Badge emitting a cricket sound, which was Hooktail’s weakness (Hooktail’s HP: 8/20). Hooktail began to lose balance as he felt weak once again, and ready to puke. Because of this, he fell down to the ground making a huge earthquake and destroying a lot of the flora in the process. Mario, Goombella and Koops luckily were thrown out before crashing with Hooktail but they didn’t made a soft landing anyways (Mario’s HP: 10/15, Goombella’s HP: 6/10, Koops’ HP: 8/10).

 

“Ughhh…remind me to NOT jump into another thing in the air, next time.” Said Goombella recovering from the crash.

 

“OH GOLLY! OH GOLLY!! I’m still alive?! HOW?!” shouted Koops still shaken by the whole flying in the air with the dragon.

 

YOUUUUUU!!!” screamed Hooktail with all his strength, but sadly for him, it wasn’t much as he was on his feet almost laying defeated. “URGHH!! That darn cricket sound! Why…do I always…urp…feel faint for that…ugh…sound” cursed Hooktail trying his best to say up. Then Mario came out from some fallen trees, as he no longer had his hat, and had some scratches on his face because of the crash.

 

“Mario!!” shouted both Goombella and Koops happy to see that Mario was right and well.

 

“Guys…lets finish this guy off, fast!” said Mario knowing well that their surrounding was covered in little flames and it wouldn’t take too much time for another forest fire to occur in any moment.

 

“Right!” shouted Goombella and Koops, as Mario jumped into the action. The trio were together again and Hooktail felt dizzy.

 

Mario charged towards Hooktail and made a huge jump to attack his face doing two NICE jumps (Hooktail’s HP: 6/20), Goombella followed as well with a headbonk, but she lacked strength to land another one as only one hit managed to connect (Hooktail’s HP: 5/20). Hooktail was furious at this moment, and tried his best to stomp Mario, but luckily he managed to avoid it by jumping away. Hooktail prepared to do another fire breath attack, but Koops came in, and landed another shell attack (Hooktail’s HP: 3/20). Unknown to Hooktail, Mario charged towards him STILL holding his hammer, with the remaining stamina of Mario, he pushed the Power Smash badge, and landed one final blow to the foul beast with his hammer, as Hooktail screamed in pain as Mario made some stylish backflips away from the dragon. Hooktail began to feel faint, and this time…he felt like he was out of breath…literally.

 

“URK!! H…H-H-H….H-How? W-W-Why…so many…lost…. meals…” said Hooktail before finally collapsing into the ground, not giving another breath. Hooktail was finally defeated.

 

Mario was panting painfully, as he used all he had to finally end the fight. Mario finally fall to his knees, his hammer being the only thing he could grab on to without falling.

 

“I…I-Its…it’s over.” Said Mario in between breaths. Goombella and Koops ran towards the exhausted plumber, as they hug him.

 

“MARIO!!!” shouted Goombella full of joy.

 

“We did it! W-We actually did it!!” added Koops excited for the first time. Despite the pain, Mario found enough energy to return the hug. “N-Now…all we have to do is find the Crystal Star you’re looking for, Mario!” added Koops.

 

Mario was clearly taken by surprise at that. The Crystal Star was still out there, and they just jumped from the location it was pointed at by the legendary map. It was reckless…No, FOOLISH of Mario to do that, now they have to go back to Hooktail’s Castle to retrieve it.

 

“Oooo……Oooooooooooooooooo…”

 

(!)

 

“What the…” said Goombella. All of them searched around the place to see where did that voice came from. All they could see was the throat of Hooktail moving. The trio was clearly shocked, not able to move…could Hooktail STILL be alive?!

 

However, their worries were seized as they saw that Hooktail was actually regurgitating something. The fallen dragon finally let out something from his mouth and was revealed to be a Blue Shell. The Blue Shell finally stopped moving, and it revealed a Koopa that looked old, had some thick eyebrows, and brown mustache and beard…it seemed that this Koopa was trapped inside Hooktail for so much time.

 

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I’m OUT! I’M FINALLY OUT!!” shouted the Blue Koopa with relief on his tone.

 

“It…. It can’t be…” said Koops not believing at all his eyes. Mario and Goombella were confused as well.

 

“Eh?” said the Blue Koopa as he focuses his direction on three persons that looked like they just came out of a street brawl with weapons included.

 

“D…Dad?!?” shouted Koops as he somehow had some energy left as he ran towards the Blue Koopa, with tears on his eyes.

 

“Hey!! You’re…You’re Koops!!” said the Blue Koopa as he was tackled by the Timid Koopa who just gave him a bear hug. “Whoa!! Son! You’ve gotten so big since I saw you last!” said the Blue Koopa as he returned the hug, with tears on his eyes as well.

 

“Well…yeah, Dad! But who cares about that, Dad!? I mean, golly! What happened to you? Where’ve you been all this time!?” cried Koops as he was still holding on into his father, refusing to let go fearing that he would disappear.

 

Mario with the aid of Goombella managed to stand and walk towards the father-son reunion and every single person that survived Hooktail’s assault on Petalburg came in as well, as they saw Hooktail laying on the ground defeated and of course saw how Koops was hugging someone.

 

“Well…I came here with the Nokoseshi Clan to deal with Hooktail…and all was well and good until…well, before we did the finishing blow, he played a trick on us and set us on fire.” Said The Blue Koopa with a frown as he still recalled that awful memory.

 

“Oh man…” was the only thing Goombella could add.

 

“He ate a bunch of us, me included of course, but I’ve been hiding in my shell for the ten years since then…inside of Hooktail’s belly! Could you believe that?!” said the Blue Koopa.

 

“For ten years…. ten LONG years…we all…. we all thought you’d…that…” choked in his own tears Koops as he struggled to get those words out. “You know! Your game was over!!” cried Koops.

 

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry son. I shouldn’t have left that night.” Apologized the Blue Koopa, with regret on his voice and more tears falling from his face. “But…I’m OK! That’s good, right? We’re together once again.” Added the Blue Koopa trying to ease the mood.

 

“Yeah…its good. It’s perfect, actually.” Responded Koops with a smile. However, something perked the Blue Koopa curiosity.

 

“By the way…WHAT are you even doing here son? I mean…why are you close to Hooktail in the first place?” asked The Blue Koopa as he finally broke the hug.

 

“Well…I came here alongside Mario to defeat Hooktail, who’s been wreaking havoc in town. And Mario here is looking for a gem called the Crystal Star.” Explained Koops as that made the Blue Koopa caught his attention to the red plumber.

 

“Wait…Crystal Star? Is this what you’re talking about?” said the Blue Koopa as he grabbed something from his shell and revealed to be a…. CRYSTAL STAR!

 

“What’s THAT?!” asked Koops looking at what was in front of them. It was a glittering stone with shape of a Star and had an appearance that it was made of Diamonds.

 

“That must be… it can’t be!” said Goombella shocked at seeing the huge light emitting from the stone.

 

“I found it down there in Hooktail’s belly. Nice, huh? I kept it as a souvenir.” Said The Blue Shelled Koopa with a smirk. “So…this is the thing you’re looking for?” asked the Blue Shelled Koopa once again.

 

“Yes!! THAT MUST BE IT! That is the Crystal Star!!” Shouted Goombella not containing her excitement as she let go of Mario for a moment and if it wasn’t for Mario’s hammer, he would’ve fallen to the ground.

 

“Perfect! Just perfect! You guys can have it!” said the Koopa with the beard with a huge smile.

 

“What? R-Really? Just like that?” said Mario a little bit unsure.

 

“Come now! You’re Koops’ friends aren’t you? I won’t take a NO for an answer! Come on, take it.” Offered The Blue Koopa as he backed away a sign that he was willing to give the Crystal Star.

 

“Okie-dokie. Thank you so much, sir.” Said Mario as he struggled to get up and walk to the Crystal Star.

 

“YES! We finally made it! We finally have our first Crystal Star!!” said Goombella still with adrenaline on her body as she was jumping out of joy.

 

With a nod, Mario finally grabbed the Crystal Star, and the Star suddenly let out a huge light as it was spinning towards Mario while it was ascending. All of sudden, Mario felt like his injuries were gone, and another glow came to him, except that this glow was colored like a gray Diamond, just like the Crystal Star in itself. Mario felt an urge of power from the Star, as he was being blessed by a new power from the Crystal Star. Finally, a huge cheer could be heard, as the people from Petalburg celebrated at seeing how Hooktail was finally defeated, and Mario finally got his first Crystal Star. And on that people, there was a little Toad that was holding Mario’s cap, who looked scratched and some parts burned thanks to Mario’s reckless action from before. It seemed that Petal Meadows will finally have the peace they desired for so long as Mario, Goombella, and Koops made it possible.

 

_Mario and his friends finally got a Crystal Star in the castle after defeating Hooktail. Koops even reunited with his long-lost father, whom everyone thought his game was finally over, yet they were unable to learn anything about the whereabouts of the princess. Where could Princess Peach be? Yes…. Mario’s adventure has only just begun…and it seems that it wouldn’t be over so soon. As Mario and his friends will still have to face a lot of trials and dangers if they wanted to collect the remaining Crystal Stars._

**_Master of Shadow and Dark…_ **

**_…Complete all Seven…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAND CHAPTER 1 IS FINALLY DONE!! WHOA!! I sure took my time on this Chapter and I apologize for it beacuse I've been busy with other stuff yet I finally made it...and it was worth it! Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter just like I enjoyed writing it. We are 7 chapters away and 8 interludes away! See you guys on the next chapter! Hope this doesn't take too long.


	3. Interlude 1: The Beauty and The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario is done recovering the first Crystal Star...but what about Princess Peach? And where is Bowser in all of these?

** …. **

** …. **

** …. **

** …. **

** …. **

** …. **

** …. **

****

** …INITIATING… **

** …INITIATING… **

** … **

** … **

** … **

** …INITIATING PROJECT PRINCESS PEACH… **

** …ACTIVATING CAMERA ON GRODUS’ ROOM… **

** … **

** … **

** … **

** …OBJECTIVE IDENTIFIED… **

** …INITATING SCANNING MODE… **

** … **

** … **

** …WARNING!!! **

** …WARNING!! **

** …UNKNOWN DATA PROCESSING… **

** …INITAITING DIAGNOSTIC PROGRAMS… **

** … **

** … **

** … **

 

 

It happens so fast. She was there, minding her own business and just focusing on her vacations with Toadsworth. She didn’t want or expected any of this to happen. At least…not for a while considering he wasn’t on best conditions…or at least that’s what she thought. On this moments…she kind of wishes to be this case. At least for her, she would know where was she at the moments, but as of right now…she was completely lost. Escorted, and held captive by this mysterious people…people who wore some kind of weird uniform with an X sign. Just what’s going on right now? Many questions…and so little information. They were in a unknown place at least for the Princess, as she was getting escorted until she noticed two persons, one who was responsible of her capture and another one who had a complex figure to her. Princess Peach had her face looking at the floor all the time, not wanting to face her kidnappers since she didn’t want to do anything with them. They finally stopped and made a salute forming an X.

 

“O great, exalted Grodus! We brought the Princess Peach you ordered, sir!” one of the minions spoke. He was being directed to an unknown man that had some kind of brain inside some kind of machine and had some lens. He was wearing a purple cape with a huge X on the front and was holding a scepter that had an X sign as well. If Princess Peach’s hunch was right, this must be the leader of this nasty people.

 

“Well, well, well, well, my pet… isn’t it about time you told us where the map is?” said Grodus while turning around. His voice being some kind of mix between human and robotic. Just who is this Grodus? Nevertheless, Princess Peach didn’t want to be any part of it. She stood firm and was quiet, not lifting her head at all. Grodus wasn’t having any of it at seeing how Princess Peach ignored him.

 

“Princess Peach. You WILL speak when spoken to.” Said Grodus once again, this time stricter than last time. Princess Peach began to sweat.

 

Sure she was kidnapped time and time again, but in reality, Bowser was someone who would just taunt, gloat or try to impress the Princess with his attempts (which of course, NEVER worked). However, this is new territory…literally. They were demanding something for her…and this wasn’t her love or something as trivial as baking a cake. They were demanding the Legendary Map she got from the Chest and that was sent to Mario. If anything, Princess Peach knew that even in her dire situation, she couldn’t by any chance put Mario’s life on risk, no matter how strong he is.

 

“I told you already, I don’t know.” Said Princess Peach no emotion on her tone. Grodus could only smirk, looking through the Princess façade.

 

“Theres no point in trying to hide it, silly girl. We know you had it. We KNOW this. Trust me, its very much in your interest to be absolutely honest with us.” Grodus said as her scepter glowed blue and Princess Peach could feel a little chill on her spine. “We, X-Nauts are NOT all rainbows and lollipops, I assure you. We’re quite nasty.” Grodus affirmed with a strict and athorative tone. Princess Peach however, didn’t budge at all. She was standing her ground and that was final.

 

**“ MESSAGE INCOMING FROM X-NAUT SOLIDER KNOWN AS JADE. MESSAGE INCOMING.”**

****

“Accept it.” Grodus said as he sat down and then a screen appeared with another X-Naut soldier doing the same X salute.

 

“Grodus, sir! Reporting in with some news.” Said Jade.

 

“Report at once.” Grodus stated.

 

“You know that Crystal Star we that we thought maybe Hooktail had? Well…it turns out that someone nabbed it.” Jade said which made Grodus stand up from his sit all surprised yet…angry.

 

“What? WHAT did you say? Someone else is after the Crystal Stars?!” Said Grodus a mixture of anger and confusion. Who else could possibly seek such things? “Not only that, but it defeated that Hooktail creature? SPEAK! Soldier!” Grodus demanded.

 

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. There’s more actually. According to our spy…” Jade began as he took out a file and began to read. “It was a mustached dude alongside some companions who we believe is a female Goomba and a Koopa who fought and beat Hooktail.” Jade reported. Princess Peach was in complete shock and her eyes widen.

 

“The name of this strange dude in overalls is Mario!” Jade finally finished with the report. Princess Peach was now sweating…her suspicious were confirmed.

 

“Excuse me? Mario?” Grodus repeated, not sure hearing this name before.

 

“OH NO!!” Princess Peach couldn’t help but to shout. Upon noticing her mistake, she covered her mouth, but the deed was done already. Grodus looked at Peach and noticed how shaken she was. He gave a smile…or at least what it appeared to be a smile.

 

“Gaaack ack ack ack ack ack!!” Grodus cackled and sent shivers down Peach’s back. “I see…. So you know of this Mario, do you?” Grodus smirked.

 

“Guh!!” Princess Peach kept her mouth shut this time.

 

“Hmmm…” Grodus muttered upon observing his computer. “This fools’ matters not at all. I’ll know all about him before long, that I promise.” Grodus said while typing certain things that Peach couldn’t figure out. The little things she could decipher is that Grodus was ordering whatever he had under his sleeve to research more about Mario.

 

“(Oh noo…. Mario…)” thought Princess Peach all worried about what is going to happen to her hero.

 

“This’ll be enough for me. Take Princess Peach back to the holding room. Make sure nothing bad happens to her…OR ELSE.” Grodus stated with the last words being said with a threatening tone as his scepter emitted some lighting.

 

“You got it sir!” Said both X-Naut Soldiers that were besides Princess Peach and gently escorted her outside of Grodus’ main lab. The Screen logged off as now in the room there was Grodus and Lord Crump.

 

“Well…Lord Crump. It seems that your report was useful after all.” Grodus said which was enough to make Lord Crump return to earth. “If this Mario character has the map, then its highly likely he’ll find the Crystal Star we’re hunting in the Boggly Woods.” Grodus stated as he sat once again on his chair while looking at the screen.

 

“What should I do then, sir?” Lord Crump asked.

 

“You must return there immediately and hasten the excavation. It must NOT fail.” Grodus ordered.

 

“Roger, Grodus! We’ll do that right away! With that…POW! I’m gone.” Lord Crump bowed and quickly ran outside of Grodus’ lab.

 

“Hmmm…I wonder if sending him there alone is enough. He is a bit…out there.” Said Grodus, insecurity filling his brain. “X-Naut! I summon you!” Grodus ordered and with that, another X-Naut soldier entered the room.

 

“You rang, dude? I mean! Sir? You ran, sir, Grodus, dude? Grodus? Sir Grodus dude?” The X-Naut soldier made a salute and stuttered his words clearly not used at speaking with the boss.

 

“Shut up. Get the Shadow Sirens over here.” Grodus stated.

 

“The Sh-Shadow Sirens, sir? But th-they…” The X-Naut was shocked, but couldn’t finish what he was about to said.

 

“I don’t care how you planned to end that sentence, fool. Go get them. Now.” Grodus stated desiring to not be repeated once again.

 

“Uhh…yes sir, dude… I mean Sir Grodus, dude.” The X-Naut made a salute and staggered his words as well as his way out of the room. With just a few seconds after the X-Naut leave the room, there was suddenly a voice and a little shadow below the stairs of Grodus’ chair.

 

“The honorable Grodus has need of us? Then we arrive without delay.”

 

Then… three shadows were formed on the ground and from there emerged three ladies. One was tiny and had a haunting smile while wearing a blue hat with a long white hair, this was Beldam, the Oldest one. On the center there was another purple lady with yellow short hair, was the biggest of them, wearing a yellow hat, she is Marilyn the middle one. Finally, we have another purple lady with an average size, long beautiful pink hair that partially covered her face, and was wearing a red hat, she is Vivian the youngest One of the Trio. These ladies are the Shadow Sirens.

 

“Mmmwee hee hee hee hee hee…. Pray tell, did the princess tell you where the map is?” Beldam asked with a creepy smile

 

“Still your tongue, Beldam.” Grodus said, not having any of the oldest Shadow siren attitude. And Beldam quickly stop talking. “We would already have it if you’d snatched her earlier.” Grodus remarked. Beldam still remember that moment where the Princess opened the chest and this was the perfect opportunity to just take it and end it all.

 

“But now, since you missed your chance, some poor fool named Mario has the map.” Grodus stated not liking at all the situation they were in.

 

“It wasn’t my fault, truly! There were too many prying eyes there. Too many witnesses. Besides, a strange old man showed up at the moment of truth, and we had to retreat.” Beldam stated defensively as her sisters were looking at her confused. “Besides…why worry? All we need to do now is find this Mario, and steal the map. Yessss?” Beldam stated.

 

“Indeed. That is YOUR duty. Must I remind you? That map is vital to the X-Naut plan. I already have my men prepare all the available information on this Mario.” Grodus stated.

 

“That will be useful, yesssss.” Beldam said with wicked smile.

 

“For now, hear me, Beldam! You Shadow Sirens must take care of this troublemaker!” Grodus ordered strictly.

 

“Mmmmwee hee hee hee…. Fear not, sire, I, Beldam, shall return with what you seek.” Beldam stated as she bowed towards Grodus. “Let’s go, my lovelies! Marilyn! Vivian!” Beldam said with haunting smile as she disappeared into the shadows.

 

“Guuuhh!” Marilyn muttered as she vanished as well.

 

“Mmm, hm, hm, hm, hm.” Vivian said as she did the same.

 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 

** …NO RESULTS FOUND… **

** …UNKNOWN OBJECT CURRENTLY IN FILES… **

** …UNKNOWN INFORMATION… **

** …CAN’T COMPREHEND…. **

** …THIS… **

** …FEELING… **

** …BEGINNING…. **

** …PROJECT… **

** …PRINCESS PEACH… **

** … **

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

 

 

There were some many weird rooms. Windows filled with…stars. A background that had a void that could lead to the infinite. So many rooms…yet… why does it feel so empty? On the deepest level of the Base…there was a room…a room that hold a captive Princess. Princess Peach was sitting on her room…all alone, only two lockers, an empty closet, and just a bathroom.

 

“Oh, dear…Here we go again…” Princess Peach said with a sad smile upon using that sentence. A familiar sentence that her hero would use. “I can’t believe I’m kidnapped again. Mario and Toadsworth must be worried sick. Again…” Princess Peach said with a sigh.

 

Not just a few weeks she was planning her vacation with Toadsworth and she is kidnapped once again…and this time NOT by Bowser. It was enough that just a year ago, they tried to steal her voice and in a foreign Kingdom, she was kidnapped once again. She kind of wished that Bowser was the responsible for this since at least she would be in a familiar ambient…yet. There she was…not a clue on where she was held.

 

“Where in the world am I, anyway? It’s so unfamiliar.” Princess Peach said observing her room but no avail. “I wish I could at least let Mario and Toadsworth know that I’ve been caught.” Said the Captive Princess with a sigh as she laid down on her bed. Nothing else to do, resting it seems to be the only thing to do yet not finding the determination to do so.

****

** Bzzt… **

 

“Hmmm?” Princess Peach got up and saw something strange. The door that was on the right side of her room, opened without any warning. “What was that? How odd…the doors opened by themselves.” Princess Peach said getting closer to the door. Upon checking, she saw No guards on the other side. What was going on?

 

Braving through, she exited her room and now was met by metallic walls and a strange elevator in this hallway that led to the elevator and…another door to the farthest side?

 

“Weird…it doesn’t look like anyone’s around.” Said Princess Peach as she traveled through the hallway. Not a single guard, or anything near. What was happening? She hoped that the exit to this place would be close…but that hope is a dying ember. The elevator needed a card to work, and she had none at the moment, so the other option was to get towards the far door.

 

“What the!” Princess Peach was surprised when the door opened by itself. “How do I keep making these doors open? How odd…” Princess Peach said. However, that door was giving Peach some awful feelings…whatever was next to that door…could NOT be good.

…

…

…

…

…

But there weren’t any other options right? With a deep inhale Princess Peach entered that room and was met by darkness. Peach tried to look for a source of light, but all of sudden the room was filled with light. (!)

 

“ **Hello Princess Peach…** ” was greeted by a techno voice emitting from the computer. This room was only a computer and bunch of other technical stuff.

 

“Huh?! What? Who said that? Where are you?” Princess Peach said.

 

“ **How amusing…I am right here, before your eyes. I am this laboratory’s main computer. I am the TEC-XX. Many call me TEC. You may**.” TEC presented himself.

 

“TEC?” Princess Peach said.

 

“ **Sir Grodus created me to be a perfect computer, one that is flawless in its reason.** ” TEC explained.

 

“Grodus….” Princess Peach repeated and that alone just made her chill shiver. She didn’t like Grodus at all…and every fiber of her felt uneasy. “Is that awful domed-thing that interrogated me?” Princess Peach repeated.

 

“ **Sir Grodus is not awful. He is a very great person. He is marvelous.** ” TEC said.

 

“Well….I don’t think so.” Princess Peach said frustrated. “But I doubt I’ll change your mind… So, I’m wondering…Why did you lead me in here?” Princess Peach said. She didn’t think that TEC would be the reason, but it’s the most reasonable thing she could think of.

 

**“I am unsure. An unusual program deviation occurred when I observed you earlier. My higher-brain circuitry malfunctioned and nearly overheated at your image. Also, an unidentified impulse sped through my processors. These events are new to me.** ” TEC explained.

 

Princess Peach was shocked upon hearing that. She is no genius when it comes to this Super Computer talking at will and all, but she is smart enough to know what all that meant. Things that any person would feel whenever…

 

“ **There is more to this phenomenon as well. I ran diagnostic programs. And their solution was…to learn more about you. I want to know more about you. I want to observe you. Such a compulsion has no precedence. Cause unknown, I, the perfect computer….** ” TEC said as his screen was running through a lot of pathologies list.

 

“(It can’t be…)” thought Princess Peach.

 

**“I must diagnose this unusual situation. I will not fail. That is why I led you here**.” TEC explained.

****

“Could it be that you…” Princess Peach slowly started. She didn’t want to believe that. It would be impossible that a machine could feel…. such a thing. “No! Impossible! It can’t be. You’re a computer.” Princess Peach said not believing this was really happening.

 

“ **What has happened to me? If you know my malfunction, you must tell me.** ” TEC said a little bit curious if possible.

 

“Oh, I couldn’t, really…Because…” Princess Peach stopped midway sentence. She didn’t want to believe this. She would be flattered if the situations were different, but…she didn’t know what to feel. She had eyes for someone already anyway. “Its just too weird.” Princess Peach whispered.

 

“ **Please tell me. Please. I am the World’s best computer. I am perfect. There should not be anything that I do not understand. Please.** ” TEC said a little bit of begging if it was possible.

 

“Well, you know, maybe… is it possible that, well…. you’re…” Princess Peach struggled to form those words. It was so weird in her honest opinion. “In love with me?” Finally said by the Princess with a little blush.

 

**“Love? What is…love? I cannot compute this**.” TEC responded.

 

“Wait, you don’t know what love is?” Princess Peach asked.

 

“ **That is correct. I am unaware of what love is.** ” TEC added.

 

“Love…How do I explain? Love tells you when you want to be with a person forever. It makes you feel happy just to see that person happy, smiling…having fun. When you love someone, you will do anything to help when he or she is in trouble.” Princess Peach explained as further she said that, she slowly blushed and smiled.

 

“ **Happiness? Fun…? I have definitions and concept for these words, but… my programming is insufficient. There should be nothing I cannot comprehend. I am perfect computer.** ” TEC said. Making a lot of noises and bunch of synonyms appearing for those words.

 

“Comprehend? Love’s not something you comprehend, TEC. You feel it.” Princess Peach responded.

 

“ **Princess Peach…Will you teach me to feel this thing you call love?** ” TEC asked.

 

“What? You’re a computer! Why would you care about love?” Princess Peach said a little bit surprised.

 

**“I am perfect. There must be nothing that I cannot comprehend. That is why you must help me understand this thing called love. Please.** ” TEC explained. “ **If you have any wishes that I can grant you in exchange, I will grant them**.” TEC added. Wishes? Now that sounded like a genie, but it would be useful for Princess Peach.

 

“Really?” Princess Peach asked, hopeful upon hearing that.

 

**“But, of course, I am unable to grant such a wish as letting you escape…** ” TEC added. Well…that really deprived Peach of all hope.

 

“What! Are you insane? You X-JERKS kidnapped me like common Koopas! And now you call me in here and ask me to teach you the meaning of love?! I should spit on your screen! You’ll grant my wishes? Ha! Why should I believe you?” Princess Peach said clearly angry and just frustrated to see that her time was being wasted.

 

**“I understand you are angry. That emotion I comprehend. You need not teach me now. But I must learn of this thing. I must. There is no alternative.** ” TEC said not understanding clearly the situation if Peach may add. “ **That is why, if you would just consider teaching me, I will grant your wishes**.” TEC added. Princess Peach didn’t want to do anything. She just wanted to get out of there, and just…do what?

 

That was the alternative. Do nothing and just wait. But wait for what? Mario would come for her, she believes in him, but… how would Mario get to her? As far as she knows, Mario has the map and a Crystal Star. Only that. Meaning that Mario is somehow lost and maybe he didn’t know where to start searching for her. However, if there is a thing Peach could do…just a single difference on aiding Mario…maybe she could get out of here faster.

 

“Are you sure? Well…Ok…here we go…” Princess Peach started with a sigh trying to calm herself. “Can I contact someone? The sooner, the better…” Princess Peach asked.

 

“ **Of course you may.** ” TEC quickly responded. Princess Peach quickly changed emotions upon hearing that. “ **Use my communicator to send wireless mail to anywhere you want. If you so wish, you can use it right now. It is no trouble. Use the keyboard in front of you**.” TEC said.

 

“All right…let me give this a shot.” Princess Peach said while getting near the keyboard of TEC. She began typing the message, the address, and all the situation. Upon finishing, she looked at TEC. “Okay, its ready, TEC. Could you send it?” Princess Peach asked. She slowly saw how three icons of the mail was loading and finished.

 

“ **The message has been sent. For the time being, you may return to your room**.” TEC said. Princess Peach exhaled in relief as she heard that. “ **I will call you in again when I want to ask you something.** ” TEC said as this made sure Peach was dismissed of her little visit. Princess Peach slowly returned to the door.

 

“Uh…okay then. Good night.” Princess Peach said a little bit confused before exiting TEC’s room. Now TEC was all alone.

 

“ **Good night, Princess Peach**.” TEC said as he began to turn off everything including him.

 

It seems that Princess Peach was back on her room not sure of what just happened, but at least… with that message, she could tell Mario that she was okay. That’s all she could think of. To let Mario know she was okay so he wouldn’t worry too much for her. She would help him. She would do all she could on her power to aid Mario even in an…. unknown place.

 

However,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

 

**LOCATION: Bowser’s Castle, Bowser Kingdom**

**HOUR: ?????**

In a distant place deep in the Dark Lands, there was Bowser Kingdom. Bowser, the King of Koopas who was in his castle. His minions ready and in their places to wait fellow orders from the Koopa King himself. In a huge door, two Koopatrols could hear some footsteps coming closer. They knew it was time for Bowser to enter and proceed on what was their…next plan. It’s been a year anyway since the last time they went on a mission. Both Koopatrols opened the door as Bowser finally showed himself.

 

“GRA HA HA HAR!! Bowser, the mighty Koopa King, has arrived! Hold your applause, minions! But now that I’m here…” Bowser greeted his troops with a smirk, but saw that the reason he came was nowhere. “Kammy! You crusty old hag! Why did you summon me?” Bowser said a little bit annoyed. Both Koopatrols closed the door.

 

“Uh, Great Lord Bowser… The, uhh, crusty hag Kammy Koopa will arrive momentarily.” Koopatrol number one said.

 

“What?!” Bowser said more annoyed than usual.

 

“We’re really sorry for the inconvenience, but please wait just a few moments.” Koopatrol number Two said with sweat on his face.

 

“Grrr….fine. I’ll wait at the throne.” Bowser said annoyed, but did so.

 

A few minutes later Bowser literally was about to explode, he HATED waiting. Well…just 3 minutes have passed but it was the same for the mighty King of the Koopas. If he wanted something, then he’ll GET it. That is until… (!)

 

Bowser turned around and finally saw Kammy Koopa arriving at the room they were in.

 

“Ah! Lord Bowser!” Kammy Koopa said as she did her best to ran fast towards her ruler. Yet… she was out of breath if it was just a few inches. “Huff…hooo…. I’ve just now returned. I’m terribly sorry to keep you waiting, my lord.” Apologized the loyal Witch and right-hand of Bowser.

 

“I bet you are, Kammy Koopa! Now, OUT with it! Why have you called me here?” Bowser demanded.

 

“Please, your Grumpiness! Don’t be so impatient with your poor servant. Ahem… It’s my displeasure to report that Mario, that scum, is off to a town called Rogueport.” Kammy Koopa reported. That was it? Honestly the nerve of this news! Bowser HATES Mario, but he certainly wouldn’t want to know everything he does.

 

“Pbbbbthbtth! Am I Mario’s baby-sitter? I don’t CARE what he’s doing! Are you going to call me ever time that guy blows his nose, or what? Sheesh!” Bowser said all angry and frustrated, but to his defense Mario has frustrated many plans on may years and still counting… just the sheer mention of the plumber’s name would make the mighty Koopa King’s blood BOIL in anger.

“Yes, well, you see, my lord…Apparently Mario is hunting for an amazing treasure.” Kammy Koopa quickly retorted.

 

“Tuh-Treasure?!?” Bowser quickly gained interest on that. Mario? Hunting treasures? Isn’t that the other fatter plumber job?

 

“Yes, Mario has gone in search for Star-Shaped jewels known as the Crystal Stars. I’m researching just what they are…but there’s no question of their high value.” Kammy Koopa said with finger on her chin. It seems that the Crystal Stars are new Stars to Bowser’s knowledge. He heard of Power Stars, Invincible Stars, Star Spirits, Shine Sprites, Beanstar, and he ordered some of his troops to research about Grand Stars, but never heard of those Crystal Stars.

 

“The Crystal Stars, you say? They sound like good world-conquering tools! I want ‘em! Hmm…yes…very good…Continue researching this for me, you brainy hag, you.” Bowser said rather satisfied by the news. Bowser have NO clue about the Crystal Stars, but hey! It has the name of Stars therefore it might have great power to use for his own wishes.

 

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. Leave it to me.” Kammy Koopa quickly bowed and was about to head back but suddenly…(!) “By the way, Lord Bowser…Do you like fried eggs?” Asked the old hag.

 

“Wh-What?!” Bowser quickly turned his head on that sudden question. Does he even had a choice to respond to that question?

 

  * **You bet I do!**
  * **BLEARGH!! I HATE them!**



 

Well…I guess that respond to Bowser’s question…what? What’s that look for?

 

“Do I…” Bowser started, this feels a little bit awkward, but he chose the truth. “I LOVE fried eggs! LOVE ‘em! But… what a weird question. Why do you ask?” Bowser asked. The same thing could be said to anyone really. Even for the ones who saw this for the first time.

 

“Well, during my Mario recon, I stopped in a lovely place called Petal Meadows. I was planning on taking everyone there for a picnic, having some eggs, and toast…” Kammy Koopa responded. “Of course, I wouldn’t think of sending out invites without asking you first, Lord Bowser.” Kammy Koopa said that rather cheerful without knowing that Bowser was fuming.

 

“AIRHEAD!!!!” Bowser shouted at full force which made everyone in the room shake. “A picnic?!? You MORON!! This is no time for fun! See, THIS is why my evil plans always derail! Because you CLODS always goof off!! AAARGH!!” Bowser shouted as he began stomping the floor.

 

Everyone began bouncing off the floor from the force of Bowser’s stomps and Kammy Koopa was barely holding to the ground. This really was looking bad…at this rate they’ll have to repair the castle again!

 

“Oh, dear... Lord Bowser… please calm down…Remember your blood pressure…” Kammy Koopa said shakily from her efforts of holding the floor. That was…until a Magikoopa barely walked towards Kammy Koopa and whispered something. “Hmm, whats that?” asked the old hag.

 

Mumble…Mumble…

 

“Whaaaaaaaaaat??? Is this TRUE?!!?” Kammy Koopa said shocked at hearing the recent news. The Magikoopa could only nod depending the condition they were in. This news were definitely going to be reported to Bowser. “Lord Bowser! Terrible news! Some bold fool abducted Princess Peach in Rogueport!” Kammy Koopa shouted which made everything in the room just stop. The Koopatrols were in silence and some Hammer Bros gasped for dramatic effect. Bowser was paralyzed as well.

 

“WH-WHAT?! HUHHHHH-WWWWHAAAAAATTTT?!?!?” Bowser shouted all confused and fire spitting out from his mouth which some minions barely dodged out of the aiming zone. “Tell me you’re lying, Kammy! How? When? WHERE?! Who’d do such a thing? Besides me. Was some of those creeps of that Bean-whatever kingdom!? Or some other Creep that came in a sword or something?! Tell me!!” Bowser ordered rather worried, jealous and furious. This was his style! Kidnapping Princess Peach was Bowser’s old but best trick! Someone who would do that was just mocking the superior style!

 

“I’m afraid we don’t have THAT information quite yet… The investigation’s ongoing. One thing is most certainly confirmed, however: The princess has been kidnapped.” Kammy Koopa said rather sad. Bowser was quite furious.

 

“Under NO circumstances is ANYONE allowed to kidnap her without MY say-so!!! I will NOT stand for this!! I’m going to Rogueport, NOW!! I’ve gotta kidnap her back!” Shouted the mighty King as he ran towards outside the room, in which Kammy Koopa barely had time to dodge the onward charge. All of sudden bursting through the door, Bowser came in with the Koopa Clown Car.

 

“Ahhh!!” Said Kammy Koopa as Bowser simply laughed as his Koopa Clown Car bursted through the wall leaving the Castle. Kammy Koopa ran as fast as she could to get her flying broom.

 

“But…your Grunginess! Wait up!!” Kammy Koopa shouted as she went through the hole Bowser just made. Following Bowser’s flight just behind him. Some Koopatrols just stood there and watch how their rulers just disappeared.

 

“Uhhh…does this means we have free time?” A Koopatrol said while another Hammer Bro simply shrugged at the whole situation.

 

Bowser, the Ruler of the Dark Lands and King of the Koopas alongside his right-handed witch, Kammy Koopa set out on their own journey to try and find Princess Peach….to Kidnap her back.

 

Rogueport is a town full of mysteries…despite the crimes and all gangs being located in that zone… there is a door…a door that holds the key of a great treasure…. or would even there be a treasure? What kind of thing is hidden…behind the Thousand-Year Door? There is a world outside that door in which holds six more Crystal Stars. Places that are mythical and beautiful…as some woods are hidden for the view of the men. Woods that shines some colors that represents mysteries of little things. Woods that have wonderful trees and flowers that are unknown to the human’s eye…what holds these woods? Hidden in the center…there lies… _a Great Tree._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interludes will literally be the shortest chapters in the whole novel. That is why, I'm making the Peach and Bowser interludes fill in in a single chapter. I'm sorry if it took long to update this story, but hey! I'm not giving up on this novelization. So far...this is literally my favorite work I'm doing. So I'll be updating more of these with Chapter 2 already in process of being halfway done. Expect another chapter update soon!
> 
> What chapter update of which story? I don't know! I like all of them to be fair, so might as well be any story right? ;)
> 
> Anyways...hope you guys enjoyed reading my works just like I enjoyed writing them! See ya all later and hope you guys had good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everybody to my first story! Hope you guys enjoyed reading through all the Prologue of the story. As you already may notice, this story will have all the chapters told in one single go! Its going to be one heck of a story, but I'll make sure to finish it since Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door is my favorite game ever!
> 
> Each Chapter will be upload with a single go, there won't be any separate parts or sections either. Just like Prologue, Chapter 1, 2, 3 and so on will be told in a single chapter. It will be challenge, but I'll do my best to fullfill it! The uploads could be monthly so that means Chapter 1 could be released December 17 or later. I'll do my best to finish it before that.
> 
> Before finishing, there would also be some adjust to this story like how the level-up mechanic works. Every time Mario earns a new power from the Crystal Star, he will gain 5 more HP, there won't be any badges, Mario and all his partners will attack at the same time, the HP of the bosses will change in the future, After a chapter concludes said partner that joined the party will be upgraded (Example: Goombella will have 20 HP and Multibonk after finishing Prologue), and finally Mario keeps his Firebrand ability from Superstar Saga.
> 
>  
> 
> That is all, I hope that you guys enjoy my story, be sure to follow me and Tumblr for constant updates on what this story is about and the series of Paper Mario Novels that I will tackle in all this site. Its been a pleasure, and thank you guys for reading my stories.


End file.
